Help Me Find My Voice
by anime freakgrl
Summary: A young girl named Nara was taken from her family 9 years ago. Supposedly to a foster home but instead of getting a better life her life becomes a Living hell. She no longer speaks afraid of the coniquences, but what happens when her older brother and his
1. Yusuke's Dream

Animefreak: Ok people welcome to my second love story!

Kurama: What about the other one?

AF: Don't worry I'll finish that one too I just wanted to start this before I forgot It!

Ed: But I need to know what happens next

AF: I'll work on yours next.

Ed: (pouts in corner)

Kurama: AF doesn't own you yu hakusho just the plot and the character Nara.

Yusuke sat in his darkened room feeling sleep start to over come him. He closed his eyes, "Just a few minuets to rest my eyes." He said.

Yusuke's dream

"Common Yusuke!" said a young girl with long black hair and blue eyes running up a hill to the park.

"Wait up!" Yusuke said panting as he trudged up the hillside. Which was hard considering it was a steep hill and he was only six.

When he finally reached the top he saw a young girl about five years old waiting for him on the swings.

"Hurry Up! I'm gonna start without you!" she said beginning to swing back and forth.

"I'm common." he said.

The scene became blurry and showed up at his house were the same young girl sat coloring.

"Can I help?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure!" She said and gave him a paper and they began to color together.

Another scene with the same girl appeared at Yusuke's old elementary school. The girl was being bullied and Yusuke and her teamed up at beat up the older kids. They laughed and walked home together watching out for each other.

Then another scene a black car pulled up to his house and his mom was crying a two people came and took the girl away.

"No!" Yusuke said trying to stop them but his mom grabbed hold of him.

"Yusuke help me!" the girl cried reaching out her tiny hand but was pulled father away by the person.

"I'll find you some day I promise!" Yusuke said as the girl was put into the car. The girl nodded as the car pulled away.

The scene blurred and showed a teenaged girl about fifteen-year-old sitting on the floor crying. She had Long black hair that was matted and blue eyes that were stained with her tears. Her body was badly beaten and bruised and her cloths were torn.

There the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and the girl began to shake.  
Yusuke could here her thinking ,"Someone save me from this hell."   
Yusuke tried to say h was right there but not a sound left his lips. The door opened and Yusuke woke up with the sound of his alarm telling him to get up for school.

"What a weird dream," Yusuke said, " They were so real like old memories except the last one. Hn ," He looked at his alarm and turned it off. "Keiko would kill me if I missed school again."

He got up got dressed and headed out the door thinking about his dream.

AF: So what do ya think?

Hiei:Hn.

AF: Can you say anything besides "hn" please? It's driving me insane!

Hie: Hm.

AF: Smart-ass. Anyway please read and review!


	2. Living In Hell

AF: Ok people homework time! Kurama you can do the geometry stuff.

Kurama: Shouldn't you be doing this yourself?

AF: Uh no, man that crazy shit makes my head hurt. Besides I need to update my story! ED you can do my physics homework.

Ed:(looks at paper) to easy (scribbles) DONE!

AF: Awsome! How bout you Kurt-

Kurama: Done.

AF: Wow I should let you do my homework more often.

(Yusuke walks in)

Yusuke: What cha doin?

AF: Homework.

Yusuke: Can I help?

AF: Uh no that's ok we're all done now.

Yusuke: What! No wood shop!

AF: No I don't even have that class.

Yusuke: Doesn't mean you can't make somethin (looks at power tools with an evil look)

AF:NO, stay away from the power tools! (chases after Yusuke who is running for the tools)

Kurama: She doesn't own Yu Yu hakusho just Nara and the plot.

The room was dark, cold, and hard. In the corner of the room sat a figure that sat alert shivering from the cold and from dread. She was about 15 with long tangled black hair, with light blue eyes that held no special light to them anymore. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts.

The girl sat up as she heard voices and footsteps coming down the cellar stair to were she was kept. Someone turned on the light revealing weapons like whips and chains. The floor was stained scarlet with blood.

'My blood,' the girl thought. The footsteps came closer and were soon directly in front of her. There was a large group of men led by her tormenter John. John laughed as he picked up one of his whips and began to beat her with it.

The men laughed as they waited for her to scream but they never came she just sat there mute trying to escape into her dream world. Then she saw one of the men leave with an expression she had never seen before.  
It looked like anger but the eyes seemed softer. She felt herself being lifted off the floor by her hair.

"Nara," John whispered, "Nara. Nara, Nara you know that if you don't scream then I have to let them have you."

Nara didn't do anything she didn't even blink. John threw her back to the ground and the men began to advance on her.

She slipped away into her dream world were her mind was at least free. Here she had a friend, even though it was a fading memory Nara knew that there was a time when she was happy. She always kept the words the boy had shouted to her as she was taken away close to her ear.

' He promised that he would find me one day,' Nara thought and felt some hope come back as she saw her and the black haired boy playing together. But it soon ended in a splash as John threw cold water on her.

Nara sat bolt up right as John chuckled, "Making sure I can still make a profit." He laughed some more and left Nara shivering even more in her wet clothes.

The sun was shinning some what into the cellar symbolizing that it was morning.

'Must've been in my place all night,' She thought as John threw something down the stairs at her missing by inches, ' I just hope my brother keeps his promise to me other wise I'm going to die in this hell.'

Kurama: Don't point that at me!

Yusuke: (running around with a chain saw) buwa ha ha ha ha ha

AF: Someone grab him before he breaks something!

CRASH

Hiei:Hn, to late.

AF: DAMNIT YUSKE IF I GET GROUNDED YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!

Kurama: Why did you even have the power tools out?

AF: Because I needed to fix something on my desk. (Another crash) Damnit Yusuke you ass is mine!

Inuyahsa:(walks in) Hey guys what's up? (sees Yusuke with chain saw and AF chasing him) 0.0 Oh boy

AF: THATS IT SIT BOY!

( Inuyasha and Yusuke fall to the ground)

Yusuke: Why the hell did I fall over?

Inuyasha: I swear I didn't do anything this time!

AF: Sorry Inuyasha ( giggles) forgot you're effected too.

Yusuke: ( still on floor) Uh hello why am I on the fricken floor!

AF : Because ( takes chainsaw from Yusuke) I asked Kiede to put the sacred beads like Inuyasha on you while you were asleep.

Yusuke; WHAT?

( AF and Yusuke arguing)

Kurama: Please review!


	3. A New Mission

AF: I'm soooooooooooooo bored.

Kurama: Update your stories then.

AF: Yeah but what about after that?

Kurama:(shrugs) study for that test you have coming up.

AF: (Looks at him like he's crazy) You nuts. Me actually study for a test! I've never studied before and I've always passed!

Kurama: You should still study.

AF: No that'll make me fail!

Kurama: How's that work?

AF: I don't know. All I know is that if I don't study I pass and if I do I fail. (matter of fact voice) It's one of the strange matters of our chaotic world.

Kurama:(rolls eyes)

AF: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just Nara and the plot.

Yusuke arrived late as usual totally forgetting about his dream. At lunch Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in their usual spots on the roof. They had just finished when the door opened and a young girl in a schools uniform and blue hair walked over to them.

"Hey Botan,' Yusuke said drinking the last of his water. He looked up at her and saw a serious expression on her face (a/n: Botan serious... nope can't picture it), " What's up?"

"Koenma has a new mission for you," she said.  
The two boys got up as a portal opened up for them. They followed Botan through it to the other side were they saw Hiei and Kurama waiting for them.

They stood together as they waited for Koenma to give them their orders. They didn't make any smart comments sensing the tension in the room.

Koenma cleared his thought and began to explain their mission.  
"For some time now we have noticed children have been disappearing, from human and demon. These children are being sold to the highest bidder to have their...um.. ways with them." He looked at the team who nodded understanding by what he meant by "their way."

"But wouldn't someone notice there child being taken and sold?" Kurama asked.

" Yes they would have. That's why it has taken us so long to figure out what has been going on. The children were supposedly taken to foster homes but instead were sold." Kurama nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" Yusuke asked.

"About ten years."

"Do you know were they are?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We had a few spies go under cover and find the man in chare so we know were everyone is. We also had a tip off from a man who says he witnessed a girl about your age being abused and raped."  
The gang looked at each other. "How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"We sent underworld spy cams to survey the area and have seen his story is true."

'So you want us to go and get the leader of this sick auction?" Yusuke asked and Koenma nodded.

"You'll find the girl that the an tipped us off about at his house. He apparently got one for himself." 

"What about the other kids?" Kuwabara asked.

"We have other people taking care of them, they are going after the less dangerous one. This guy probably has all sorts of alarms and guard that the others might not be able to handle."

They nodded and Koenma opened another portal for them taking them to a large building.

"I guess this is it, lets go," Yusuke said leading the other silent up to the house.

AF: SO BORED!

Kurama: So study!

AF: Only you would suggest something like that.(Thinks for a moment) I GOT IT! (puts cd in CD player) LETS DANCE.

(grabs Kurama and dances to various songs)

Kurama: Please read and review. OW MY FOOT!

AF: Sorry( continues dancing like a crazy person)


	4. Happy Birthday

AF: ya know my friends and I have so much fun in Spanish.

Yusuke: How?

AF: We sit there the entire class making up the funniest notes. We don't even pay attention anymore.

Yusuke: Awesome, I never pay attention in any of my classes. So what do you write about?

AF: Any thing that pops into our heads. Like one time I had ninja squirrels attack everyone.

Yusuke: Cool, what else?

AF: We had a conga line going on top of our least favorite teacher.

Yusuke: (laughs) Don't let Kurama find out your passing notes again.

AF: He wont do anything he loves me too much (smiles innocently)

Kuwabara: (walks in) Hey guys!

AF and Yusuke: (evil grin) CONGA!

With Nara

Nara sat in her corner. Her eyes sadder than usual.  
'Soon,' she thought, ' Soon this day will be over'

With the gang

Yusuke and the others walked in silence sneaking to a large building.  
"That must be the business building," Yusuke said. The building was about seven stories high and had a mirror appearance to it.

"Then that must make that his home,' Kurama said pointing to a small mansion.

"Should we check the bigger building first or second?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"First."

" I don't care what place we check first lets just get this over with I got a bad feeling about this place," Kuwabara said shivering a but.  
They all nodded and snuck silently towards the building.  
" Not much security," Hiei said opening the door and letting the others pass through.

They looked around and didn't see anyone. Hiei sensed the area and didn't find anyone near by. There wasn't so they looked at a sign that told them what level was in charge of what.  
"The boss is on the top floor," Kurama said leading the others to the stairs.

"Why not the elevator?" Kuwabara complained.

"We cant risk someone getting on and us to have no escape." Kurama said.

They reached the top floor with ease and Hiei sensed one man in the room. Yusuke nodded and Hiei went quick as lightning behind the man pulling out his sword. He held it at the mans throat as the man yelled for security.  
Hiei quickly silence the man by knocking him out with a punch while Yusuke and Kuwabara had their fun with the weak security that did show up.

They all quickly tied them up to be picked up later as Hiei read the one mans mind.  
"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn," Hiei said turning to the others, " He isn't in charge, just an assistant. The real boss took the other people who work here to his house for a 'party'. It has something to do with the girl."

With Nara

She could hear them upstairs and could smell the alcohol. They were all laughing, and she knew why. Nara look looked over to the wall to see a calendar with today's date circled in red.  
Nara remembered all the past years how she was treated on this day. She had grown to hate it. She wished that day would just be erased. 

She broke from her thoughts as she heard the footsteps of over 30 men coming down the stairs. Each took a whip like weapon and surrounded her.  
Nara sat stiff and waited for the torture to start. Then she felt pain as the men began to sing.

With the Gang

They ran towards the small mansion were Hiei confirmed that were the boss and the other people were. As they reached the house they all heard whips cracking and the muffled sound of men singing.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said kicking down the door. They all immediately smelt the stench of beer and other alcohols. They all ran to the cellar steps, were they could make out the sinning.

"(Crack) Happy Birthday to you (crack), Happy Birthday to you (crack) Happy birthday dear..."  
Yuske and the others jumped down the last few stairs and began to beat everyone with a whip in the circle.

Since the men were drunk they were like the living dead, they wouldn't stay down. The gang couldn't kill them and no matter how many times they were knocked down they got right back up.

One of the men Yusuke was fighting caught his side with a whip and Yusuke felt an electric current run through his body.  
"Awe shit!" Yusuke yelled releasing his torn flesh from the whip. He punched the guy in he gut and this time he didn't get back up.

"Urameshi your not suppose to kill them!" Kuwabara said knocking out another guy.

"I didn't!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara turned around to fight another guy and Yusuke quickly bent down and checked the mans pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt the mans heart beating

"Hn," Hiei said a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm just double checking!" Yusuke said innocently. He ran off before Hiei could say anything.

Once the fighting was over they gathered up the unconscious bodies and tied them up so Koenma's people could pick them up later. Then they quickly turned their attention to a figure on the floor.

It was a girl, just like Koenma had said. Yusuke looked at the girls fragile body, which was torn and bleeding, and saw her face looked familiar.  
'The girl from my dream,' Yusuke thought feeling his heart jump as he remembered.

Kurama looked at the girl his green eyes showing some pity. He took of his jacket (A/N: yes they are in normal peoples clothes.) and wrapped it around her.  
Hiei used his sword to cut the chains around the girl's limbs and they headed back to were Koenma's portal had taken them. The portal reopened and they stepped through.

Nara's POV

I sat waiting for them to strike as they sang 'Happy Birthday.' With each hit I received I could feel my desire to scream building up. But I knew one little sound one sign of emotion would just cause them to hit me harder.

My flesh was being torn and I could feel myself losing consciousness. I fell to the floor my vision blurring as I heard the men prepare to strike again they were interrupted. I herd fighting and I tried to will my eyes to see but it was too blurry.  
The fighting ended ad I heard people talking, someone wrapping me up in something worm and my chains being cut.

I feel into unconsciousness knowing that when I wake up things might be different.  
'Happy birthday dear Nara, Happy birthday to you,' I finished the song that the men could not.

AF: COME ON PEOPLE CONGA!  
Random people from yyh in a conga on top of Kuwabara

Kuwabara: Ow get off me!

Cast of FMA walks in

Ed: CONGA!

AL: (anime sweat drop)

Cast of Inuyasha walks in  
Miroku: I want to conga! (Runs and grabs a girls waist and tries to grab her)

SMACK

Girl: Lecture!

Hiei walks in

Hiei: Hn (sees Kuwabara and smiles evilly) Hey Kurama

Kurama: (walks in) What the?

Hiei: Looks almost like fun.

Kurama: (smiles) Yeah lets join!

Hiei and Kurama join

AF: Yeah for Conga lines!

Kuwabara: save me.

Yusuke REVIEW PLEAS ,


	5. Waking Up

Yusuke: Oh Yeah I got an A. O.O

Shows AF's Score

AF: Double A, cool.

Yusuke: How the hell did you get that

AF: (evil smile) I'm just good.

Kurama and Kuwabara play

Kuwabara: Damn I got a B

Kurama: A, him not bad, lets go AF

AF and Kurama face off

Kurama: A, again.

AF: Double A again, I Win! I'm the Champ!

Hiei walks in

Hiei: Hn, what's with all the noise?

AF: We're playing DDR, wanna try?

Hiei: Hn, pass.

Kuwabara: Oh come on Hiei, AF's never been beaten!

AF: Maybe he's chicken.

Hiei: I'll play.

During the game

Yusuke: Ya know Hiei, AF's never been defeated.

Kuwabara: Yeah so don't kill her if you lose!

Hiei: Hn

Game Ends

AF: Double A again, What you get Hiei O.O

Hiei: Triple

All: WHat?

Yusuke: H-He beat AF!

Kuwabara: Kicked her ass!  
Kurama: Have you ever played before Hiei?

Hiei: Hn, no.

As the gang came through the portal Botan immediately greeted them.  
"Hi guys," then stopped seeing the girl, "Oh my gosh!"

She ran away and soon returned with a blonde haired man, who took the girl and retreated behind some doors, a few others following behind.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked not sure if he should follow or not. 

"That was a doctor hired by Koenma incase we needed him," Botan explained," Come on Koenma is waiting for you."

They followed Botan into Koenma's office were they saw the large TV screen showing the members of the building and the ones who were tied up, being taken away.  
"We're having the place cleaned out," Koenma explained before anyone could ask any questions. They all sat down and listened to Koenma, " We are hoping to get access to their file s and find out who was who and who owned whom."

Just then the blonde haired doctor walked in and whispered something in Koenma's ear. Koenma nodded and the man left.  
"The doctor said you can come see the girl." They all stood up, even Koenma and walked to the room were the girl was. Botan left in mid walk saying she had to do something and they rest continued on.

When they walked into the room they saw the girl on a bed resting, bandages covering different parts of her body.  
"So what's her situation doc.? Anything serious?" Yusuke asked a little concerned, he didn't know why but he felt connected to the girl and was feeling a little over protective of her.

"Her physical health, besides her injuries, is surprisingly fine. She didn't get any permanent damage or diseases from her previous life situation. Her injuries will heal soon, I'm just surprised she isn't dead yet."  
"And her mental?" Kurama asked.

"I'm getting there," the doctor said flipping through some papers, "The girl, as you might imagine, has suffered a lot of mental and physical stress. While her physical health is fine her mental has suffered. We don't know what exactly is wrong but we guess it good be anything. She might not be able to look directly at someone, might never speak, might not trust people as quickly, might be in her own world, might have flashbacks, you get the point." The doctor finished and left the others in the room.

With Nara in her dream like state

Nara could feel herself begging to wake up.  
'No not yet,' she thought,' I'm not ready to leave." She had been dreaming of four people coming to her rescue. 'It seemed so real too.'   
Unable to fight herself any longer she opened her eyes, nearly giving herself a heart attack. There were five men all sitting around her waiting, might even wanting to hurt her.  
'Not again.'

Back with the others

Hiei was the first to notice the girl waking up. He nudged Kurama, who looked and then nudged Yueske, who looked and nudged Kuwabara (A/N: You get the point). They all looked over at the girl who stared back at them. Her facial expression didn't show any emotion, but her eyes showed her fear for a second until it was also covered up.  
"Um...hey your up!" Yueske said a little to happily. The girl immediately retreated to the corner of the room, ignoring the pain she felt from her injuries.

"To cheerful?" Yueske asked hesitantly, while the others nodded, "Damn." Kurama looked at Hiei who took the hint. He tried to read the girls mind but felt pain as a mental barrier pelted him backward onto the floor.  
"Damn it!" Hiei said sitting up.  
"What happened?" Kurama asked helping him up.  
"That girl has a mind barrier, I cant read it."

Kurama walked over to the girl and gently started to coax her out. The girl just sat in a tight ball not looking at Kurama. Each person, including Hiei, tried to talk the girl into coming out but failed. After about 20 minuets Botan walked in with some food. She placed it near the girls corner and left.

"Weird," Yueske said looking at the door Botan just left through," she didn't say anything,"  
""Thats, because she's listening at the door and knows it useless," Hiei said. There was a small squeak and the shuffling of feet down the hall, running away from the door.  
Yusuke chuckled and looked back over at the girl. She didn't even bother to touch the plate of food, "You know you can eat that." She didn't answer, but continued to sit there.

Slowly each boy began to fall asleep, since they were all just sitting around.  
'Now's my chance,' Nara thought.

Yueske was the first to wake up; he saw the food on the plate gone and the girl sleeping in a ball on the corner of the bed. He smirked and put a blanket over top of her. She moved slightly in her sleep as Yueske gently pulled some hair out of her face

Nara's dream

"Wait up Nara!" a small black haired, brown eyed boy said chasing after her on a big hill.  
"No way slow poke," she said running a little faster. She was about four and the boy was about five. They reached the top of the hill, revealing a small park.  
"Push me higher!" Nara giggled as the boy pushed her on the swings.

With Yueske

"She looks so familiar," Yueske thought, back to the time when he was little and he played with Keiko and a black haired girl. "Could this be her?"

Nara's dream

She was back in that hell, John's basement.  
"NO STOP!" Nara begged as John began to beat her. It was before she was use to the beatings back when she was either five or six.  
"Shut Up!" he yelled slapping her across the face. Nara felt her lip split, but she was young and didn't know what she was in for, yet.  
"MAKE ME YOU BASTARD!" she yelled getting punched this time, leaving a bruise on her eye and cheek.

"Every time you get smart I'll hit ya harder!" he yelled in her face. Nara hacked and spit a luggie in his face.  
"AHH, Damnit it you little brat!" he yelled again whipping it off his face and staring to hit her over and over. Nara felt hot tears roll down her cheek mixing with her blood making her cuts burn.  
'Why hasn't he come yet?' Nara thought to herself. John finished his last few punches and left, leaving her in a bloody heap on the ground.  
"Lets see if that'll break ya!" he shouted as he left, "Give up kid, no ones coming for you."  
Nara sat alone and thought about what John had said. She began to cry even more, thinking no one really was not coming to save her.  
She soon got used to her beatings and stopped speaking or making any type of sound or showing any emotion. She knew that John would just beat her more and rape her more, leaving her in a bloody heap on the floor. Nara forgot about her happy life and soon didn't know what a smile was, she was just an emotionless shell.

With Yueske

Yusuke turned to see the others waking up.  
"Hey," he said to them quietly, "she finally ate her food. Right when we fell asleep too."  
Koenma got up and brushed himself off, "Well I have to get back to work. Might be able to find the records on her and everyone else." He yawned walking out of the door.

The others began to talk about random things when Hiei interrupted.  
"She's waking up," he said plainly. All eyes went to the girl who sat up, the blanket falling around her side.  
"Morning," Yueske said," How'd ya sleep?" she didn't answer, but stared at him. Trying to figure something out.

Just then the door opened and Botan walked in caring a tray of plates with breakfast on it," Morning all!" she said cheerfully giving each of them a plate. She walked over to the girl, "Hello, I'm Botan! Nice to meet you!" she said smiling,' I thought last night was an inappropriate time to introduce myself!"

The girl backed away from Botan slightly. Yueske and the others chuckled.  
" What's so funny?"  
"You're scaring her," Hiei said, " Not like you don't do that on a regular basis to us." Botan left a little red in the face, embarrassed by Hiei, and mad at him for insulting her.  
Now it was just the boys and the girl. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'are they going to try and rape me like the others?'  
She began to panic as Yueske walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
"Don't worry Botan's always that crazy. I promise none of us are going to hurt you. She didn't say anything; Yueske sighed and left with Kuwabara and Hiei following him.

Kurama stayed and took Yueske's place on the bed. He looked directly into the girl's eyes, his soft emerald eyes staring right into her deep cerulean ones.  
"I promise, we really won't hurt you." The girl could feel an odd pull as his eyes looked into hers. She felt her body relaxing slightly. Kurama smiled, "Now will you eat your breakfast?"   
She tensed back up again, seeing the plate of food near Kurama's body. Kurama sighed and pushed the plate over to her and then leaving the room so she could eat in privacy.

Kuwabara: Come on AF give up, you'll never beat him.

Game shows score AF losing by one point

AF: One point! Damn it! I was so close!

Yueske: Just give up already!

AF: NEVER! (Insane look)

rounds later

Hiei: I'm done.

AF; No..(Huff)... wait (huff). Just one more (huff huff) round.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: You've been saying that the past 47 rounds.

AF: (puppy face) But I almost beat him. Common Hiei one more round.

Hiei: No

AF: Damn, and I thought no one could resist the face.

Kurama" Please review.


	6. DNA

Yusuke, AF, and Kuwabara are alone in a room

AF: I'm bored……… AGAIN!

Yusuke: So move around.

AF: No lets not.

Kuwabara's stomach growls

AF:Hungry much?

Kuwabara: Just a little.

Yusuke: Lets get some food.

Everyone runs to fridge

AF: Cool there's ice cream in the freezer!

Yusuke: I wouldn't if I were you.

AF: Why not?

Kuwabara: That's Hiei's.

AF: So….

Yusuke: Do you have a death wish?

AF: YEP!

Yusuke: Oh boy,

AF; I'm joking I know Hiei loves his 'sweet snow,' but he won't know unless someone tells him (gives Yueske and Kuwabara a dark look)

Yusuke: Secrets safe with me!

Kuwabara: Yeah I won't tell Hiei.

Hiei: Won't tell Hiei what?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and AF: Ah Shit!

Kurama caught up to the others,

"Did you get her to do anything?" Kurama shook his head slightly. Yusuke sighed and decided to head back to Koenma's office. When they walked in they saw a computer being hooked up to the large TV screen.

" What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"The files of the children are on here, so I'm hooking it up so we can all see and find out who the girl is. The others are still being gathered or are being returned home." Koenma began to hook up some wires and Kurama seeing him struggle began to help.

Once everything was hooked up they turned on the screen and the computer. Koenma opened the files and began the search.

" The files show a picture as you can see of what they look like now." He scrolled down a bit, "Each file should give us their general background. Like age, name, birthday, when they were taken, who their family is, stuff like that."

"That's her Yusuke broke in as he saw the girls picture appear on the screen."

Koenma clicked on the file and opened it up. They saw general information age, name, birthday, when they were taken, what number child they were. However everyone was stuck on the name.

" Yunara Urameshi?" Kuwabara said confused, "Hey Urameshi you got a sister or something?"

Koenma cleared his throat and read out the rest of her information, " Today is her birthday (great birthday gift), she just turned 15 (a/n: the guys are all 16, that way it's easier to remember), her nickname is Nara, she used to live with her mother and older brother, and she was the 20th child taken."

Yusuke sat and listened to Koenma reading her info. He was starting to remember more about when he was little, the fuzzy picture in his mind becoming clearer.

"So they weren't just dreams," Yusuke said more to himself than to anyone else.

" Hey Koenma how can we tell this ain't a different Urameshi family?" Koenma sighed and pushed a button. The blonde doctor walked in shortly after.

"Take Yusuke and run some test's on him and the girl Nara." The doctor bowed and left with Yusuke following him. Shortly after the results were ready.

"Nara and Yusuke are indeed brother and sister, but judging by the scale I'd say only half related."

"Thank you doctor," Koenma said as the man left. Yusuke sat for a bit and let it all sink in as more memories filled his mind.

" A promise," Yusuke said quietly.

"Huh? What'd you say Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I remember that I promised to find her when she was taken away. I guess I did without meaning to." He smiled slightly. He suddenly got up, "I'm gonna go see her." The others, except Koenma, followed.

When they reached the room Yusuke carefully opened the door, just in case she was asleep. But she wasn't she was wide-awake sitting in the corner of the room. Yusuke and the others carefully walked over causing her to back away.

'What do they want?' she thought fearfully as they came closer. Yusuke knelt down in front of her, and she quickly closed her eyes preparing for the pain.

"Hey Nara," Yusuke said quietly. Nara opened her eyes.

' How'd he know my name?' she wondered.

" It's me...Yusuke, remember?" Nara felt like her heart was going to explode. She remained emotionless except now she looked at him, straight in the eyes. He looked just like he did when they were little. Yusuke held out his hand to her.

" Told you I'd find ya."

Nara stared at his hand, a silence filled the room, you could probably hear a pin drop. Slowly Nara extended her hand and put it in Yueske's.

'Don't let your guard down,' she told herself, 'brother or not I still need to be careful it could be a tick.' Yusuke smiled and pulled her up and began to introduce her to each of his friend.

"This is Hiei, a fire/ice demon, sword master, and a mind reader. He can't stand me or Kuwabara."

"Hn," Hiei said nodding to Nara.

" This is Kurama, a nice guy with a very confusing past that I get jumbled up every time I tell it. So he'll probably explain it to ya later." Kurama bowed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said sending a warm shiver up Nara's spine. Nara looked at Yusuke; he wasn't acting like his old self.

" And this is Kuwabara, the biggest idiot you'll ever meet!"

"Hi I-…HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to argue back and forth and Nara sighed inside a little.

' That's the Yusuke I remember.'

Kurama and Hiei led her over to a safe place, away from Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight.

"You get used to it after a while," Kurama said watching them argue. While the Yusuke and Kuwabara fought, Kurama explained to Nara what Yusuke meant about his past being confusing. After Yusuke and Kuwabara finished fighting they began to tell Nara about what they do for Koenma. Telling her scary and funny stories, which she remained emotionless through. They weren't trying to push her into talking; they gave her the space she needed.

**AF, Yusuke, and Kuwabara being chased by Hiei**

AF: Hiei stop! I said I was sorry!

Yusuke: Damn it AF, you couldn't have eaten something else?

AF: Don't blame me! I have a sweet tooth! And besides Kuwabara was the hungry one!

Yusuke: But he didn't try and eat the ice cream!

Kuwabara: Yueske maybe he'll stop chasing us if we give him her!

AF: O.O What? No please don't!

Yusuke and Kuwabara grab AF

Yusuke: We'll give you her if you leave us alone.

Hiei: Deal.

AF: No wait! (digs in pockets desperately) I have chocolate! I'll give you it just please don't hurt me!

Hiei: Fine, (takes chocolate) but don't you dare try to eat my sweet snow again!

AF: (whispers) Thank you. (Normal voice) Please Review


	7. Adapting

AF: Urge, I have such major writers block!

Yusuke: That sucks (eats a chip)

AF: Hey where'd you get those?

Yusuke: From your "secret" stash.

AF: Hey! Give me those (takes chip bag). I apologize for this chapter in advance, major block. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Nara and the plot.

Koenma let Yusuke take Nara home with him a few days later after the doctor said she was completely healed. Over those days Yusuke and the others spent their time with Nara telling her more about themselves. Yusuke even explained that he had moved into his own apartment and that she could stay there with him.

Yusuke unlocked the door and let Nara in first. Nara looked around and saw it had a small living room with a TV, a really small kitchen, a bathroom, and two small bedrooms. She looked in the bedrooms and saw one had a bed and a dresser and the other had stuff all shoved in it.

"I'll clean out that room so you can have it, but until then you can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Yusuke said putting down a bag off clothes Botan had given Nara. Nara was wearing one of the outfits given to her, a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

The next day Kuwabara and Kurama came over.

"Hey Urameshi," he said coming in through the door, "Where you at?"

"In here!" Yusuke yelled from the spare room. Nara watched from the couch as the two boys walked in. She stiffened slightly; she still was getting use to having so many guys around her that didn't want to rape her. Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke was on his hands and knees moving stuff around, and basically looked like a monkey.

"I'm cleaning up this room so Nara can have her own room," Yusuke said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Oh," Kuwabara said, "Need any help I've got nothing better to do."

"Sure, but wait till I'm done with my brake so you don't mess anything up."

Kurama looked at Nara, "Hello," he said smiling. Nara nodded and Kurama went over to Yusuke and offered his help. Nara watched as they all began moving box after box. It was really dull so she just got up and went to the kitchen. Yusuke told her she could eat whatever and whenever, so she began to look around. She pulled out some cereal and ate some, and turned to look out the window. She jumped and dropped the box of cereal on the floor and fell over. The guys herd the thump of Nara hitting the floor and ran to see what happened.

In the window was Hiei.

"Hiei," Kuwabara said opening the window for him, "How the hell did you get up here?"

"The tree baka," Hiei said looking over at Nara as Yusuke and Kurama helped her up. She was breathing hard and you could tell Hiei had scared the shit out of her but she didn't show it.

Yusuke looked like he was gonna hit Hiei for scaring her like that but held back.

"Hn, sorry." Was Hiei's only response, "Koenma sent me to tell you that you have a knew mission."

"Crap, what about Nara?" Yusuke asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Ask him not me."

AF: Ok that seems alright.

Yusuke: Yeah sure for now, but what about the next chapter?

AF: I'll be ok for that one, it was just this chapter I had problems with.

Yusuke: So far.

AF: Oh shut up!

Please review and I apologize for the boring chapter.


	8. Mother and Daughter Time

Kurama: What are you doing?

AF: (Standing on head) I'm trying to type, but I'm tired. So I'm getting some blood into my head to help me think!

Kurama: (sigh) Don't hurt yourself

(CRASH)

AF: Ow.

Yusuke and the others walked through the doors, Nara following timidly behind.

"Hey Koenma, you said we had a mission?"

"Yes, just a small one, you just need to help rally up some low class demons," Koenma said. Nara looked over at Yusuke and saw him glance at her for a brief second.

"What about Nara?" he asked. Koenma looked over at her and thought for a moment.

"Well I don't think she can go with you," he said while Nara thought, 'Duh', "Can't she stay with her mother or Genkai?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Well go check, your mission starts tomorrow so don't forget!" Koenma yelled as they all walked out.

Yusuke called his mom on the phone when they got home. He had already told her about Nara coming home, leaving out what exactly happened to her.

"Hey mom, it's Yusuke. I was wondering if Nara could stay with you for a few days, I have to go on a trip."

"A trip, you sound like an adult going on a business trip. Yeah she can stay with me, how long do you think you'll be gone?" Atsuko asked.

" Just a few, I'm not exactly sure yet. Oh one more thing Nara has larengidus so don't make her talk, ok?"

"Yeah sure, when is she coming over?"

"Tomorrow."

Once Yusuke was done on the phone he helped Nara put some cloths in a suite case they had found while cleaning out he other room.

"When I come back I'll finish clearing it out," Yusuke said putting the suite case by the door, "You don't mind going to moms for a while do you?" Nara shook her head; she didn't mind at all, she hadn't seen her mother in years.

The next day Yusuke and the others dropped Nara off at Atsuko's, and then leaving for their mission. Yusuke warned Nara that their mom was still an alcoholic and didn't know anything about what had happened to her, so she might have to put up with a few things. Nara took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

There was silence for a moment, then a loud crash, something breaking, someone swearing loudly, and a pair of feet coming to the door. Nara had half a mind of running, but stopped as the door opened, reveling her mother.

"NARA!" she yelled and almost tackled her to the ground. Nara stiffened as her mother hugged her tightly, all the air knocked out of her lungs. When she was finally released her mother showed her to a room.

"This use to be your room, remember?" Nara nodded as she set her suite case on the bed. She remembered, she remembered everything. How Yusuke and her would sneak in and out of rooms while their mother was asleep to eat junk food. She remembered the nightmares she had had and Yusuke coming in the room to comfort her. She also remembered two men dressed in black taking her away. Nara shivered at the memory.

"Cold?" Atsuko asked. Nara nodded as her mother turned up the heat. Nara spent most of the day in her room, she had found an old photo album and decided to look through it. When it was time for dinner the table was a deadly quiet. Nara remembered the days when she and Yusuke would make jokes across the dinner table and the one time he actually threw food at her.

Atsuko looked up from her plate, she was thinking on weather it was the right time or not.

"Hey Nara come here for a second I want to give you something." Nara followed her mother into a room and watched her mother pull out an old brown box.

"Your father asked me to give this to you when you were old enough before he left." She opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden locket in the shape if a heart, with a rose engraved on the front. Nara took it and examined it, it was beautiful, she looked on the back and saw an inscription, '_even if there is no blue moon I'll still be with you.' _

' Yeah whatever that means,' Nara thought as she opened it up. A familiar tune began to play. She looked inside only to find that there was no picture.

'You think he would have put a picture of himself in there for me,' Nara thought, 'oh well. At least I know he did somewhat care about me.'

Nara spent the next few days in her room tracing the rose on the front of her locket, letting the tune play. It was a soft melody, kind of like a lullaby. She had heard it before but she couldn't place it.

Yusuke and the others came to get her four days after they had left her.

"Hey Nara," Yusuke said as she walked toward them. She nodded her face emotionless, but she was happy to see them all back unharmed. "Thanks for looking after her mom."

"Yusuke you treat her like she's five years old and not fifteen. I'm sure she would've been fine at your place by herself."

"So you didn't want to see her?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course I wanted to see her, but I'm just saying she probably could have looked after herself." Yusuke shook his head as he led Nara off to they're home. He knew that after what she had been through she probably wouldn't want to be left home alone.

AF: Ow, that hurt.

Kurama: Well who stood on their head?

AF: ( Happily) ME!

Kurama: please review.


	9. Spirit Powers

AF: Happy New year everybody!

(Yusuke and Kuwabara pull some crackers)

AF: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, unfortunately.

Kurama: Hiei don't eat that yet!

(Hiei trying to steal some of the ice cream)

Hiei: Hn.

"Hey Nara this weekend we're gonna go up to Genkia's place, ok?" Yusuke said two days later. He explained to her who Genkai was yesterday. Nara nodded and went into the living room and started flipping through the channels.

That weekend Nara and Yusuke began their long climb up the stairs to Genkia's. Nara felt like her legs were going to fall off when they reached the top.

'Thank God,' Nara thought as she saw that everyone else was there.

"Hey guys," Yusuke said breathing heavily, he would never get use to going up those stairs. Everyone exchanged greetings, Nara nodding to each of them, and heading to the inside.

Kurama knocked on the door and an old woman with washed out pink hair let them in.

"Master Genkai this is Yusuke's sister Nara," Kurama introduced. They had already explained her situation to Genkai. Nara bowed respectfully and Genkai smiled. Nara met Yukina as she served them all some tea and began to talk lightly. Finally Yusuke was pulled aside by Genkai.

"I sense your sister has some spirit energy inside her,"

"Don't we all?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Genkai waked him in the head.

"I'm serious, if you want her to be able to protect herself let me help her bring out her powers and then you and the others can train with her." Yusuke nodded.

"Lets see what she wants to do."

When they told Nara she nodded agreeing to let Genkai train her. She only learnt how to make her energy take form and how to use it in a battle though, Genkai didn't want to push her.

'Maybe on the next mission I could go too,' Nara thought as she formed a pair of katanas with her spirit energy. She did want to help her brother out, and with her new powers she might be able to.

Genkai taught her how to shoot the rei gun, use her spirit katanas, and some basic martial art movements. Nara seemed to be a fast learner; she was good at most of the techniques taught to her after six weeks of training. Genkai told her to go practice fighting with the guys.

Nara seemed nervous about fighting her brother and his friends, but Genkai told her not to worry and that they wouldn't let anything bad happen. She went up against Kuwabara, since they thought he would be easiest, much to his protest. Genkai figured once Nara was fully healed she could teach more to her.

Kuwabara and Nara both summoned there spirit swords. Kuwabara's one sword glowing orange. While Nara's katanas were a cerulean blue. Kuwabara decided to make the first move, charging at Nara with his sword in the air about to bring it down on her head. Just as he was about to hit her Nara ducked down into a sweeping kick and knocked Kuwabara to the ground. Everyone stood with shock as she held hard sword over Kuwabara's heart.

"Winner Nara," Genkai said smiling.

Nara's face remained emotionless as she helped Kuwabara up, inside she felt so happy.

'Maybe now Genkai can teach me more!' she thought to herself.

That night Nara sat out side looking up at the star filled sky. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she stiffened.

"Hey," Kurama said, " Can I sit her?" Nara nodded as Kurama sat down.

"You did really well today," Kurama said as Nara nodded excepting the complement. They sat in silence for a while, "Nice night," Kurama said looking up at the stars Nara nodded again. After that they sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

A cold breeze came by making Nara cold, but she didn't shiver. Kurama sensed her getting cold and wrapped his jacket around her. She nods again thanking him in her own way. Kurama looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you are very pretty, but I bet you would be beautiful if you could smile." Nara had no outward reaction, but inside she was blushing.

'I wish I could Kurama, but I forgot how a long time ago.'

Hiei: Now?

AF: No.

Hiei: Now?

AF: NO.

Hiei; How about now?

AF: FINE!

(Hiei begins to chow down on the ice cream)

AF: Please review.


	10. Just to See You Smile

AF: AHHH Midterms

Kurama: What's the big deal?

Yusuke: Are you kidding me! The give you a test on everything and expect you to remember all that shit!

AF: Especially geometry.

(Yusuke nods his head)

Kurama: So why don't you study?

AF: I am but do you really expect me to remember all this crap?

Kurama: Yes.

AF: Are you gonna be able to remember all this crap?

Kurama: Yep.

AF: -.- You're crazy.

Three days had passed since Nara kicked Kuwabara's ass. Genkai had decided to put them all to work.

"Why can't you move this crap?" Yusuke complained moving a heavy box from a room to a cellar.

"Your here so I might as well have you do it," Genkai said leaving the teens to their work, "And don't break anything!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei grumbled as they were forced to carry the boxes. Nara and Kurama carried their own loads with no complaints. Genkai had a cellar installed a few weeks ago, a little away from her temple, so they had to carry the boxes a pretty fair distance.

"Damn," Yusuke said picking up another box, "How many of these does she have?" Kurama looked around and calculated.

"This is the last trip."

Yusuke led the line of box carriers. Kuwabara behind him, followed by Kurama, then Nara, and finally Hiei. Nara could feel the boxes were considerably heavy, and she was caring the light ones. Poor Hiei couldn't see were he was going, and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they would fall over any minuet. Kurama seemed tiered as well, but he wasn't as bad as the others.

"Damn what she have in these things, boulders?" Yusuke complained for about the sixth time.

"Shut up Urameshi and carry it down the stair so we can set our stuff down too!" Kuwabara yelled.

They all started down the stairs careful not to trip, since the floors were a little damp from cleaning. Just then to everyone's surprise Hiei tripped on the stair, unable to see were he was going.

Just like dominoes they all fell down the stairs in a big pile, boxes fling everywhere.

"What the hell? Get off!" Yusuke yelled trying to get up in vain.

"I would but Kurama, Nara, and the 'Gravity Master' here are on top of me!"

"Yo! Mr. Gravity Master, get up!"

Hiei got up and stepped back as everyone else got up. But one of the boxes laid in Hiei's way, causing him to fall again (a/n: yes Hiei fell, the end of the world is coming, just chill, no flames!). As a natural reaction he grabbed onto Nara, and Nara grabbed onto Kurama, and soon they were all back on the floor.

"Smooth," Yusuke said sarcastically to Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei said getting up as the other guys followed. They were about to leave when they paused. An unfamiliar sound reaching their ears. They turned to see Nara still on the floor laughing at them all.

They all smiled, Hiei smirked slightly, as they listened to Nara laugh for the first time in years. Kurama helped her up and she still giggled. Things were starting to look up for her after all.

AF: I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I was trying to update before my midterms cause I wont be able to for a while. Please review while you wait for the next chapter!


	11. Nara on Her Own

Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was having some technical problems. But now please read and review!

Everyone was excited about Nara laughing; they couldn't wait until they got her to talk. The next few days at Genkia's they just messed around, teaching Nara some different fighting techniques. Even Hiei taught her some sword movements for her spirit katanas.

"Come On Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke, trying to get him into a fight.

"Naw, why bother wasting my energy when I know I'm gonna win?" Nara giggled at Kuwabara's face. They had made it a game, who ever can get Nara to laugh the most in a day wins. Even Hiei got her to laugh, but he wasn't planning on it. He was just insulting her brother and Kuwabara as usual, and apparently it was funny.

Kuwabara gave up and sulked away leaving Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Nara sitting on the grass (well Hiei was up in a tree, but you get the picture).

"So Kurama what's the score for today?" Yusuke asked lazily lying back down on the grass.

"Kuwabara has 2, Hiei has1, you have 4, and I have 3."

"I told you I'm not playing your ridicules games fox," Hiei said from his tree.

"But we included you so you are playing," Kurama said, "Besides you have a point, that's a lot better then nothing."

"Hn," Hiei said jumping away to another tree away from the others.

"So wait I'm winning?" Kurama nodded at Yusuke who apparently just realized he was in the lead, "Oh Yeah!" Yusuke said triumphantly.

Nara rolled her eyes, "_He tries to hard,_" she thought getting up and heading to Genkia's temple.

"Hey Nara were you going?" Yusuke said looking at his sister. She pointed to the temple and Yusuke nodded, "You shouldn't go up by yourself." Nara put her hands on her hips and made a face that said, "I think I can take care of myself." Yusuke chuckled at his sister's antiques.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but what if it's an ambush?" Nara rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"I'll go with her Yusuke," Kurama said getting up from his spot. Yusuke nodded and laid back down, "Just don't fall asleep outside again!" Kurama yelled as he went to catch up to Nara.

"Hello Miss. Nara." Nara rolled her eyes making Kurama smile. He knew it annoyed her when he called her "miss." It amused him though; the way she reacted to thing now compared to a few weeks ago was so different. When they had first found her she had trouble looking people in the eye, now she looked at them with out any sign of fear.

"So you and Yusuke are heading home tomorrow?" Nara nodded unhappily. She really liked it here; she had met some really nice people. Genkai was funny and a great teacher and Yukina was so sweat and quite. She also liked being outside with the others and training with them.

Nara fiddled with the locket her mother gave her from her father. She had started wearing it a while ago and had a habit of fiddling with it when she was nervous or just thinking. Kurama watched with some amusement as she continued to play with the locket. Yusuke said that his mom gave it to her when they had gone on their mission, but he didn't think it came directly from Atsuko. He sighed and pulled Nara's hand away from the necklace.

"You know that might get annoying after a while," he said smiling at her. Nara shrugged and went up to the door of the temple, Kurama still holding her hand. She was about to enter when she noticed that he hadn't let go. She looked down at their hands, as did Kurama.

"Oh sorry!" he said letting go of her hand. Nara smiled and went inside, Kurama following her.

**Following Morning**

Yusuke and Nara walked down the stairs of Genkia's temple the next morning.

"Did you have fun Nara?" Nara shook her head looking back up the stairs, "Don't worry we'll go back soon. And we'll probably see Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama later on this week." Nara smiled and nodded and began to follow Yusuke the rest of the way home.

They spent the rest of the moving stuff into Nara's new room. By the end of the day she had a white dresser, a nice single bed, a wooden desk, and a bookshelf.

"Hey Nara can you read at all?" Nara looked insulted at the question. When they were little you could either find Nara playing with Yusuke and some other kids or reading a book. Yusuke noticed the way she looked at him and then he remembered.

"Oh yeah! But I mean are you rusty?" Nara walked over to the bookshelf. They had put a few books on there and she pulled out a random book. She read the first few pages in a matter of minuets and closed the book.

_"Am I rusty. Please! H's probably more rusty than I am!"_ Nara thought leaving the room. Yusuke laughed a little and went into the living room to watch TV. She plopped down next to him and watched the screen without much amusement, Yusuke was watching commercials. Not a show just the commercials, every time the scheduled show came back on he'd flip to another channel to watch more. Nara got tiered of watching and went to her room, grabbing a book on the way.

She didn't have many books, just a few novels that had somehow found their way into Yusuke's home. She sat on her bed and began to read, falling asleep soon after.

When she woke up it was morning.

"Hey Nara Kuwabara and I are going to the arcade, want to come?" Nara nodded and went to get changed. They all walked down the street with comfortable cloths on: Yusuke had a white t-shirt and blue jeans, Kuwabara had a blue shirt with black jeans, and Nara had her hair in a pony tail with a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the knee.

"So what game first?" Yusuke asked. Nara shook her head; she had no interest in playing the games.

"If you didn't want to play then why did you come?" Yusuke asked annoyed. Nara shrugged and sat on a bench near by. Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged and went of to play some games.

Nara let out a sigh as a man came up to her.

"This seat taken?" Nara shook her head and the man sat down. They sat there for about five minuets in silence. Nara saw the man was eyeing her up, making her shift nervously. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and got up to leave. But the man stopped her.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist, "don't leave yet." Nara tried to pull free but the mans gripped was unnaturally strong. He dragged her by the wrist down an abandoned ally and slammed her against the wall.

"I said don't go yet, I need to have some energy." He tightened his grip on her wrist and Nara felt herself getting weaker. She could tell that he must be a drainer demon, and she knew he had other intensions than just draining her of her energy. She knew the look in his eyes all to well.

"_No I can't let this happen again! I've come to far!"_ She threw her leg out hitting the guy wear it hurts. He released her and she began to run.

"Get back here!" the man yelled doubled over in pain. She was about to get out of there when two more demons blocked her way.

They grabbed her, Nara opened her mouth but nothing came out. She couldn't scream for help, just like she couldn't scream for help before. Nara felt hot tears come to her eyes and was about to give up when she remembered how Yusuke always had someone with her incase of trouble, and how she always felt annoyed because she felt she could take care of herself.

"_ The one time he doesn't send me off with someone,_" Nara thought and couldn't help but smile a bit. This was her chance to prove she wasn't weak and she was letting slip through her fingers.

One of the demons got out a knife and cut her check letting blood trickle down it.

"Let the games begin,' he said. The knife came closer and as if in slow motion Nara broke free from the other twos grasp and punched the other guy away. The other two fell back from her breaking away so suddenly. Nara created her spirit katanas and charged at the demons. In a downward motion she killed the first two and did the same to the other one.

"_I did it!_" Nara thought falling to her knees exhausted. She realized she had to get back to her seat before Yusuke noticed she was gone. Her legs shook as she went back to the bench and sat down. Five minuets later they came out arguing about something, Nara felt a bit better and could walk without feeling like she was gonna fall over.

"Hey Nara lets go!" Yusuke yelled. She got up and walked over to them. They walked for about two seconds until Yusuke noticed her cheek.

"Nara what the hell happened?"

Nara looked at him; she didn't know how she could sign to him what exactly happened. Suddenly they all fell through the ground and landed in Koenma's office.

_"Oh shit what now,"_ Nara thought as Koenma turned to look at them, Hiei and Kurama were also there. The y all sat down and waited for the toddler to speak.

Ok I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I am sorry it took so long to update!


	12. New Member

Koenma looked at the three of them seating in their seats in front of his desk.

"I was recently informed that three drainer demons had found their way into the human world." Nara sat in her seat waiting for him to say something else but Yusuke cut in.

"So you want me and Kuwabara to hunt them down?"

"No actually, they have already been disposed of," the toddler said with a small smile.

"So why the hell did you bring us here!" Yusuke said, mad at Koenma for wasting his time.

"Because I thought you would like to know that your sister got rid of them." Yusuke looked taken aback. He glanced over at Nara and then looked back at Koenma.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertain, "She's been with me most of the day."

"Then what about that cut on her cheek?" Koenma said pointing to Nara's cheek. Yusuke looked closely at the cut as if he expected it to tell him how it got on his sisters face.

"Nara did you fight three demons while we were in the arcade?" Yusuke finally asked. Nara nodded slowly not really knowing what her brothers' reaction might be.

"Damn girl you fight fast!" Yusuke said patting his sister on the back. Nara smiled and began to relax. Koenma cleared his throat and looked at Nara.

"Nara how would you like to join the team and become a spirit detective?" Nara looked a little shocked and nodded.

'_Finally I get to be on the team!'_ she thought excitedly. Yusuke looked at his sister a small smile on his face.

'_She's come a long way,'_ He thought, '_She used to not be able to be near people and now she's joining our team.'_

"Hey we should get Kurama and Hiei and tell them the news!" Kuwabara said. Koenma opened a portal and let them head back to the human world.

They all headed back to Yusuke's and called Kurama's house.

"Hey Kurama can you find Hiei and meet us at my place?" Kurama agreed and came over with a muttering Hiei in a few minuets.

"Attention all demons and humans!" Yusuke said standing on top of the couch, "We have a new member to the team. My kick ass sister Nara!" Everyone clapped and Nara felt a bit embarrassed. The all headed out somewhere, not telling Nara where they were headed. They arrived at an ice rink and Yusuke pulled her in with them. She looked over at Hiei and saw he didn't look amused.

She tapped him on the shoulder with questioning eyes. Hiei opened a mind link and was a little surprised to find her mind walls down.

'_Why are we here?'_ she asked through the link.

"Fox," Hiei said and Kurama turned, "the onna wants to know why we are here." Kurama was surprised that Nara had opened her mind up but recovered.

"Yusuke's idea, he said Nara used to love ice skating."

'_Did you here him?'_

'_Yes, thank you Hiei.'_

'_Hn.' _They got their skates and began their way around the rink. It was an indoor rink so Nara couldn't look up at the stars, but it was summer so she didn't mind, it was nice and cool. She was surprised that she could keep her balance and laughed at Yusuke and Kuwabara falling on the ice. She looked around and saw Hiei sitting off somewhere and then disappear. She began to look for Kurama but she saw him coming towards her.

"Having fun?" he asked. Nara nodded and giggled as Kuwabara fell and grabbed on to Yusuke, pulling him down as well.

They skated together for a while until a couple skate song came on. Nara made to leave but Kurama grabbed her hand.

"Skate with me?" he asked. Nara smiled and nodded. They skated together for a while and Nara spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the benches making kissey faces at them.

'_Yeah right, as if he would really like a quiet girl like me. I wish I could talk, but something keeps stopping me.' _ The song ended and they decided to leave. Nara shivered as they all walked together. Kurama placed his jacket on her to keep her warm, making Nara blush a bit. The night was filled with stars, a perfect ending to Nara's day as she walked with the guys and watched them.

'_I wonder what my first mission will be like.'_

I know this chapter was kinda bad, but the next one will hopefully be better. Please review anyways!


	13. Sword of Seas

A/N: Sorry people for taking so long to update. But now that I'm out of school maybe I can update more. And hopefully my writing abilities will improve. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And please continue reviewing I want to hear your opinions!

Nara sat in the living room reading a book Yusuke got from the library. It was just last night that the gang had gone out ice-skating, where Nara felt an empty void. She wanted to talk, she wanted to be able to communicate again. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She felt childish, not being able to speak. No body seemed to understand how important the ability to talk was, the ability to talk to people about problems, to warn people about danger, to make jokes with people, to be a voice of reason when everything seemed wrong, and to share feelings of someone to someone else. Nara turned the page of the book as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Yusuke yelled from his room. He ran around the corner of the house that led to his room and answered the door. On the outside stood Kuwabara and Kurama, both with a serious expression on their faces.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked letting them in.

"Koenma's got a mission for us," Kuwabara said.

"Already?" Yusuke asked slightly shocked.

"He's sending a portal so we can be briefed on it before we head out," Kurama said. Nara felt a pang of excitement, her first real mission with the team.

A blue-green light came from behind Nara and she turned in her seat to see what it was.

"Here it is," Kurama said walking towards it, "coming Nara?" Nara got up from her seat and slipped on her shoes as the guys walked trough, she followed after them. In Koenma's office Nara saw Hiei already there leaning against the wall. Koenma sat in his chair motioning to them to sit down.

"I trust you guys have made Nara feels welcomed to our team," Koenma said avoiding eye contact and looking down at some papers. Everyone nodded and Koenma began to explain what he had in stored for them.

"It has come to our attention that a water demon named Yuki has been searching for the Sword of Seas. A powerful item that can give a person power over water, and in the hands of a water demon who knows what could happen." Nara stiffened at the mention of the demon; she remembered a water demon named Yuki who bought one of the girls John sold. She wanted to ask if they had recovered the girl but her voice wouldn't let her.

"So you want us to do what?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

"I want you to go and bring back the sword before Yuki can get to it ' Koenma said as if discussing the weather.

"And where is it?" Hiei asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'll open a portal for you, it's inside of a cave so you'll have to search for, because I don't know where it is exactly. All I know is the cave its in.

_'If Koenma knows where it is wouldn't Yuki know too?'_ Nara asked herself. She looked at Hiei hoping he would voice her concern but her didn't even look at her. '_Danm now would be a good time for me to be able to say something!' _

"Ok here is your portal. Good Luck team!" Koenma said waving good-bye to them as they walked through.

On the other side of the portal stood a wide mouth cave that looked like it was the home of something horrible. Nara shivered slightly thinking of the fact that Yuki might be waiting for them on the inside already possessing the sword. Her shiver went unnoticed by anyone as they walked into the open mouth of the cave.

The caves build wasn't to complex, there weren't any places that had to paths to walk so the team could stay together, and there was just enough light to see. It also didn't look like it could fall apart at any minuet, which helped Nara relax a bit. They walked down another path and came out into an open area. Right in front of them was the Sword of Seas. It was a beautiful sword it's handle had different blue gems in it and the blade looked like it could cut an elephant in half with one swing. The sheath was a cerulean blue with similar gems in it. Both stood side by side in a water case that looked just like a glass box.

Yusuke was the first to approach the sword, he reached it untouched. There was no war cry or evil laughter, just silence.

'_Did Koenma really find this place and not Yuki?' _Nara thought as Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke.

"This is to easy," Kurama said saying exactly what Nara was thinking.

"Maybe we actually wont have to fight for something!" Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Baka, it's probably a trap," Hiei said also walking over to where Yusuke stood. He examined the sword and the sheath carefully.

"Hn," Hiei said triumphantly, "it is a trap. Take this sword and sheath from it's place and the roof of the cave will collapse around us." He pointed up to the rock above them. There was a black line traced around a large amount of rocks waiting to fall. Kurama examined the line of rocks and a small smile came to his face.

"They were going to separate us. If those rocks fell it would be enough to separate us from each other. If Yusuke were to take the sword now you three would be stuck over there while Nara and I would be over here, and then they would take us out."

"Very impressive fox, but don't you think I would have a back up plan?" came a voice from a corner of the room. They turned to see a man with blue hair and blue eyes walking towards them. In his hand he held a sword, a sword with blue gems in its hilt and a blade that looked like it could slice through an elephant with one swing.

"It's a fake!" Yusuke said looking at the sword in the water box, "If we had taken it we would have taken the wrong one!"

"That's right detective," Yuki said swing the sword around in a circular motion, "and guess who gets to experience its extraordinary power first."

'_Oh shit,'_ Nara thought to herself, _'We're in trouble.'_


	14. Let Your Voice Be Heard

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please continue reviewing so I know what people think of it.

Yuki continued swing the sword around as the gang took their fighting stances.

"You really think you can defeat me now that I have this?" Yuki said stopping in mid-swing, as Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to charge into battle.

"Dragon Typhoon!" Yuki yelled as a stream of water rushed out of the blades tip. It hit both Yusuke and Kuwabara, knocking them into a wall. Hiei was next to fight, only he moved so quickly that Yuki had no time to conger any water attacks. So both were locked in an intense sword fight.

"Should we help him?" Kuwabara asked drenched from head to toe, a few cuts along his body from the water pressure. Kurama nodded and the three of them went to assist Hiei when creatures made out of water cut them off.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Yuki said still fighting Hiei. Yuki sent a fatal blow at Hiei who dodged, but what he didn't see coming was the hilt of the sword that hit him straight in the stomach, full force. With the wind knocked out of him Hiei flew through the air and landed in a heap on the ground gasping for air.

"You alright Hiei?" Kurama said cutting one of the water creatures heads off. Hiei nodded and after catching his breath got back up to assist the others in their fight. All the water creatures would have been dead a long time ago, but they just kept coming back to life.

"Don't these things know how to stay dead?" Yusuke said shooting a hole through one of the water creatures, only to have it regenerate. Nara looked around the cave and saw Yuki was still there.

_'Why is he still here? He's got what he wants, why doesn't he just get away while he has the chance?' _Nara thought using her spirit katanas to cut two more heads off the creatures.

_'Because he wants to have some fun,'_ came Yuki's voice inside her head.

'_Why are you speaking in third person?'_

_'Because I can.'_

Nara rolled her eyes; she just didn't get some people.

"Nara behind you!" Yusuke yelled. Nara turned in time to chop the same head off she had several minuets ago.

'_We need fire of something similar to that,'_ Nara thought looking around. Just on the other end of the fights a few torches burned in a few holders. She ran as quickly as she could to them, Yusuke and the others watching her in confusion. Then understanding her plan they made there way over to her still fighting. Nara handed each of them a torch and ran out attacking each water puppet.

Each time the fire touched one of them they evaporated and then the team used spirit energy to relight the torch and do it all over again. They were down to ten more puppets. Nara looked around for Yuki but didn't see him anywhere.

_'Did he decide to run while he had the chance now that his puppets are dieing?'_

She continued looking until she spotted him just feet away from the fake sword.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ She looked around at the fights around her, there were just six puppets left. Nara looked up at the ceiling and felt her heart stop. They were standing underneath the rock that would be released if the fake sword were taken from its place.

'_Shit!'_ She thought trying to get Hiei's attention, or anyone's for that matter. But they were down to three puppets and Yuki got closer to the trap.

"Lo-," she barley got it out, "Look ou-" more she needed to get more out so they wouldn't be crushed to death. Nara began to run towards them, if she couldn't say it she'd move them, but the fight had separated them a great deal.

Yuki began to reach for the sword as there were just two puppet left.

_'No! Please say something you stupid thing!'_ Nara yelled to herself just as the last puppet was destroyed and just as was about to pull away the sword.

"LOOK OUT!"

A/N; Ha now people must review or no new chapter for a very very very long time! 


	15. New Girl

"LOOK OUT!" Nara yelled as Yuki moved the fake sword and triggered the trap. Stunned the group stood and looked up seeing the rocks give way. At the last second they moved to Nara's relief.

_'I say look out what do they do look up! Give me a heart attack why don't cha!'_ With the cave's roof caved in there was no escape for them since they all jumped to the side away from the exit. However Yuki was still there so not all was lost. However everyone was still shocked at Nara's sudden outburst of speech.

"Did she?" Yusuke asked unable to complete the entire question.

"I think she did," said Kurama.

"Whoa," was all Kuwabara could come up with.

_'Oh my gosh, we don't have time for this we have to get Yuki before he decides to kill us!'_

Hiei ran over to Yuki before Nara could say what she wanted and took the sword Yuki left carelessly one the ground.

" Call Koenma we're done here," he said.

"What if that's the fake sword?" Nara asked speaking for the second time. Her voice seemed strained from not being used in so long so it came out at almost a whisper, her loud warning was just a stroke of luck.

"Then we'll take him with us," Kurama said growing a vine with a seed and tying Yuki's hand behind his back.

"You really think I'll go that easily?" Yuki said just as Kurama finished tying him. Yuki swung his leg backwards hitting Kurama hard on the shin. Kurama's grip loosened just enough for Yuki to break away, his hands still tied.

"Oh come on," Nara said just enough for Yusuke to hear her.

"Life sucks get used to it," he whispered back to her.

"I knew that already," she whispered back her face falling. She knew a little to well how bad life could suck. Suddenly a portal appeared just behind them.

"You don't seriously think I'll go willingly?" Yuki said as Hiei snuck up behind him.

"No but you might go unconscious," Kurama said. Yuki looked confused as Hiei hit him behind the neck knocking him out or even killing him.

"Is he dead?" Nara asked.

"No we might need him incase this sword is the fake one," Hiei said tossing Yuki's body carelessly to the other side. They all followed after Hiei and stood in Koenma's office.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK HERE! ARE YOU INSANE!" Koenma yelled seeing Yuki's body in the middle of his floor.

"Chill binki breath he's unconscious. We just weren't sure if this is the real sword or not," Yusuke said. Koenma looked confused and they were forced to tell him what had happened.

"Nara spoke?" Koenma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Nara said quietly smiling happy about being able to talk again. Then she remembered something.

"Koenma, did you find one of the girls John was selling in Yuki's possession?"

"No with all that's been going on with this sword I didn't get to finish having them rescued. The list of owners goes in alphabetical order so we probably wouldn't have known for a while weither or not he has a girl."

"Well he does and I think we should go get her," Nara said plainly.

"Ok I question him after I check to see if this sword is the real one or not.

A few minuets later Koenma announced the sword was the real one making everyone sigh in relief.

"Now for the girl Nara mentioned," Koenma said looking through the computer.

"Here she is but he location is not listed."

"Then we'll just ask him nicely where she is," Yusuke said cracking his knuckles. Nara sniggered; Yusuke would never ask "nice questions" even if he had to, he had his own version.

Once Yuki became conscious he soon gave answers to Yusuke's "nice questions" and told them that he had brought the girl with him to the cave.

"So she's still there?" Yusuke asked.

"We need to go back," Nara said softly but determined.

"Were exactly in the cave is she?" Koenma asked getting a portal ready.

"In an area similar to where we were fighting just across the hall," Hiei said his jagan eye glowing beneath his bandana. Koenma opened a portal and they stepped through.

There they found boxes and blankets.

"What's all this?" Yusuke asked kicking a box open. Inside were weapons and other supplies.

"Do you think he camped out here looking for the sword?" Nara asked.

"Probably," Kurama responded. The sound of movement brought everyone away from the cargo and back to what they had come for. In the corner was a figure curled up asleep.

"That's her," Hiei said. Nara was the first to approach the girl, followed by everyone else. The girl stirred and opened her eyes, she looked confused and slightly scared at the sight of these new people. She was skinny, and not naturally, Yuki was apparently starving her along with the abuse. She had crimson eyes and long black hair with crimson tips. If she were to stand up she would probably be the same size as Hiei (A/N: Hiei is taller in this fic, not much about 5inches) and since she was so skinny it made her look ill, which she probably was.

"Who are you," she asked her voice firm despite her condition.

"We're here to help you get out of here," Yusuke said.

"That doesn't answer my question, I asked who you were, not why are you here."

"I'm Nara, that's Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara," Nara said pointing to each person in turn, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hotaru, were you really sent to save me?" asked Hotaru.

"Yep," Yusuke said. A small smile came to her face as she tried to stand but fell back down again. Nara looked and saw her limbs chained in shackles, but not just any shackles these were glowing giving off a golden light just where it touched her limbs.

"What are those?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn, chains," Hiei said.

"I knew what they were, I just meant why are they glowing?"

"Then why didn't you simply ask that?" Hotaru stated.

"It doesn't matter what they are, we just need to know how to get them off," Nara said impatiently," Did Yuki have a key to unlock these?"

Hotaru shook her head sadly.

"Maybe Koenma knows how we can get them off since they obviously aren't something we will be able to break off," said Kurama, pulling out the little compact thing and calling for a portal. Soon after a portal appeared and they walked through it, Nara and Kurama helping Hotaru across.


	16. Getting back To Life

They helped Hotaru into a chair and waited for Koenma to finish his examination.

"Well these are obviously chains to relinquish demon powers. Once these things are on a demon their powers are completely useless and if the do use their powers a wave of pain will go throughout their entire body."

"I could've told you that," Hotaru said feeling like she was wasting her time when she could be free of these damn chains.

"Wait you're a demon?" Nara asked a little surprised.

"A fire demon," Hotaru said matter-of-factly, "But can we speed this up I really want these chains off me."

Koenma pressed a button and the same doctor who treated Nara came in.

"Take this girl here and get these chains off her, then I want you to give her a health inspection and give her some food," Koenma said.

"Yes sir," he said as two nurses came in with a stretcher and put Hotaru on it.

With that they were gone leaving everyone else sitting there like idiots.

"So Nara you spoke today," Koenma said breaking the silence. Nara nodded.

"We already told you that," Yusuke said fiddling with the stamp from Koenma's desk.

"Give me that," Koenma said snatching the stamp from his hands, "This is a very important seal, not a toy for you to mess around with!" Yusuke shrugged and sat upside down on his chair, while Koenma rolled his eyes and put the seal back in its place. They continued to sit in silence until Kurama stood.

"I think maybe we should be going." They nodded and followed Kurama out the door.

"Get us when she's able to see people!" Yusuke yelled as they walked down the hall.

They all sat in Yusuke and Nara's apartment and waited. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching TV while Nara, Hiei, and Kurama sat on the furniture occasionally speaking.

"That girl kind of reminded me of you Hiei," Nara joked.

"Hn."

"They do seem to have the same attitude," Kurama agreed. Hiei just sat there now ignoring the conversation; he then got up and moved to his usual spot at the window. Nara smiled and continued talking to Kurama; her voice getting stronger each time she spoke.

"So when do you think Hotaru will be well enough for us to go see her?" Nara asked.

"Probably not to long, she seemed alright except for the obvious." They continued talking until it was late and everyone went to their homes.

"Where does Hiei stay?" Nara asked noticing the small demon didn't really seem to have a home.

"Wherever he wants I guess," Yusuke said shrugging, "Usually in a tree somewhere near one of our houses."

Nara looked back to where Hiei sat and saw he had disappeared.

'_Probably in a tree somewhere,'_ Nara thought and smiled going to bed.

They were called into Koenma's office the next morning. They entered his office and saw Hotaru sitting in a chair, chain free and looking like she had several decent meals.

"Hotaru has just agreed to join the team," Koenma said happily. Hotaru smiled at the group and stood up to greet them.

"It's the least I can do after you all saved me from Yuki," she said bowing in thanks to them.

"I also want you all to move into the same home, that way we can reach you easier," Koenma said as they all looked at him mouths slightly open.

"And where are we suppose to live?" Yusuke asked annoyed. He only moved out from his mothers a few months before they found Nara, and he didn't want repack everything he had just packed.

"Your all moving in with Genkai, since her land will be all of yours after she passes on," Koenma said, "I already have a team at each of your houses packing your things and moving them into Genkai's."

"What about my mother, how will I explain this to her?" Kurama asked.

"Your sixteen, tell her your moving out for some teenage reason."

"So we don't have pack up anything?" Yusuke asked excitedly.

"I just said I have a team doing that didn't I?"

"I could've pack my own things," Nara said, "I only have a few books and some clothes that Botan lent me."

"Yes well you can return those clothes because I'm giving you and Hotaru money to go buy your own clothes."

Nara and Hotaru looked at each other and smiled, it had been a long time since Nara had gone shopping. They were all a little shocked by all the changes they were going through but didn't complain.

"One more thing," Koenma said before they left, " I want you all to go to the same school so then it's easier to get you all here at the same time."

Nara's heart sank; she hadn't been to school in years. Did Koenma really expect her to go into high school and understand what the teachers were talking about? As if reading her mind Koenma added, "Nara will have special tutoring sessions here in order for her to join you all at school when summers over. However Hiei and Hotaru can choose weather or not to go."

They all went to Genkai's after words and found all their stuff there.

"I think he's finally lost it," Yusuke said going into his room and seeing his stuff unpacked. Nara sighed and went to her room and picked up her book. She continued reading where she had left off until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said putting down her book. The door opened and there stood Genkai. "Genkai, thank you for letting us stay here," she said getting up and bowing, showing her thanks.

"Yeah, yeah, Koenma sent this envelope," she said handing it to her. Nara opened it and found money inside so she could buy her own clothes, "He also said that your special lessons will begin the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you."

With that Genkai left and Nara returned to her book. Tomorrow she would go shopping and the next day she would start preparing herself for school.

"I'm finally going to have a normal life."


	17. A Little Craziness At the Temple

Nara collapsed onto her bed exhausted; she had spent the whole day shopping with Hotaru. The bags of clothed she bought laid on the floor, it's content spilling out.

"I don't know how people do it," Nara said closings her eyes, her arms and legs aching from their work out, "How can people shop all day like this. I can fight demons but I can't go through a whole day of shopping without any pain after words?" She had intended on going home earlier, but they had run in with Botan, Keiko, and Yukina while they were out.

Nara and Hotaru had spent the day talking and getting to know each other, becoming good friends, and then the other girls showed up and dragged them everywhere in the mall. It wasn't that Nara and Hotaru disliked them, it was just they were already tiered and wanted to go home and sleep.

"And I have those weird classes tomorrow," Nara groaned, " How the hell am I suppose to learn all that curriculum before summers over?" Since Nara was taken at a young age she never even finished elementary school, although she was smart for her age reading short novels in her spare time.

"I highly doubt that's gonna be any help," Nara said closing her eyes, " Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow."

The next morning Nara woke up and dressed in black caprees with cargo pockets and a red beater. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail, to keep it out of her face.

"I need to get this cut," she said seeing it was way past her hips and almost down to her knees, if she hadn't of put her hair up. She walked into the kitchen and saw everyone else eating breakfast.

"Morning," she said to them and they all muttered their own greetings.

"Who used all the milk?" Nara said looking for the milk a bowl of dry cereal in her hand.

"Yusuke used it all," Kuwabara said stuffing his face with eggs Kurama probably made. Nara looked over and saw Yusuke also eating cereal; only his bowl was filled with mostly milk instead of cereal.

"Yusuke pour some of what you are wasting in my cereal please," Nara said sweetly.

"I'm not gonna waste any of it," Yusuke said continuing to eat his cereal. Nara made a face and in a flash had Yusuke's bowl of cereal and poured a good amount of milk over her breakfast.

"Hey!"

"Thank you big brother!" she said happily eating her cereal.

Nara entered Koenma's office and saw the young prince in his toddler form waiting for her.

"Come with me," he said leading her to a room. Inside the room was a chair with a helmet attached to it and a whole bunch of wires around it.

"Oh crap," Nara said understanding what Koenma was planning to do

"Sit down please," Koenma said. He planned to hook her up to this thing and fill her mind with all the information it required.

"Great," Nara said sarcastically sitting down.

Nara walked into Genkai's temple hours later her head pulsing with the information Koenma had shoved into her head. He only had done math courses today and would do History tomorrow; followed by Literature, Science, and then English. When she entered she saw Kurama sitting in a chair reading.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Whoever came up with that many different ways to do math should be shot,' Nara said collapsing on a couch near the chair Kurama sat. Kurama smiled and looked back at his book, continuing to read. Nara laid on the couch and listened to her surroundings, it was very quiet, and yet that didn't make sense to Nara.

"Where is everyone?" she asked sitting up.

"All the girls except Hotaru went out, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the arcade again, and Hiei is around here somewhere probably sitting by a window or out back training."

"I'm going to see if I can find Hotaru to spar with," Nara said getting up.

"I thought you were tired," Kurama said looking back at his book.

"Some sparing might help wake me up, besides I haven't trained with Hotaru yet and I'm sure she would love to fight again." Kurama shrugged and Nara went off on her search.

She found Hotaru, but she wasn't alone Hiei was with her. Nara looked to see what they were doing. They were standing in a clearing by the forest Hotaru had fire surrounding her fists while Hiei had his katana in his right hand ready to attack. Nara would have thought they were training, but they weren't facing each other. She looked further and saw why; a giant bug thing was fling at them.

"Looks like a bee or something," Nara said running up to them. Hotaru turned and saw Nara coming towards them.

"Stay back!" was all she yelled before the bee demon came crashing through the trees. Nara examined the surroundings and saw a whole swarm of them alive and dead surrounding them. She knew that an occasional demon somehow found its way into Genkai's lands but she didn't know how an entire swarm made its way in.

"I'll get Kurama!" Nara yelled back somehow managing to make it out and back to where Kurama sat in one piece.

"They're being attacked!" was all she said in order for the fox to follow her to where Hiei and Hotaru stood fighting. When they arrived Hiei had been stung and Hotaru's new clothes had been torn in several places.

"How did they get here?" Kurama said pulling out a rose and making his famous rose whip.

"I don't know!" Nara said forming two spirit katanas and charging at the bees. They killed most of the bees in about an hour, and the rest fled for their lives. Hotaru ran over to Hiei; whose skin had started to turn purple from the bee's poisoned stinger.

"Will he be alright?" Nara asked as Kurama picked up the small demon and carried him back to Genkai's.

"He'll be fine after I give him some antidote," Kurama said.

Later on after Hiei had been treated and had gone to sleep the rest of them sat in the living room, Kurama looking at Hotaru waiting for an explanation.

"Hiei was just being a dumb ass," Hotaru began, "I was sitting under a tree focusing my power on something and Hiei jumped into a tree where a demon bee hive happened to be. Of course he thought it was just a regular bee hive until he trashed it and the swarm came after us." Nara rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought Hiei was smart."

"He is he just wasn't thinking. You cant sense demon bees until its too late, otherwise we would have taken care of the hive a while ago."

"But they were so big, bigger than any human!" Nara yelled confused, "How hard is it to tell the difference!"

"They can alter their size to the size of a normal bee," Kurama explained.

"Oh,"

"But why were they here?" Hotaru asked, while Kurama shrugged.

"I'll talk to Koenma about it next time I see him," Nara said since she was going to see him tomorrow anyway.

Hiei woke up feeling like his usual self just as the others came home. Kurama decided it would be best not to tell the others about what had happened until they knew more about what was going on.

Two weeks had passed and Nara had finished her special training with Koenma. She had a pounding headache every single night those past two weeks but now that it was over it slowly began to fade.

"I don't think I would put my worst enemy through that," Nara said lying on her bed with a cool rag covering her face. She remembered about the conversation she had with Koenma about the bee demons, he had said he would look into it but after a search he confirmed that they had just managed to get into human world by mistake.

"So no one is after us," Nara said closing her eyes, "At least not yet."


	18. New School New Rival

The rest of the summer had passed by in a blur and soon it was time to go back to school. Yusuke and the others were a grade ahead of Nara, which left her all alone, or so she thought. To her surprise Hotaru had decided to go to school with you and had somehow managed to get Hiei to agree to come as well. And not only were they going to be at school but they were also going to be in Nara's grade and be in all of her classes.

"Thanks to Koenma," Nara said remembering how Koenma said he had their classes arranged so they would be in a group. Nara Hiei and Hotaru had entered into their sophomore year together while the others were in their junior year.

"So where to first?" Nara asked looking at Hiei who had their schedule.

"Hn, math," Hiei said obviously pissed that he was actually going to a ningen school. Nara and Hotaru looked at each other and smiled, they knew that Hiei wasn't just pissed about going to school, it was also what he was forced to wear. The boys had to were black pants with a white colored shirt, with a blue jacket with the schools logo on it and a black tie. The girls wore a white colored shirt with the jacket as well, only they didn't have to wear the tie and they had to wear black skirts.

That was the only thing Nara and Hotaru disliked, the skirts. So they wore a pair of shorts underneath to make them feel a bit more comfortable. They walked into their first class together and sat as close as they could to each other, but Hiei also sat as close as he could to the window. Class started and Hiei wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher had to say. The teacher was a woman in her mid thirties with short brown hair and glasses, and her lecture on math was rather boring. Nara watched with interest as slowly Hiei's head sank to his desk and fell asleep.

"Hey Hotaru," Nara whispered pointing at Hiei. Hotaru giggled and watched the teacher approach his desk.

"He knows she's there," Hotaru said smiling as the teacher snuck up on Hiei. Suddenly the teacher sent a textbook falling onto Hiei's desk with a loud BANG. Hiei shot his head up.

"Onna what the hell was that for?" Hiei said coolly. Nara and Hotaru looked at each other knowing something was gonna happen.

"Do not sleep or curse in this class room Mr. Jaganashi."

"It's not my fault you ningens are dull," Hiei said putting his head back down on the desk to resume his nap.

"Then go to the principals office, and explain to him that you think my teaching skills are dull," the teacher said, thinking this might scare her student into silence.

"How bout I just decapitate your head and save everyone the trouble."

"Out!" the teacher yelled. Nara and Hotaru suppressed their laughter as Hiei walked by and glared at them. Class resumed and soon it was time for their lunch break.

"NARA, HOTARU, HIEI!" came the loud voices of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh boy,' Hotaru said just as the class room door almost fell off it's hinges from the force Yusuke used to open it.

"There you two are, where's Hiei?"

"Behind you," Hotaru said. They turned and saw Hiei standing behind Kurama his face looking beyond pissed.

"Hey Hiei they let you out early for good behavior or something?" Nara asked. Hiei didn't respond but Nara and Hotaru both received a famous Hiei glare.

"We were going to eat outside, care to join us?" Kurama asked in his usual polite form. Both Hotaru and Nara nodded and followed the guys outside away from people and sat under a tree. They all sat talking, except Hiei who sat up in the tree they were under, until a group of giggling girls came over.

"Oh boy," Yusuke said while Kuwabara rolled his eyes and Kurama looked at his friends desperately as the girls arrived and started flirting with him.

"Hey Suiichi, we were wondering if you would like to hang out with one of us sometime, **alone**." Kurama looked even more desperately at the others begging for help. Nara decided to take pity on him, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting a kick out of Kurama's predicament.

"Suiichi, who are these girls?" Nara asked cutely, making her eyes slightly bigger and twirling her newly cut hair that came to her mid-back now.

"Nara this is Ayame and her friends," Kurama said thanking her through his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked rudely.

"I'm Nara Urameshi nice to meet you," she replied pleasantly. Ayame glared at her and looked around at the rest of the group. She saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the ground holding in their laughter, she knew who they were.

"Suiichi don't tell me you hang out with such barbaric people?" said Ayame flicking her brown-red hair out of her hazel eyes.

"Who the hell you callin' barbaric!" Yusuke said shooting up hearing her comment knowing it was about all of them. Ayame watched him as Kuwabara and Nara tried to get him to sit back down, his hands bawled into fists.

"I rest my case," Ayame said and looked right at Yusuke, "You wouldn't hit a lady now would you?"

"I don't know what I'll be hittin', but it sure as hell ain't no lady!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me the way you've been raised I'm surprised they didn't put you in a foster home like they did to your sister over here, and even she seems to be a little tramp."

"That's enough Ayame," Kurama said fiercely. Ayame looked taken aback by Kurama defending them.

"Don't tell me you actually like these people?" Ayame said shocked, "They're all gonna end up in prison or something similar to that. I wouldn't be surprised if Uramaeshi's sister ended up like her mo-" but Ayame never got a chance to finish as Nara sent a fist flying freely into her face.

"Don't ever talk about what you could never understand you insolent little bitch," Nara said breathing heavily. It was taking all her strength not to beat her to death.

"You hit me!"

"You wanna try it again?"

Ayame left, her 'friends' following after her, a big blue spot on Ayame's cheek swelling up as they went. The gang looked at Nara in shock, even Hiei who had been up in his tree the whole time was surprised. Several months ago they wouldn't have even considered Nara talking that way, let alone actually hitting someone.

The rest of their lunch was spent in shocked silence and then they resumed their classes. After classes were over they began walking home together. Yusuke spotted Ayame whose cheek was now the size of two baseballs.

"Damn Nara, remind me to never piss you off." Nara looked at him and saw Ayame and the n looked back at her brother and smiled slightly.

"I don't think anyone could piss me off as bad as she did."

"Yeah but hey you save Kurama from his fan club, maybe you two should hang out more since it's obvious she won't want to mess with you anytime soon." Nara looked at Kurama who smiled at her.

_'Naw, he probably wouldn't want me around him all the time.'_

A/N: Ok ppl I need you to name the scarriest movie you've ever scene, like piss your pants scary. And if I like it or if I've scene it i'll use it. But until then I cant update, a hint about the next chapter so hurry up and give me some movie titles use scene that are piss your pants scary!


	19. A Fateful Question

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and giving scary movie ideas. I would especially like to thank fallentears666 for giving me the movie I did use. It's not super scary but it was just what I needed. I don't own the movie and I'm sure fallentears666 doesn't either so don't sue us if you own it (and if you do that's really cool) OK ON WITH THE FIC.

The week past slowly by. Nara thought Saturday would never come. During the whole week Ayame and her friends glared at Nara every time they saw her. She didn't mind though, Ayame's check was still swollen and it didn't look like the swelling was going to go down anytime soon.

When Saturday did come there was nothing for them to do. Hotaru and Nara were sitting in Nara's room playing cards when Yusuke's loud voice roared though the temple.

"Everyone in the living room ASAP!"

Hotaru and Nara groaned as they did as Yusuke commanded. When they got there everyone was standing in a circle around Yusuke, who had a video in his hand.

"Alien," Yusuke said ginning from ear to ear.

"You are, well good for you," Nara said patting her brother on the shoulder.

"The movie not me! I rented it for us to watch."

Everyone agreed except for Genkai who said she had better things to do.

So everyone got comfortable, while Nara made enough popcorn to keep them all fed for weeks. Yukina helped her carry in the many bowls and took her seat next to Kuwabara on the love seat. Nara looked and saw Yusuke sitting on the floor with Keiko in his arms.

"Keiko when'd you get here?"

"About five minuets ago, you were in the kitchen."

Nara nodded and noticed that she had no where to sit.

"Nara," Kurama whispered patting a spot next to him on the couch.

"Thanks," she said sitting down. She saw Hotaru sitting by the windowsill and Hiei sitting on it, a knowing smile came to her features. Hotaru glanced over and gave her a smirk knowing they were thinking the same thing.

The movie started and they watched the commercials ended and the movie started. The first thing they saw was a big spaceship and then the crew waking up and eating.

"Why the hell is there a cat on a spaceship?" Nara asked to no one in particular.

"For company," Kurama said.

"Isn't that what people are for?"

"Yes but the cat is extra companionship."

"Watch only the owner and the cat make it out alive."

"SHH!" Yusuke said watching the screen intently.

Later on in the movie Lambert, Dallas, and Kane all went out of the ship and into what looked like another ship on a planet. Nara watched as Kane was being lowered into a whole.

"Now why would they do that? Can't they tell it's probably dangerous down there?" Nara asked, only to get shushed by everyone including Hiei.

In The Movie

"You ok down there?" Dallas asked, " Can you se anything?"

"I don't know, a cave of some sort but I… I don't know it's like the god damn tropics in here," Kane said, "What the hell is this?"

Nara couldn't help it, she had to say something.

"Didn't he just say it was a cave?"

"NARA!" Yusuke said exasperatedly. As the movie continued Nara watched as an alien popped out of Kane's stomach, making a bloody mess.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt. Right when they were all eating to, maybe some cooking lessons might help." There was a mixture of sighs and giggles at Nara's comment and continued to watch the movie. When the alien appeared for the first time Nara made a disgusted face, Kurama glanced down at her and smiled.

"That thing is the ugliest thing I've ever scene," Nara said and then looked at Kuwabara, "Maybe not." Kurama chuckled quietly and looked back at the screen. Over the past few months they had become close friends and had always joked around with each other. They even sparred on occasion, and Nara had actually beaten him once. He smiled remembering how they all had hung out during the summer and was looking forward to the next school break.

As the movie continued the crew was looking for the alien on the ship, Dallas was alone.

'_Oh crap Dallas is a dead man,'_ Nara thought watching the screen ready for a certain death. Suddenly the alien appeared and made Nara, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Yusuke. Kurama couldn't help but laugh and Nara slapped him playfully. She wasn't scared just startled, but she did cuddle closer to Kurama anyway without thinking.Kurama didn't seem to mind though, he was actually comfortable and soon found himself wrapping his arms around her protectively.

As the movie began to end they saw Nara's prediction was right as the cat and it's owner, Ripley, got into a small ship to escape. Ripley went over to a computer on a wall to type in some orders. Yusuke got up to leave but Nara stopped him.

"It's not over," she said clinging to Kurama's shirt in expectation. Suddenly the aliens' hand popped out of a space in the computer walls making the same people jump.

Finally the movie ended and everyone but Kurama and Nara went to eat dinner. Nara sat comfortably on the couch in Kurama's arms. She had realized exactly how they were sitting toward the end of the movie, but she didn't mind she liked having Kurama's arms around her.

"Comfy?" Kurama asked, a charming smile on his face.

"MmHm," Nara said her eyelids begging to close.

"Hey Nara, Kurama, you guys eating?" Yusuke yelled from the kitchen, food fling from his mouth.

"Uh that's gross!" Kuwabara said with disgust as pieces of chewed food landed on him. Nara sighed and got up and went to the kitchen, Kurama following behind.

After dinner Nara found herself back on the couch reading a book while Hotaru flipped through the TV channels, watching nothing in particular.

"Excuse me Nara?" Nara looked up to see Kurama looking at her through his emerald eyes, "I was wondering if you would like to go accompany me somewhere tomorrow."

Nara's eyes widened and nodded. Kurama smiled and walked away. Nara looked at Hotaru who had stopped flipping through the channels.

"Wait," she said turning off the TV and leading Nara upstairs away from everyone else. They entered Hotaru's room and locked the door. Hotaru covered her ears, "Ok now." Nara began to jump up and down yelling and screaming with excitement. When she was finished and caught her breath they sat on Hotaru's bed talking.

"So a date with Kurama," Hotaru said smiling. Nara smiled and began to bounce again.

"I can't wait," Nara said beaming. Hotaru smirked and then dropped a bomb.

"So where's he taking you?"

"I…. OH CRAP," Nara realized that in her excitement she had forgotten to ask where they were going.

"I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow," Hotaru said with a smile. Nara always remembered the little things but the important things she seemed to forget about. She watched in amusement as Nara paced nervously, she knew her friend had always had a crush on the fox. Nara had confided in her about everything and Hotaru did the same.

"So," Nara said taking her mind off her error, "You looked comfortable during the movie." Hotaru laughed knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Yep."

With Kurama

Kurama had felt the need to ask Nara to go on a date with him tomorrow He felt something click in his mind during the movie and decided that this felt right.

"So the fox likes the detectives sister," came Hiei's voice from the windowsill in Kurama's room.

"And what about you, I saw you and Hotaru during the movie."

At the begging of the movie Hotaru was on the floor and Hiei on the windowsill, at the end however Hotaru was sitting in between Hiei's legs the back of her head on his chest, both sitting on the windowsill. Kurama thought he was the only one who saw, but he had glanced at Nara and felt that she already knew what was going on between the two.

"Where are you taking her?" Hiei asked reading into Hotaru and Nara's conversation.

"It's a surprise," Kurama said a smile forming.

"So you won't tell her," Hiei asked.

"Nope she'll have to wait until tomorrow."


	20. The Date

Nara woke up early, excited about her date with Kurama later on that day. She brushed her hair and Put it up into a ponytail and walked out of her room still in her pj's (which were a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank). She walked into the kitchen and saw Kurama already making breakfast.

"Join me?" he asked with a smile. Nara nodded and took the plate he handed her. Nara thought things would be strange between them, since Kurama had asked her out on a date so suddenly, but she was pleasantly surprised. They laughed, joked around, and talked like they would any day. Hotaru came down stairs, but didn't enter the kitchen.

'_Let's give them some more time, until Yusuke and Kuwabara smell the food,'_ Hotaru thought, smiling, listening to Kurama and Nara talking. However Hotaru might as well as gone in, because seconds later Yusuke and Kuwabara came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. As they were stuffing their faces, Yusuke noticed something.

"Hey Nara," Nara looked at Yusuke, a huge grin on her face, "What's with all the smiling, not that I'm complaining, but I've never seen you smile like that."

Nara's smile dwindled a bit and her eyes went wide, she forgot about how Yusuke would react.

"Uh… I have a date today."

Yusuke's grin was wiped clean off his face and he almost growled as he asked, "Who?"

Nara glanced at Kurama who looked slightly nervous.

"Uh… well he's a great guy; smart, funny, athletic, charming, han-"

"That doesn't answer my question, who IS HE!" Yusuke's face was turning red with rage, while Kurama's face had gone slightly pink but no one noticed.

"He's great with plants," Nara said vaguely. Yusuke's eyes went wide.

"Kurama," he said almost growling again. Kuwabara's mouth hung open and food fell out of his mouth, Nara looked at him with slight disgust. Hotaru on the other hand was watching with amusement from her seat on the counter near the sink.

"Listen Yusuke, you don't need to worry, you know Kurama so if he's any trouble you can find him easily," Nara said cheerfully trying to lighten her brothers mood.

"You," he said pointing at Kurama, "come with me." Kurama looked at Nara with a pleading look, but Nara threw up her hands in surrender and laughed as Yusuke led him out of the kitchen. Yusuke glared at Kurama for a moment before saying something.

"Yusuke I…" Yusuke held up a hand.

"I'm happy as long as she's happy, but if you hurt her, make her cry, consider your ass mine!" and on that comforting note Yusuke walked back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast, leaving Kurama behind.

"Well that was encouraging," Kurama said sarcastically to himself walking back to the kitchen to resume his breakfast.

At noon Hotaru and Nara had just finished getting Nara ready, although it wasn't to hard since Kurama told her not to wear anything to fancy. So she decided to leave her hair in a ponytail and wore a pair of jeans and a black tank with a glitter on it, designed as a rose. Her jeans also had some fancy touches making them sparkle just a bit. Her make up was subtle just like Keiko had taught her during the summer. A bit of eye shadow that made her eyes stand out and other tricks that Keiko had taught her to show her features. Her shoes were just regular flip-flops. All together she had to admit she didn't look half bad.

When she went down stairs she saw Kurama dressed in a similar fashion. Only he wore a black silky colored shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers, and his hair was tied back loosely.

"Nara," Kurama said looking at her, "you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Nara said smiling. He reached out his hand and she took it as he led the way to the door. Nara couldn't but laugh as she saw Yusuke standing there the same glare from this morning on his face, it kind of reminded her of Hiei. Speaking of which she saw Hiei and Hotaru leave the room earlier, probably for there own night together (a/n: out of the gutter people not that kind of together).

"See ya Yusuke," Nara said brightly as she left with Kurama. Yusuke 'humphed' in response watching Kurama carefully. As they made their way down the steps Nara saw a red sports car waiting for them.

"Koenma's letting me use it," Kurama explained.

"Do you have your license?" Nara asked.

"Do you really think Koenma would let me drive this without one?"

Nara laughed a little and Kurama opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as he went around to his side and started to head wherever it was he was taking her.

"Where are we going?" Nara asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kurama said smirking. He drove and pulled into a small café.

"Is this the place?" Nara asked excitedly.

"No, this is what's before it." Nara sighed and they went to order lunch. Kurama led her to a table set up on the outside and a waiter took their orders. Once they had finished their lunch Nara sat in anticipation.

"So now where are we going?"

"Well," Kurama said looking at his watch, "It's only 12:36, we could go now or we could go somewhere else to kill the time." Nara looked at him, did he really think she wanted to wait even more to see where they were going.

"What do you think?"

"Hey look a park!" Kurama said randomly. He left the money on the table and grabbed Nara's hand. Nara laughed as he pulled her across the street to the park.

'_I think he's planned this,'_ Nara thought as Kurama acted like he had no idea that the park was there. He led her to the swings and had her sit on a swing and started to push her. Nara laughed as she remembered how she and Yusuke had gone to the park as kids. After the swings Kurama led her to a slide, the monkey bars, and then they came upon a pond that had ducks in it.

"Hey we can feed them," Kurama said pointing to a food dispenser that gave you food for the ducks if you put a quarter in. Nara watched in fascination at how the ducks all went towards the food and flipped over to get it. She had seen ducks in books and flying in the air, but she had never fed them before.

Kurama looked at his watch as the sun began to set.

"Ok lets get going," he said and Nara jumped up.  
"No more staling?"

"No more staling." Nara jumped off the swing she had just learned to swing by herself on and fallowed Kurama to the car.

As they drove Nara saw bright lights in the distance. She then realized that was where Kurama was headed and squinted her eyes in order to see what it was. Kurama smiled seeing her trying to figure out what it was. Finally they got there and Nara saw colorful lights, weird metal things that moved, games, and heard music.

"What is this?" she asked. Kurama smiled he felt that she had never been to one of these before.

"It's a carnival." Nara's eyes went wide remembering how kids in her class would talk about carnivals, but she had never been to one.

"Since you missed out on so much growing up I thought maybe you'd like to re-experience it," Kurama said smiling. Nara didn't know what to say, so instead she jumped on him, almost making him fall over, in a death hug. Kurama smiled again and when he was released got bands from the ticket booth allowing them to go on as many rides they wanted.

The rides they went on were; the fairest-wheel, egg scramble, spinning cups, and the tilt-a-whirl.

"Ooh that lets go on that!" Nara said excitedly. Kurama looked at the ride and then looked at Nara.

"The zipper, are you sure, you think you can handle it?"

"YES!"

"OK…" They got in line and got on the ride.

"AHHHHHHH," was all that came out of Nara's mouth as the compartment they were sitting in flipped upside down. Then she started to laugh crazily and soon it was over. Kurama looked at her as if she were possessed.

"Let's go again!" Nara said, leading Kurama back to the line. Once Nara had her fill of the zipper Kurama bought some cotton candy for them to share and to drinks. As they ate two familiar people spotted them.

"Oh my god, that slut!" came the voice of Ayame, who was speaking to her friend.

"Shh, they'll hear you," her friend Nariko said.

"I wont let her get away with this, just wait she will regret the day she messed with me," Ayame said rubbing the spot Nara had hit her, which had only gone down a little since then.

"Well what are you going to do?" Nariko asked.

"I'll think of something." And with that they went off in the opposite direction.

The rest of their date went smoothly and neither one of them saw Ayame or her friend. Kurama drove her home while Nara held a stuffed wolf he had won for her. They climbed the steps to the temple and entered into the living room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you," Nara said smiling.

"Me too," he said taking her hand and kissing it, "good night," he said.

"Good night," Nara said hugging him again and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kurama blushed and Nara went upstairs to her room. When she opened the door she expected to see Hotaru sitting on her bed and waiting to hear how it went, but she also found Yusuke there waiting.

"How was it?" Hotaru asked.

"Amazing," Nara said and then went into a play by play about the entire night. Yusuke sat listening and a small smile came to his face, his sister had fun so he had nothing to worry about yet. After Nara had finished Yusuke left and Hotaru and Nara continued to talk until both were tired and went to bed. Unfortunately the next day was a school day, Kurama brought her back at a decent hour, but Nara talked to Hotaru longer than she really needed to.

'_School's just going to be so much fun tomorrow,'_ Nara thought sarcastically falling asleep.


	21. Broken Heart

Almost a month went by and Nara and Kurama became an official couple, and of course the whole school knew. It was almost impossible to keep a secret when it was obvious that the pair liked each other.

However, even though they were officially together Kurama felt he should wait to kiss Nara on the lips, he had kissed her cheek but that was it. It was a mixture of not wanting to rush Nara after what she's been through and fear for what Yusuke might do if he found out.

"Hey guys," Nara said to them at lunch sitting in their usual spot under the tree. Kurama moved toward her and kissed her cheek, while Yusuke glared. Nara was finding it hard to decide who glared better; Hiei or Yusuke.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" she asked after kissing Kurama's cheek and sitting close to him so she could lean on him.

"Arcade," came Yusuke and Kuwabara's voices in unison.

"I don't know," Hotaru said glancing at Hiei.

"Hn."

"I have a new student who need tutoring in science," Kurama said sadly.

"Mind if I wait for you?" Nara asked.

"What will you do while I tutor?"

"Walk around the school," Nara said smiling, "I did it when I was waiting for Yusuke to get out of detention." Kurama shrugged and the bell rang for them to get to their next class.

"See you later," Kurama said kissing Nara's cheek again. Nara, Hotaru and Hiei went to their next class together and watched in amusement as Hiei pissed another teacher off.

'_**Hiei if you don't stop getting into trouble you'll get expelled**,'_ Nara said into Hiei's open mind link.

'**_Hn, good._**'

Nara waited for Kurama to finish his tutor session with his new student. She decided to use her time wisely for once and went to the library to do her homework, not noticing Nariko sitting with a book her cell in hand.

With Kurama

Kurama went to the biology room where he would be tutoring his new student in science. He entered and recognized the high girly voice that greeted him.

"Suiichi! You finally came!" And without warning Ayame flung her arms around him in a death hug.

"Ayame please let go so we can continue our lesson," Kurama said freeing herself while Ayame laughed.

"You seriously think that I'm here for tutoring?" Ayame laughed, "But maybe we can have some sort of tutoring," she said seductively. Kurama tried to squirm out of her reach at sat at a lab table.

"If you are not here to learn about science then I should be going."

"Wait! I do need help I was just messing around." Kurama looked at her not believing her for a second, but he had no choice but to tutor her.

As they spent minuets going over formulas and laws Ayame began to change the topic to other things.

"You know you can do so much better than that slut," Ayame whispered into Kurama's ear.

"And the reason certain animal mate in the summer is," Kurama said trying to ignore Ayame with difficulty as she insulted Nara.

"You could have me if you wanted."

"Don't you think that if I wanted you I would have asked you out instead of Nara?" Kurama said coolly trying not to go over board, his fists closed and shaking. Ayame mean while took her phone and carefully pushed some buttons.

In The Library

Nariko sat watching Nara, until she felt her phone vibrate. She looked and a crooked smile came to her face.

'_Show time,'_ She thought getting up and walking to the office. She found then came back with a piece of paper she had forged the science teacher's handwriting onto.

"Nara, the science teacher asked me to give you this," Nariko said handing Nara the paper. Nara read the paper over and went off for the biology room.

'_Looks like I get to see Kurama sooner than expected,'_ she thought happily.

With Kurama

Ayame began to put her hands on Kurama making Kurama get up from his seat trying to get away, but Ayame blocked off his exits.

"Let me through, I don't have to stay if the student isn't interested in the session," Kurama said frustrated. Ayame cornered him in the room and put a finger on his chest.

"Oh but Suiichi I am VERY interested in science, especially biology," She said moving closer. Kurama swallowed dryly, he would have been able to get out of this problem if he used a bit off his powers, but that would risk exposing everyone on the team. Kurama was helpless as Ayame planted a kiss on his lips making it as passionate as she could. At the same time the class room door slid open and there Nara stood, her heart braking into tiny fragments.

Kurama pushed Ayame away when he saw Nara.

"Nara wait!" he yelled as Nara ran for the nearest exit, "Nara!"

Nara ran as fast as her legs would allow her to and reached the top of the stairs in no time at all. By now tears had begun to fall freely down her face. She ran into the temple and didn't even notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.

"Hey Nara where's Ku-," Yusuke began before he say his sisters face tear stained and still crying, "What happened!"

"Y-Yusuke!" Nara cried and flung herself at him, crying on his shoulder. Yusuke led her to her room upstairs and comforted her until she fell asleep.

He went downstairs fuming and there was someone standing in the living room, which didn't improve his mood.

"Kurama," Yusuke said threateningly. Kurama backed up slightly.

"Yusuke, did she tell you what had happened?"

"No but it doesn't matter," Yusuke said stepping closer to Kurama till they were only inches apart, "I told you that if you hurt her…" And suddenly Kurama was sent flying through the air and hit the floor with a thud, Yusuke had punched him with all his strength.

"Stay away from her, if you go any where near her… I'll kill you."

And he left to check on Nara, leaving Kurama gasping for air on the floor, and Kuwabara dumb struck on the coach.

"Nara?" Yusuke asked seeing Nara's eyes were open.

"Yusuke," she said weekly, Yusuke climbed into the bed and lied next to her holding her while she cried again. All that she had been through, she had thought all men were the same, but Kurama changed that until today. Now she saw that all men were evil and could not be trusted, except Yusuke he was the only man shecould trust.

A/N: Don't hurt me (Ducks)


	22. Tears and Rain

It had been two weeks since the incident with Ayame, and Kurama hadn't had a chance to talk to Nara. When Hotaru saw Nara crying she also joined Yusuke in being Nara's personal bodyguards. Every time he got close one of the two would appear out of nowhere and cut him off.

School wasn't any better; Ayame would look at him and then giggle her friends mimicking her. Kurama wanted nothing more than to slap her, but he knew he could never do that. It was bad enough no one would talk to him at home, but he had to endure his fan girls by himself. If they were to hear what had happened maybe they would realize he would never do something like that. But Nara never said what had happened and no one was talking to him, not even Hiei who usually helped him through stuff like this.

It wasn't much easier for Nara; she refused to talk to anyone except Yusuke and Hotaru. Hiei tried to telepathically talk to her but her mind walls were rebuilding themselves.

Hotaru sat next to Nara at lunch in their usual spot, everyone but Kurama was there.

"Nara?" Hotaru asked seeing Nara's depressed face again.

"Huh."

"You gonna be ok?" Nara shrugged. She had never had a boyfriend before, and having it end like this wasn't exactly encouraging. Yusuke looked at his sister worriedly, she hadn't told them what had happened and he began to wonder.

"Nara," he whispered. Nara looked at him, her eyes were starting to go dull again just like when they first rescued her. Yusuke forgot what he was going to say after seeing her like this, she had given up the little bit of hope she had when she was rescued.

A familiar high-pitched laughter reached their ears and they looked to see Ayame sitting down with a bunch of friends near Kurama. Nara's eyes burned and she looked away. As she and the others resumed what they were doing Kurama got up and ditched the giggling girls behind him.

"Suiichi, where are you going?" Ayame said running after him leaving her friends back at where they had sat down.

"Away," Kurama said sternly.

"Now why would you want to go away from me!" Ayame said sweetly taking Kurama by the arm. Kurama stiffened and pulled away. He had had enough with all this; he was going to put his life back to normal no matter how many people stood in his way. They were inside the school, alone in a hallway while everyone else was outside when Kurama snapped.

"Away from you! I can't stand you don't you get it! You're a self-centered life-ruining bitch! You screwed my life up so bad I might never be able to fix it! And even if I weren't seeing Nara at the time I would never even consider you as a dating option! Stay away from me you stalking psycho-pathic freak!" And he left Ayame standing there, her moth opening and closing like a fish.

Friday ended and the weekend had finally arrived. As Nara walked up the stair, following behind everyone but Kurama she wondered what exactly would happen if Kurama did get a chance alone with her. As they entered the temple she saw Kurama sitting on the sofa. She quickly turned away, trying to avoid eye contact, feeling Kurama's eyes on her.

"I'm going upstairs," she whispered to Hotaru and ran to her room locking the door behind her. She was having a hard time avoiding eye contact with him; she had started doubting what had happened.

_'Maybe it wasn't how it looked,'_ she though pulling out her homework and completing it while her thoughts trailed off to what else could off happened that day. She then came back to her first impression. Kurama kissed Ayame while dating Nara, that simple. Hotaru knocked on the door bringing her dinner and sat keeping Nara company.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hotaru asked. Nara shrugged, everyone was hanging around her pestering her, it seemed the only time she had alone were those short minuets she had in her room doing homework.

"I think I want to have some alone time tomorrow, ok?" Hotaru looked at her unsure.

"Ok, but what if Kurama tries to talk to you?" Nara could help but half smile.

"You really think I can avoid him the rest of my life, we work together. If Kurama and I have a problem the whole team has one," Nara said her smile fading, "But I still would like to put off talking to him. But tomorrow I want to spend alone, so drag Hiei off somewhere and annoy him." Hotaru smiled and took Nara's empty plate downstairs.

"Ok fine have it your way, I'll tell Yusuke to take tomorrow off and spend some time with Keiko."

Nara finished her work and felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. So she changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. The next morning she got up around noon, and saw the whole place was empty.

"Wow," Nara said to herself, "This is what I call alone time." She put on the news and saw the weather report was calling for heavy showers in the late afternoon. Nara thought it would be a shame to miss the good weather they had now so she went upstairs to change so she could walk around outside. She pulled on black caprees and a red t-shirt, her hair in it's usual ponytail, and she decided not to where shoes while walking.

So Nara walked outside, feeling the cool grass under her feet and the wind blowing across her skin. She walked absent-mindedly and soon found herself in the garden she helped Kurama make in the summer. It was the biggest garden in the world in Nara's opinion, it had a path and trees and different flowers in it, and it almost seemed like part of the forest. Nara felt her stomach turn remembering how they had first started the garden together.

-Flashback-

_Kurama asked Genkai to let him have a piece of land to start a garden to grow flowers and herbs. To his surprise and delight Genkai gave him almost two acres of land for Kurama to use. Nara had wanted to help one day and followed Kurama to down to a path to where he left off, there where flowers, trees, and herbs all around them. Kurama had put a bench in the small area of the garden they would be working in today._

_"Can't you just use your powers?" Nara asked seeing him pulling out gardening tools and a bag of seeds._

_"That wouldn't be much fun for you watching me do all the work."_

_"Sure it would, I could watch you from that bench," Nara joked taking the shovel Kurama handed to her. After working on different wholes for a while Nara decided to make things interesting. She scooped down and got a good amount of dirt on her small shovel and tossed it at Kurama._

_"Hey," Kurama yelled throwing some dirt back. In the end they walked back to the temple covered in dirt and laughing._

-End Of Flashback-

Nara smiled and realized she was heading right to where they had been working that day. As she got there she recognized a red headed man sitting on a bench watching the flowers they had planted. Kurama turned just as a raindrop fell and hit the ground.

"Nara," he whispered as if not really thinking it was her. Nara turned and began to run.

"Nara wait!" he yelled running after her as rain began to drizzle down on them. Nara ran even faster hearing her name being called out.

Kurama chased after her and soon was near enough to grab her arm.

"Gotcha," he said triumphantly. Nara turned tears running down her face and slapped him, but Kurama didn't let go.

"Let go!" Nara yelled.

"Not until you here what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say now let me go!"

"No." Nara slapped him again but he still didn't let go.

"I'll scream," Nara said finally.

"No one will hear you they all went out for the day."

"I can try," Nara's eyes started to burn again, it was killing her just standing next to him, and she wanted to die with him touching her. The rain drizzled harder as Nara pulled her arm away without success.

"Nara stop it!" Kurama yelled, "Stop avoiding me, stop trying to get away, do you really think I would do that to you. Ayame FORCED herself on ME! You came in just as she was doing it! How could you think I would do something like that to you?"

"Kurama I don't know what to believe anymore! I spent most of my life in a living hell, and incase you didn't notice I didn't have much luck with men growing up! I'm trying my best to trust people again and it's hard! I spent my life in seclusion and then you guys come along and thrust me into a world full of people! It's hard adjusting, I don't know who I can trust anymore!"

She pulled her arm away again, but Kurama pulled her into a tight hug. Nara had tears falling down her face and Kurama tilted her face up so he could look into her cerulean eyes.

"You can trust me," he whispered leaning in and kissing her softly. Nara was shocked for a second but felt all the feelings Kurama had and knew she could trust him and kissed him back. They stood together, still locked in their kiss all there pain and tears being washed away by the rain.


	23. Ice World

The gang had scene Nara and Kurama come back to the house together soaked from the rain. Yusuke almost popped a vein when he saw Kurama with his sister, but Nara stopped him from killing Kurama. They still had no idea what had happened, and had given up trying. All that they knew or cared about was the latest drama episode was over and Ayame had been the cause of it all.

"That bitch," Yusuke said still not understanding exactly what had happened, just knowing Ayame had caused it all, "she's gonna get it Monday."

"Yusuke relax Kurama and I already know what we're going to do," Nara said smiling looking up at Kurama, who smiled back. Yusuke watched the two smiling at each other and shook his head. He couldn't do anything to protect Nara from getting hurt, all he could do now was be there if she was hurt again. So for the time being he accepted their relationship, he just didn't want to find them on the coach making out or there would be hell.

"Kurama," Yusuke said, Kurama looked at him, "remember what I said when this first started?" Kurama nodded remembering Yusuke's threat. "It still stands."

"I know," Kurama said remembering when Yusuke had punched him.

Monday came and no one but Kurama and Nara knew what was going to happen to get revenge on Ayame. It was a good thing to because when lunch came they found out what the plan was.

Everyone but Kurama was sitting at their spot under the tree.

"Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"He'll be coming out in five, four, three, two…"

"SUIICHI!" came a high-pitched yell that was all too familiar. Kurama had walked out of the building and Ayame had ran to meet him.

"I decided to forgive you for yesterday and give you another chance," Ayame said as Nara got up and walked over to where Kurama was standing.

"Suiichi," she said completely ignoring Ayame's presence. Kurama smiled as Nara came closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. They both kissed each other on the lips right in front of Ayame, who stood in shock horror as they began to make out right in front of her. As she stalked away looking defeated Yusuke ran up to them his eyes wide and mouth open. When they didn't break the kiss after Ayame left Yusuke began to yell.

"Your killing your brain cells people! Air you need air!" they didn't seem to hear him. "YO!" Yusuke yelled in their ears making them jump and break apart.

"Oh she's gone? Already?" Nara said in disappointment. Yusuke glared at her and she just smiled at him.

"That was your master plan! Make out in front of her, I could of come up with something better!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes but this was better, way better. Anyways, look at her she's so pissed off," Nara giggled. Yusuke 'humphed' and walked off annoyed, he couldn't handle this.

"Can we get more revenge on Ayame?" Kurama asked, "I don't think we got her good enough." Nara laughed and the bell rang.

"That would be a no," Nara said walking off to her next class.

School ended and they walked up the stairs to the temple. Nara was the first to enter and saw a strained looking Yukina and Koenma sitting next to her in his teen form. Hotaru was behind Nara and seeing the stressed look on Yukina's face she turned to see Hiei brining up the rear.

"I wonder if he can handle being a brother without letting her know he's her brother," Hotaru whispered to Nara. They sat down in a circle next to Yukina and Koenma waiting for an explanation.

"The ice world has been attacked," Koenma began seeing them all seated, "humans form the Black Black Club have sent demons they hired or bought to find the ice apparitions and bring as many as they could back." Everyone but Nara and Hotaru had a stern look on their face.

"Um…" Nara began slightly confused, "Who's the Black Black Club?" Yusuke told her about the time they had rescued Yukina and about the demons they encountered. Nara nodded once Yusuke had finished; she assumed that this was the club that John worked for since they did similar business.

"I'm going to send you all there, thanks to Yukina I was able to have the exact coordinates to were it was hidden," Koenma said as a portal opened up, "Here," he added handed them all some coats, "It'll probably be cold."

Nara and Hotaru bit back a 'no duh' as they put on the jackets.

"Good Luck in saving the ice apparitions, and remember don't kill anyone!" Koenma said the last part looking pointedly at Hiei.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him," Hotaru said to Koenma who looked slightly confused. No one but Nara and Kurama knew about Hotaru and Hiei's relationship and Hiei was going to keep it that way. Nara smiled at Koenma and walked through the portal after the others.

A big gust of wind came just as they excited the portal making Yusuke and Kuwabara shiver.

"How come you three aren't cold?" Yusuke complained as they made there way to the demons camp.

"Well lets think about this for a second," Hotaru said sarcastically, "I'm a fire demon, Hiei's part fire demon, Kurama is a fox demon and is probably use to the cold or is using a fox trick, and Nara… Nara why aren't you cold?" Nara turned to look back at them all and shrugged.

"No idea," she said hiding behind a bush as she got closer to the camp and could see demons moving around. Everyone crowded around the bush to get a better view of what was going on.

"Look," Yusuke said pointing to a tent where you could barely see through the flap, a bunch of women all dressed in the similar fashion, they were obviously the ice apparitions.

"Hiei," Kurama said looking at the fire demon, "run into there as fast as you can and set them free, Kuwabara and Yusuke while Hiei gets the women out you distract them…"

"Why are we always the distractions!" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Because you are both loud and annoying and I wont miss you if you die," Hiei said annoyed. Kuwabara was about to retaliate when Kurama interrupted him.

"Nara Hotaru and I will have the portal ready and help get the girls through." Everyone nodded and the pan was set in motion.

A/N: People have been asking me to have more Hiei and Hotaru stuff in the fic. How would you guys feel about more HieiXHotaru in here or I could have a separate story for them telling you all about Hotaru and how there relationship formed and is? I will have Hotaru and Hiei stuff in here but not right away, so review and tell me what you think. Thanks .


	24. Worst Enemy

Hiei ran into the tent so fast that the demons thought it was just a light breeze. Nara, Kurama, and Hotaru got into positions ready to summon the portal and get the girls through. While Yusuke and Kuwabara prepared to make fools out of themselves if necessary. As Hiei untied the girls Nara saw Kurama looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a low whisper.

"I don't like this, it's to easy, these are some high ranked demons they should have smelled or sensed us at some point." Nara looked at the demons, there didn't seem to be anything special about them, they all looked the same, every one of them was bald and had slits for eyes.

"What kind of demons are they?"

"Shape-shifters, and these are high ranked meaning they can see someone in your mind, shape into it and then have the same powers as that person does." Nara felt Hotaru shift next to her as the girls came one by one toward them as Nara opened the portal. That's when they turned, the demons noticed what was going on and began to come closer. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out of nowhere and began to sing 'For he's a jolly good fellow' and all attention was drawn to them. Nara couldn't help but laugh quietly as the pair made fools of themselves. She saw Hiei coming towards them and knew that these were the last of them. She looked down and saw a familiar face on one the ice apparitions.

"Yukina?" she said confused.

"I came through just now to see how you all were doing," came the sweet innocent voice of Yukina. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal, as he charged and through the girl into the air away from the portal.

"Close the portal now!" Hiei yelled and Hotaru did so. Nara watched Hiei

approach Yukina and she hit herself in the head, she felt so stupid thinking that was the real Yukina for that split second. Hiei pulled out his katana and the Yukina shifted into another form, Hotaru. Before Hiei could strike the shape-shifter ran at the real Hotaru and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" they both yelled getting to their feet. No one could tell who was the real Hotaru. Nara felt her head pound as she wondered how they were going to get out of this one.

"Hiei quick get her before she changes into something else!" the Hotaru on the left yelled.

"Oh yeah like I'd really yell like that, go ahead Hiei, just try to hit me you know what'll happen."

"Hiei, you know what's at stake here, kill her!"

"You know for a shape-shifter your really bad at impersonating people, Hiei just stab both of us, if I'm not strong enough to stand up to one of your attacks then it serves me right."

Hiei smirked and charged at the Hotaru's and stabbed the one on the right, but not the left.

"HIEI!" Nara yelled shocked, she thought that one was the real Hotaru because Hotaru would say something like that. The Hotaru fell to the ground dead and shifted back into its original form.

"Good job," said Hotaru. Nara and Kurama looked confused.

"How the hell did you not think that one was the real one?" Nara asked pointing to the dead body.

"Because it's just like Hotaru to not act like herself when someone else is impersonating her, reverse the situation and make the impersonator do to much impersonating," Hiei said flatly.

"And you caught on right away even though you couldn't read our minds!"

"How come?" Nara asked looking at Kurama who seemed to understand.

"Hotaru can block mind readers and so can shape-shifters, makes it easier to impersonate someone." Nara shook her head still confused while Kuwabara's scream broke their discussion.

"Oops, forgot about them," Hotaru said looking to see Yusuke and Kuwabara running from the shape-shifters who had transformed into Kieko or Shiziru. The others sweat-dropped and ran to help their friends. After Yusuke blew up most of them there were still some left, leaving everyone in their own individual battles.

As Nara fought with her shape-shifter the surroundings began to change, it was like waking up from a dream. Nara looked around and saw she was sitting in a dark room that was all to familiar. She looked at herself and saw her hair was long again and there were cuts all over her.

"About time you woke up." Nara looked towards the voice and felt her heart stop.

'_John? What the hell what's happened?'_

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" John asked sarcastically. Nara thought, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about, but she couldn't remember.

_'What happened? Was I really asleep?' _She strained her mind but all that came to her mind was fire, roses, and a ball of light flying through the air like a bullet.

"Someone's hear to 'see' you," John said stepping aside. There stood a boy with slicked back black hair, a short man with spiked black hair, a tall boy who looked like an idiot with orange hair, and a boy with red hair and green eyes.

"I'll leave you alone, pay upstairs when you're done, I charge by the hour." And with that he left and the boys drew closer. Nara's mind was racing, these boys were familiar, but from where. She closed her eyes and did her best to clear her mind and then she heard it, a soft voice in her head whispering.

'_They never cared, forget them. It's all just a dream, they never existed, maybe only as **his** costumers. That's how you know them, they're his costumers. One of the many John let use you.'_

_'Then what are these memories?'_

_'Dream, Fantasies, they never existed.'_

_'No this, this here never existed,'_ Nara's eyes shot open and the scene became blurred.

"I remember!" The entire scene evaporated and Nara found herself on the ground, the demons hands on her temples.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, swinging her leg back and hitting the demon in the head. In surprise and pain the demon let go.Nara formed a spirit gun and fired, but her aim was nothing compared to her brothers and missed, just scathing the demon. The demon charged and transformed into Yusuke.

"Let me show you how it's really done!" the fake Yusuke yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The bullet shot towards Nara and Nara felt herself being pushed down, turning she saw Kurama. He looked like he had been in a similar battle; he had small cuts all over his body and a wound in his side.

"Kurama!" Nara said in shock as the blast sailed over their heads.

"Hurry and attack before he fires again!" Kurama said getting up. Nara nodded and summoned her spirit katanas. She charged at the demon and after a certain numbers of blows were given and delivered it was over, well for Nara and Kurama. Nara looked and saw the others laying on the ground still in the hallucinations the shape-shifters had created.

"We have to help them," Nara said desperately as she saw a cut form out of nowhere on her brothers face.

"We can, if we kill the demon whiles it's still attached to them we could permanently damage their brains."

All they could do is watch as wounds appeared on there friends; the only ones who weren't hurt seemed to be Hiei and Hotaru. Hiei broke out of his hallucination shortly after Nara did. The others on the other hand seemed to be having a harder time. Yusuke was bleeding badly and Kuwabara had a lot of cuts, but Hotaru seemed to having the worst time. Although she wasn't hurt her body was shaking and cold sweat was all over her face.

"Damnit we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Nara yelled seeing her friend suffering mentally and her brother physically. As she said this Hiei drew his katana, but Kurama stopped him.

"Do you really want to risk that?'

"If we don't they'll die," Nara said desperately.

"We could always test in out on the baka," Hiei said taking his katana and pointing it at where Kuwabara laid.

"This is no time for jokes Hiei," Kurama said sternly.

"Who said I was joking?" A scream stopped their arguing and Hotaru sat up and blasted her demon to ashes. She sat there shaking whispering things over and over again.

"Nina, Koki, Makoto, Hana, Kyo, Emiko," she said. Nara ran to her friend as Yusuke and Kuwabara had new wounds form on their bodies. Nara knew those names, Hotaru had told her about them, they were people from her past.

"Go help them," Hotaru said quietly still shaking slightly.

"I can't," Nara said hopelessly.

"Do it anyway I have a feeling." Nara knew better than to go against what Hotaru said went to assist the others.

"Wait, test it on him first," Hiei said pointing to Kuwabara, "That way if there is brain damage, he wont be missing anything."

"You never get tired of that do you?" Nara said, but did as Hiei said and cut Kuwabara free. The demon screamed in agony as Kurama split it in two and Nara went off to cut Yusuke free. The demon however released him and got ready for the attack. Hiei soon took care of it though and soon everyone was awake, in pain but awake.

"We have to get you to Koenma," Nara said helping her brother sit up.

"That might have to wait," Kurama said. He had sensed a moment to late explosives and each went off making a loud bang.

"Where did those come from?" Kuwabara yelled as the chain of explosions went off.

"Probably when they had us in there hallucinations, they were a higher class than I anticipated," Kurama said.

"Forget that we have to go," Hotaru yelled, her cheeks still pail and her hand twitched.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hotaru pointed and they all looked up to see the snow falling and an avalanche coming their way. Kurama put Yusuke on his back and they ran as Nara tried to pry to compact from Yusuke's jean pocket.

"Hurry up and summon a portal!" Hiei yelled.

"I don't know how I've never used one of these before!"

"Give it to me," Hiei said stopping, a big mistake. The snow came and swallowed everyone up as it continued it's way down.


	25. Healing Wounds

It was cold, and wet. Nara opened her eyes and saw nothing but white above her.

"Snow?" she asked herself and then remembered what had happened. Slowly she dug her way out and looked around her. She saw Hiei in a tree, a shivering Hotaru beside him.

"You could've helped everyone else out," Nara yelled at Hiei.

"I was lucky to of found her, everyone else is buried all over the place I can't save everyone." Nara was going to say something else but Kurama popped out of the snow next.

"We need to find Yusuke and Kuwabara," Kurama said standing up, "Open wounds and snow don't mix well." Nara shot up from her spot in the snow and began to dig like a maniac. Hiei pointed to a spot in the snow and Nara ran to dig there. Underneath piles of snow was Yusuke, Kurama found Kuwabara in another spot, both were unconscious.

"We need to get back to Koenma's now!" Nara frantically said. Her brother was pale and shivering, and could possibly have hypothermia.

"Hiei do you still have the compact?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head and Nara looked desperately at Kurama.

"What can we do?"

"Lets get to a more open area and try to make a fire, Koenma should send out a search party eventually since we never came through with the girls."

Somehow they managed to get to an area that wasn't demolished by the avalanche and made a fire. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still unconscious and Hotaru was still shivering. The wet snow on their jackets melted and made them even colder. Kurama added more sticks and Hotaru tried to dry herself off so she could use her powers and make a better fire.

Nara sat next to her brother and tried to think of what to do. She put two fingers on his neck and counted for about a minuet.

"This isn't good," Nara said a worried look on her face.

"What?" Kurama asked coming to sit next to her.

"His heart rate is slowing down, he has hypothermia, meaning his blood is slowly turning to ice. That's why he hasn't woken up yet," Nara said quietly, remembering the health information that was shoved into her head over the summer. She took off her jacket and put it around Yusuke.

"And I can't do a damn thing." Kurama looked at her and saw she looked like she was going to cry.

"He helps me all the time, even if it's just a little thing, he protects me even if I don't need protecting, and when he needs me most I can't do a thing. All I'm able to do is sit and watch the one I care about slowly die." Kurama's eyes widened and Hiei and Hotaru looked over at her.

"Is it really that bad?" Kurama asked looking at Yusuke examining him. Nara nodded.

"His open wound made it easier for the snow to cause his blood to freeze, Kuwabara won't die as fast and by then Koenma will have found us. Yusuke on the other hand…" she drifted off into silence. Kurama looked at Hiei and Hotaru who just stared at the back of Nara's head. Then Hiei spoke up.

"So you're just going to let him die? Humans…"

"No, I'm trying to save him by warming him up, but lets face it Hiei I don't have the power to do anything," she put her hand on her brothers forehead and a strange tingling sensation went through her whole body. She felt warm and watched in amazement as Yusuke opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning and stretching. Nara looked and him in complete shock.

"How the hell are you awake?" she yelled.

"Huh?"

"Your wounds," Nara said examining the spot where they had been, "They're gone?" Yusuke looked even more confused and Kurama cut in.

"You were dying Yusuke, you had hypothermia and a gash in your side."

"Oh yeah I remember something like that!" Yusuke said brightly and looked at Nara.

"So you're really ok?" she asked. Yusuke nodded and Nara tackled him to the ground in a death hug.

"But I still don't get how he's ok," Kurama said puzzled, Hiei smirked.

"And what do you find so damn amusing?" Hotaru asked now completely dry and making a warmer fire.

"Nara," was all he said and Hotaru's eyes widened in realization.

"Hey Nara put your hand on Kuwabara's head real quick," Hotaru said getting up and pulling Nara to Kuwabara.

"Huh, why?"

"I have a theory I want to test out."

Nara did as she was told and again the same feeling went through her entire body and Kuwabara opened his eyes.

"Breakfast ready?" he asked drowsily. Nara looked at her hands in amazement.

"No way," she said looking at Hotaru who grinned, "But how I'm only human?"

"Maybe you were able to use the spirit wave like Genkai without realizing it," Yusuke suggested. Nara shrugged and figured that was it and turned to see a portal open and people filling out.

"Oh good we found you," a man said, "We were sent by Koenma, come on he's waiting."

One by one they went through the portal and into Koenma's office. They took a seat in a chair in front of his desk.

"So what happened?" the toddler asked and one by one they gave their accounts on what had happened.

"And then Nara healed me and I woke up!" Yusuke said smiling. Koenma looked at Nara.

"Really, and how did you manage that?"

"I have no idea, Yusuke said that I might have used the spirit wave without realizing it."

"I see, well that's all I need to know for now you can go home." They left Koenma in his office, George the ogre standing next to him.

"Do you really think she used the spirit wave sir?"

"No I don't, it took Genkai years to master it and Yusuke also had to do extensive training for it. I don't think she could have done such an advance technique with such little training. I'll have to look into this matter, something doesn't seem to fit."

A/N: Ok people, sadly my summer vacation will be ending August 29th.So I won't have much time to update, I will need you to be patient while I struggle to make it through this hellish time. Also I put the first chapter up for the HieiXHotaru story for those who were interested, so read and review. Enjoy until the next up date!


	26. Prom

The year continued on and soon winter came, Nara's healing powers faded from the groups mind. The school was in an uproar as the annual jr. and sr. prom approached. People talked about who they were going with and what they were wearing. Even the lower classmen were talking, matching people up with their dates. Suiichi and Nara were the biggest talk of the school as people began to talk about how cute a couple they made and how they would look that night.

Kurama had asked Nara to go with him in front of everyone in the school hallway, while Nara agreed blushing slightly and then headed off to her next class. Nara was extremely excited and went with Keiko and Yukina that day to buy a dress. It would be a real treat for everyone to see her in a dress, since she always wore pants and had shorts or long pants under her uniform skirt. With her dress bought and paid for she went home and ran past the boys to put it away in her room. Keiko and Yukina followed in after her.

"Did you all find something?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yup, wait till you see what Nara bought Kurama, you'll love it!" Keiko said excitedly.

"Yukina," Kuwabara said jumping from his seat in front of the television, "Did you find a dress for the prom?" Not to anyone's surprise Kuwabara asked Yukina to the prom, but much to their surprise and Hiei's displeasure she said yes.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to going to this dance of yours Kazuma," Yukina said sweetly walking away with her bag in hand to put her dress away. Keiko looked at Yusuke expecting him to say something, but he didn't.

"Yusuke?" she asked sweetly.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"No… am I supposed to?" Yusuke was puzzled, he knew he had to complement her the night of the dance, but what was he supposed to say when she bought the stupid dress?

"Uh you're a jerk sometime, you know that!" Keiko yelled, she just wanted him to say something nice like Kurama and Kuwabara did, but yet again he came up short.

The night of the prom had arrived and the boys waited patiently for the girls to come down stairs, well Kurama waited patiently. Kuwabara kept pacing and looking up at the stairs as if he could make them magically appear in front of him ready to go. While Yusuke mumbled how he just wanted to get this over with and gave the stairs a dirty look, daring it to even let them come down at all.

"Ok we're ready!" Keiko yelled and headed for the steps.

"Bought ti-," Yusuke began but was cut of by his surprise at how beautiful they each looked. Kuwabara's mouth hit the floor and seemed to be drooling as he caught sight of his Yukina. While Kurama was stunned at how Nara looked.

Yukina had on a baby blue halter top dress that flared out at the bottom, her hair was down and straight mostly with an occasional curl. Keiko had on a purple dress that fit her body nicely and had glitter on the neckline and was held up by it being tied around her neck. Her hair was curly and had jewels in it. Nara had on a dress that seemed to change either to dark red or black depending on where the light hit it. A single strap tied itself around her left shoulder and it fit her body nicely, even with the different layers of fabric at the bottom. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that had nothing but curls coming out of it and two straight stands of hair framing her face.

"Once your done staring we're ready to go," Nara said walking by Kurama and snapping her fingers in front of his face. Kurama jumped and stood up.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he placed a corsage on her wrist, an assortment of tiny red roses and baby's breath. Nara blushed and pulled him towards the door.

"Lets go!"

"Have fun you guys, will be near by if there's any trouble," Hotaru said waving them good-bye.

"We will?" Hiei asked a little disappointed.

"Yes we will, I have a strange feeling that something's gonna happen."

The hotel ballroom the school had rented for the night was decorated with streamers and flowers and dinning tables. The DJ had set up a colorful flashing disco ball and was already playing some music which all the girls danced to, while the guys sat on the sidelines not wanting to be the first to dance with their date. Of course they all knew they were doomed once a slow song came on.

Kurama would've danced with Nara, but since she had never danced before he decided to wait until Keiko taught her some moves until Nara was more comfortable. While the guys were sitting out another deceiving pair sat plotting their next plan.

"Do you know what to do?" Ayame asked Nariko. She nodded to her friend as Nara walked over to get something to drink and Suiichi made his way to the DJ. Nariko signals to several other girls to follow and they sneak up to Nara.

"Remember don't make a scene!" Nariko said harshly as they make their way to the refreshments.

Nara sensed them coming but was unsure of what they were planning to do this time. '_What ever it is I can't really use my spirit energy to get out of it,'_ she sighed and turned in time to se them surround and grab her. She struggled trying to break free without revealing her supernatural abilities. However the girls over powered her and forced her into a room. '_Great, just great. I could break my way through, but then how do I explain that to the teachers._' As Nara pondered this, a click was heard and Nara felt a cold sensation go through her body.

The room was dark and cold, just like the one John kept her in. Her body began to shake and she fell to the floor her mind returning to those dark places.

However Nara's disappearance did not go unnoticed. Yusuke saw her walk over to the punch bowl but she never came back. As he tried to see where she could of gone the slow song Kurama had requested began to play (a/n: I really don't have any good slow song ideas so you can pick your fav. slow song and say that's what he requested). And of course Ayame strutted right up to Suiichi and made him dance with her since Nara wasn't there. Kurama looked at Yusuke pleadingly and Yusuke nodded now knowing exactly what had happened.

"Keiko, go split those two up while I go find Nara."

"Right."

Nara was struggling to maintain control of herself. She crawled back a bit and bumped into something that came whipping down on her causing her to yelp and scurry another way.

Of course our favorite three eyed demon and female fire demon had sensed something wrong and came quick as lighting to the rescue.

"Hiei," Hotaru said following Nara's energy, "She's in here." Hiei turned the knob but it didn't move.

"Stand back," he said.

"Just try not to break anything to badly."

"You ruin all the fun."

With a quick blast from Hiei the door opened, if you examined the lock all you would see was the lock had simply melted.

"Nara?" Hotaru called into the closet.

"Hotaru?" Hiei and Hotaru looked in the corner and saw Nara sitting on the floor shacking.

"Hey," Hotaru said running to the side of her friend and giving her a hug, "it's ok now Nara, remember you're safe now."

Hotaru helped Nara to her feet and led her out of the room.

"Come on you have to dance with your man, don't let that bitch win." Nara smiled and walked with Hotaru and Hiei back to the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Keiko had walked up to Kurama and Ayame and cut in.

"Excuse me but I was dancing with him first."

"And now you're not." Keiko said pushing Ayame aside.

"Why you-" Ayame began but was cute off by Keiko's hand colliding with her face.

"When the hell will you learn!?" Keiko yelled as Nara returned and everyone's jaws hit the floor at Keiko's outburst, "Suiichi doesn't like you, never has never will!"

"Nara you ok?" Yusuke asked seeing his sister looking a bit pale.

"Fine," Nara answered, "what's going on in here?"

"Ayame's trying to steal your dance, better steal it back before the song end." Nara nodded and headed towards Kurama and the two arguing girls.

"So when did you two get here?" Yusuke asked noticing the two fire demons.

"Hn," was all Hiei said and disappeared Hotaru following quickly after. Yusuke shrugged and turned back to the amusing scene before him.

"Hey," Nara said walking up to Kurama, "sorry I'm late." Kurama smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"Actually your timing is perfect." He led her away from the arguing girls and the pair began to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

'_My first slow dance,'_ Nara thought while dancing smelling roses all around her, _'Yeah it rocks!'_

(a/n: major blocks sorry, and all my teachers seem to have a thing for assigning stuff on the same day and due at the same time. But I will do my best to update quicker next time, no promises though)


	27. Real Men

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm having major writers block so bear with me as I try to get this story to where I want it to be.

The year sped by quickly and soon it was spring break, they all had a whole week to just relax and goof of. It was then that Hotaru decided it would be a fun idea to go tour Genkai's land, and stop at the beach. They all agreed and began to map out their plan for their camping trip. Since Genkai had so much land they thought it would be better if they camped out and had the beach as their last stop before heading back.

Nara and Hotaru finished packing the last of what they needed, Keiko struggling to close her bag.

"Uh Keiko… you do know your going to have to carry that don't you?" Nara asked noticing the extreme size of the bag.

"Nope," Keiko said smiling, "Oh Yusuke!" she called in a sweet voice. On cue he appeared looking uncertain.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," he said flatly. Keiko laughed making them all on edge.

"Of course you didn't do anything, it's what your going to do," she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked, realizing to late that he should've kept his mouth shut as Kieko handed him her giant bag.

"AH, what do you have in here bricks?" Yusuke asked trying to maintain his balance.

"No books, we have to study for those big exams coming up after break."

Yusuke groaned and Nara and Hotaru laughed at Yusuke's misfortune. They made their way to the exit and said good-bye to Genkai and Yukina.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Yukina?" Nara asked seeing Kuwabara looking depressed out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright, I think I would only slow you down."

"Can't be any slower than Yusuke with Kieko and his own bag," Nara laughed.

"I know but I would much rather stay up here with Master Genkai."

Nara shrugged and waved good-bye as she followed the others down the path they had chosen to take. Kurama walked beside her letting Yusuke go ahead of them so they could pace themselves. Kuwabara and Keiko were walking with Yusuke and Hotaru and Hiei were behind Nara and Kurama.

"It's really nice out, I'm glad we decided to do this, I always wanted to tour these lands," Nara said shifting her bag.

"Yeah it all looks so cool from my window and it's even better close up!" Hotaru said rubbing her neck. Both Hiei and Kurama took the girls bags after they kept fidgeting with them and both complained saying they were fine and could carry their own bags.

"Onna!" Hiei yelled, "Say you can carry this bag on your own one more time and I will cut your tongue out."

"I can carry my bag on my own," Hotaru said annunciating every word as she said them. Hiei's eyebrow twitched and he reached for his katana.

"You pull out that katana to cut my tongue out, I get to cut something of yours off to," Hotaru said reaching for her own katana. Nara laughed as Hiei rolled his eyes and let go of the hilt. Hotaru winked at her.

_'I win,' _she said telepathically.

_'No you don't he still has your bag!'_ Nara laughed and both Kurama and Hiei looked at her strangely.

'_Oh that I was doing that to annoy him, he can carry it for a little while longer, he seems so attached to it.'_

The sun began to set and they all set up camp for the night, they had decided on two tents one for the girls and one for the boys. The girls finished putting up their tent in no time but the boys seemed to be having trouble.

"Why don't you read the directions like us?" Kieko asked.

"Because directions are for women and small children, real men don't need them," Yusuke said trying to stick two poles together.

"Then what do you call a map genius?" Nara asked holding up the map they were using.

"Those are real men directions."

"Uh huh… You too Kurama?" Nara asked. To her surprise she saw him doing the same thing Yusuke and Kuwabara were. Hiei was up in a tree since he wasn't going to be sleeping in the _'ningen contraption'._

"Men," Nara said throwing her hands in the air and leaving them, "Lets go get some firewood girls and leave the **_real men_** with their work."

They soon had gotten all the firewood they would need for that night and watched as the boys continued to struggle with their tent. The girls sat around making smores and the boys watched them enviously.

"Well of you aren't going to read the directions why don't you ask for help?" Nara asked getting tired of watching them struggle. Yusuke looked at her as if he had been struck by lighting.

"Don't tell me, real men don't ask for help either." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"Move," Nara said shoving Yusuke out of the way and looking at the directions. Hotaru and Kieko came to help her pushing the guys away and in five minuets the tent was done.

"There now shut up about that real men shit and come eat some smores."

The rest of their trip went by quickly and they soon reached the beach. They set up camp far away from the water incase the tide came and swept them away during the night. They changed into their suits and jumped into the water.

"AH Its cold!" Nara screamed, this was her first time to a beach.

"You'll get used to it," Kurama said swimming beside her. Kurama had black swimming trunks with red lines on the sides, Hiei had all black swimming trunks that they had forced him into, Yusuke's were green, and Kuwabara's blue. Nara had a red one piece on, Hotaru had a black tankini, and Kieko had on a purple two-piece. Hotaru had managed to get Hiei into the water and Keiko was dunking Yusuke under the water with the help of Kuwabara.

"Nara if you go under the water you'll get use to it faster," Kurama suggested. Nara looked at him like he was crazy but went under and came back up shivering.

"You liar," Nara said splashing him slightly. Kurama smiled and splashed back playfully.

"Go under again." Taking another breath she went back under and found it less cold. She smiled and saw Yusuke and Keiko having a splash fight. Nara grinned and motioned for Kurama to stay quiet. Taking a deep breath she went under and swam over to where they were splashing each other. Keiko saw her coming and smirked knowing what was going to happen.

"OUCH!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?!" Kuwabara said jumping out of the water. Nara came up at that moment laughing and both Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at her. She smiled innocently at them and then did a tidal wave splash. Once they had recovered they saw her and Keiko swimming away madly cracking up as they went.

As the sun set they changed back into their street cloths and each went their separate ways. Hiei and Hotaru went off to the rocks and Nara and Kurama took walk around the beach. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara stayed at camp talking.

"Have you noticed how close Hiei and Hotaru are?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Yeah now that you mention it," Yusuke said dazed. Keiko shook her head.

"You two are really thick huh?"

The trip came to an end and they all headed back to the temple just before school started up again.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Nara said unpacking her bag in her room. Hotaru sat on her bed already finished unpacking.

"Yeah and we should bring a lot of things that come with instructions," Hotaru laughed.

"Real Men don't use instructions, they are for women and children," Nara imitated making them both laugh. They enjoyed what free time they had left before they had to return to school.


	28. Surprises and Secrets

It had all flown by so fast. Summer had finally arrived and the gang was planning what Kuwabara called "the summer of a life time." This so called summer had les to Nara lying on the couch reading a book, Kurama leaning against the sofa from the floor.

"Hm," Nara snorted finding something amusing in her book and looked down at Kurama, "So when is this so called 'summer of a life time' supposed to start?"

Kurama laughed and shrugged. Just then Yusuke came running into the room, grabbed Kurama, and ran back out. He dragged him all the way to the other side of the temple before he stopped.

"May I ask what all this is about?" Kurama asked brushing of his arm that Yusuke had led him by.

"Three weeks!!" Yusuke said frantically.

"Until?"

Yusuke looked as if Kurama had just slapped him across the face.

"Until!? You don't know what happens in three weeks!?"

Kurama sighed and went over to the calendar , seeing the date his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Her birthday…" he whispered. Yusuke started to pace back and forth, his hands running through his already slicked back hair.

"It's her 16th, her sweet 16. What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Yusuke said looking to his friend for the answer. Kurama thought for a moment.

"How about a surprise party with every one of her friends and I'll…"

"So when are we going to have this party?" Yusuke asked interrupting his friend's thoughts.

"The day before or of her birthday?"

"Before, it'll be more of a surprise."

Kurama nodded and the two began to discuss what each was going to do and how to inform the others and get their help.

With Nara

Nara half smiled as she watched Yusuke drag Kurama away and sighed returning to her book.

"HELLO!!" Hotaru yelled into her ear.

"OW," Nara said startled, rubbing her know throbbing ear, "must you?"

"Yes, it's the only way I can get your attention when your reading, otherwise it's like I'm talking to myself."

"Well you should be use to that," Nara said with a sigh putting her book down, Hotaru sticking out her tongue, "what is it you wanted?"

Hotaru smiled and motioned for Nara to follow her. She led Nara upstairs to her room and pulled out a chart from her bookshelf.

"I wanted to show you something," Hotaru said with a smile, unrolling the chart. The chart turned out to be a lunar chart.

"Wow, where did you get this?" Nara asked seeing the moon and stars looked like they could come of the paper right there.

"Hiei, he knows I like the moon and stars, and this chart shows all the lunar patterns and look at the week of your birthday!"

Looking at the chart Nara saw that that particular week was the "Blue Moon Cycle."

"Blue Moon?" Nara asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a rare demonic phenomenon; the last time this happened according to the chart was 16 years ago. So that means it happened twice in my life time!! This is even rarer than having it happen once in even a demon's life time. Nara shook her head still not understanding what the big deal was.

"And what makes this so special?"

"Because, it opens a portal from the demon world to the human one!"

"That means we'll be demon hunting on my birthday," Nara said with a groan of despair.

"But only one type of demon can get through, so it won't be a lot and they usually don't do anything."

"So Koenma won't send us out after these demons?"

"Probably not,"

"So what type of demon is it?"

"That's the thing that makes it so interesting, I don't know. I'm going to ask Hiei later, he might know since he is a lot older than me and if he doesn't know Kurama might."

Nara sighed and looked down at the chart. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that this wasn't the first time she's heard of this 'blue moon' she just couldn't remember.

"Earth to Nara!" Hotaru said loudly waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"What?" Nara asked snapping her mind back to reality, her mind still in a daze.

"I was asking what you wanted for your birthday."

"Oh… I don't know," Nara said rolling her eyes.

"Uh… your no help, how can you not know what you want?"

With Yusuke and Kurama

"Ok I just got done talking to Koenma, he agreed to help out with the party, he said he would provide everything so all we have to worry about is telling the others," Yusuke said sitting next to Kurama on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Well I already told Hiei and he told Hotaru. I assume Koenma will tell Botan and you will tell Keiko. The only one left is Kuwabara."

"Better not tell Kuwabara, he's not good at keeping these kinds of secrets."

"What's Kuwabara not good at?" Nara asked suddenly walking into the room and sitting at Kurama's feet. Hotaru walked in behind her and winked at Yusuke as she sat down in a near by chair.

"The real question in what is he good at?"

The next three weeks went by quickly, Nara still unaware of what the others were planning. Everyone seemed to be acting perfectly normal to her. So when Keiko and Botan had pulled her and Hotaru out for a 'girl's day out' she didn't suspect a thing.

"I can't until your birthday," Hotaru said excitedly.

"I feel used," Nara said with a fake pout, "you only want it to be my birthday so you can see your blue moon thingy."

"But it's so rare, last time I was to young to understand how rare it was, I can't even remember it!"

"But won't you be able to see it tonight?" Botan asked examining a pink blouse.

"Yes but the demon portal won't open until midnight; you should know this already Botan."

"Well since it didn't affect my soul reaping duties I never really paid it much attention."

Nara shook her head as she listened to her friends rambling about the moon. It was nice to see Hotaru so energetic about something, but she was starting to get annoying. Hotaru even said so herself, the demons coming through the portal weren't even going to affect them anyway.


	29. Sweet 16

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and I am so excited about receiving 100 reviews for my fic. I really appreciate all of those readers who review and let me know how my story is going. And those of you who don't thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you. Thanks everyone! Now on with the story!!

The girls walked up the never ending staircase to the temple, bags weighing each one of them down. Even though Nara and Hotaru had only bought one bag worth of stuff they had somehow got roped into helping Keiko and Botan carry their stuff.

"Next time I say we make them carry their own stuff, no matter how much they beg us to help," Nara said tripping over her feet and almost falling back down the steps.

"That's what you always say, and do we ever do it? No," Hotaru said putting some bags aside to help her friend up.

"Come on you two, stop messing around, we're almost there!" Keiko yelled down at them.

Nara groaned and mumbled under her breath getting back up. Hotaru just sighed and retrieved the bags as they continued their way back up. In no time at all they reached the top.

"Finally!" Nara said sitting down at the top of the steps.

"Don't stop now Nara! We have to get the bags inside," Botan said cheerily.

"Come on the sooner we get these things inside the sooner we can sit," Hotaru said extending her hand and pulling Nara to her feet.

When they walked inside it was completely dark. Nara looked around for the light switch and found it. Turning it on she received the shock of her life, the room was decorated in red and blue streamers. Their was a table filled with every type of junk food imaginable and soda, in the middle of that table was a large cake decorated with red roses and written in blue was 'Happy Sweet 16 Nara.'

"Surprise!" everyone yelled at once.

"What's all this!?" Nara said still in shock.

"It's your surprise party!" Botan shrieked with glee.

"Don't worry Nara I didn't know either," Kuwabara said grumpily. Nara laughed and hugged everyone in thanks.

The party couldn't have been more perfect. Half the time they spent dancing to the sound system Koenma had provided, and the other everyone was either eating or having a conversation.

"CAKE TIME!" Botan yelled, magically pulling out candles and placing them into the cake. Once they had finished singing the traditional birthday song Nara blew out the candles and almost cried remembering how she had spent her past birthdays. She was so happy that she could finally enjoy her birthday with people who actually cared about her. After they had eaten their cake it was time for Nara to open her gifts. She received a CD from Kuwabara, a new pair of caprees and a tank-top from Botan, Koenma gave her a new stereo, Keiko gave her a beautiful pair of earrings and a bracelet, Yusuke got her a new TV set, Hotaru gave her a new laptop, Genkai gave her a tool to help improve her spiritual powers, and Hiei gave her a book he knew she wanted.

"I'll give you my present later," Kurama whispered in Nara's ear once she had finished opening all her other gifts. Nara smiled wondering what it could possibly be.

It was almost midnight when the party started to slow down, giving Kurama the chance to pull Nara off to the side.

"Follow me," he said leading her outside and to their garden.

"What are we doing here?" Nara asked looking around.

"Just stay right here," Kurama said leading Nara to the bench and having her sit down.

He walked away backwards towards a nearby rose bush and plucked one of the new buds off. It was a beautiful bud a dark red and would become a beautiful flower. Kurama brought it over to the bench and sat down next to Nara.

"Our love is just like this rose," Kurama said tracing the outline of the petals with his finger and the bud began to grow, "and like this rose it will grow until one day it blossoms into a beautiful flower," and at that moment the flowers petals opened up and revealed a beautiful ring sitting perfectly in the center.

"This is a promise ring, it's my promise to you that we will be together forever," picking up the ring and placing it on Nara's finger. It had a ruby in the middle with tiny diamonds on the out side.

"Kurama," Nara said breathlessly, "it's beautiful, I love it!"

Kurama smiled and placed a light kiss on Nara's lips.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly. They sat their for a while before they finally decided to head back to the temple. Just as they walked up the pathway the clock turned to 12 and the moon above their heads had light suddenly burst from it.

"Looks like the portals opened up," Nara said looking up at the blue moon.

"Hiei is going to have a hard time dealing with Hotaru now," Kurama said with a smile. Nara laughed at the thought of Hiei trying to control her.

They reached the door and entered the room to the last thing they expected. Hiei had his sword out, Kuwabara had his spirit sword out, Hotaru had flames surrounding her hands, and Yusuke had his spirit gun aimed at several dark figures in the corner of the room.

"What's going on?" Nara asked startled as one of the demons took a step forward taking off his hood. He was a tall man with cerulean eyes and long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"I am Hideki, are you the daughter of Atsuko, Nara?"

"Why do you want to know?" Yusuke asked as everyone moved protectively in front of Nara. Hideki smiled

"I'll take that as a yes. We have traveled here from demon world in search of you."

"ME!? Why would you be looking for me?" Nara said gently pushing Yusuke to the side.

"Because it's your 16th birthday…"

Nara looked at Hideki confusion written all over her face. What did her 16th birthday have to do with these demons coming to see her? Nara looked at Hotaru.

"I thought these demons weren't going to affect us."


	30. Sudden Truths

Nara looked back at Hideki her mind in confusion, what did her 16th birthday have to do with these demons.

"Why?" she asked not really knowing what else to say. Hideki shifted nervously, as if this was a difficult question to answer.

"We came because something is supposed to happen when people like you reach their 16th birthday," Hideki said. Hotaru's eyes grew wide with understanding but Nara was still confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked frustrated. Kurama wrapped a protective arm around her; he also had figured it out.

"It means that your true abilities will be unleashed and you will need us to help teach you to control them." Nara looked at Hideki and laughed, everyone looked at her thinking she had lost her mind.

"How are you supposed to help me control my new abilities if you are demons and I am a human?"

"You aren't just a human Nara," Hideki said slowly, "you are a half demon, actually you are part wolf demon and part human." Nara froze and now it was Yusuke who spoke.

"So what if she's a hanyou, she doesn't need all of you to learn how to control her new powers, she could probably learn with just our help."

"I still don't get it," Nara said massaging her head, "if I were a hanyou then why wouldn't I have had these powers before?"

"I think we should get some rest and continue this tomorrow after Nara has had this explained to her by someone she actually knows," Genkai said making everyone jump, no one knew she had been there this whole time. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their respective rooms, except for Hotaru who had followed Nara to her room.

"I still don't understand," Nara said to Hotaru, "if I am a half demon then shouldn't I of had powers growing up? You said that when you were captured you had powers of your own."

"Yes," Hotaru said slowly, "but I also said that I was a rare case and that's why they didn't kill me on the spot. Nara, any demon full blooded or a half blood only receives their powers on their 16th birthday. The demon child is born with just enough power to get the essentials like food, not to fight for its life. I think the reason my powers developed so early was because my family abandoned me, and then I was saved by Emiko…" Nara looked at her friend, she saw the sadness in her eyes as she recalled her own day of being taken away from her family.

"Hotaru…" she said not really knowing what to say. Hotaru shook her head and dried away any tears that might have formed.

"But since I was stuck with John most of my life wouldn't that have brought out my powers?" Hotaru thought for a moment and then spoke.

"When you were saved they said that the only thing wrong with you was your mental state, right?" Nara nodded, "There was nothing wrong with you physically when there clearly should've been. And then after the avalanche when we were on our mission you managed to heal your brother and then Kuwabara. You were clearly using your under developed demon powers on yourself without realizing it and then when you were so stressed out about the survival of the two idiots you managed to bring that healing power out."

Nara nodded, all the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. Now she just had to learn what her knew powers were and how to control them.

"Hotaru what kind of powers do wolf demons have?"

"Depends on what rank the wolf demon, if your father is a high ranking wolf demon then you'll be able to do much more than heal. Your father must be high ranking if they would come all the way from demon world to train you." Nara agreed she would have to wait until tomorrow to find out who her father was and what kind of abilities she would have to learn to control.

The next day the wolf demons were still there waiting for Nara. Nara looked at Hideki."How exactly high up is my father?" instead of Hideki it was a different wolf demon who spoke up.

"Your father is one of our strongest."

"So I'll need to learn to control a lot more than just healing?" The wolf demons laughed at this and nodded their heads.

"Ok so when do we start?" Hideki looked at her not quite understanding.

"When we return to demon world of course, surely you didn't think we would be training you here?" Nara froze and her face showed how pissed she was.

"You never said I had to go to demon world."

"Well you need to learn a lot more than just about your powers."

"Like?"

"Well like how to run the entire wolf clan."

"Excuse me?" Nara said looking at Hideki.

"Your father is our clan leader, our king if you will, and you are the only living heir."

Nara reached for her locket and started fiddling with it, not realizing she was doing it.

"If I am so important then he can come and fetch me himself," Nara said trying to by herself some time. She knew that she was going to end up in demon world whether or not she wanted to go.

"He did come," Hideki said sternly, "I am Hideki Lord of the wolf clan and you are Nara soon to be ruler after I am dead and gone."


	31. Farewell

Nara looked at Hideki her mouth hanging open.

"You? You're my father?" Hideki smiled down at her his eyes and smile were warm just like a fathers features should be.

"You have grown to be a fine young women Nara. You are beautiful and strong, but now we must help you to become stronger, will you let us?"

Nara looked back at Hideki still unbelieving. She knew that it was in her best interest to go but she couldn't. Her life was just beginning here, she had only been reunited with her brother a year ago, and now her relationship with Kurama was becoming more serious. She didn't want to just leave it all behind and expect them to put their lives on pause for her.

"How long would I been gone for if I did go?" Nara suddenly heard herself saying.

"As long as it takes to get you to control your powers and learn how to be the next ruler."

"But what if I don't want to rule, when you die what if I don't want to rule, why can't I just wait a few years to learn this stuff until we all know for sure that you're going to die?" Hideki smiled down at her solemnly.

"Because I already know I don't have much time. I only have a few years left to live and then it is your turn." Nara looked up at the man who claimed to be her father in shock.

"How?"

"My clan has been at war with the cats' clan for many years," Hideki began, "we were in one of our many battles when they sent a poison arrow straight at me. The arrow made its mark on my right shoulder, and at first I had laughed about it thinking it was just an arrow but I soon found out that it contained a poison. We've tried every antidote there is but this poison is a slow acting one, it will keep the demon poisoned by it alive for a few years and then slowly begins to torture the demon to death, it is a very rare poison and we still don't know how those damn fur balls got their grimy little paws on it."

Nara felt a pang on her heart realizing that just as she had gained a father she was going to lose him almost as quickly. Her mind than wondered over to Yusuke and the others, how would they react when she told them she had to go away for a year or more? She knew Yusuke would probably try to kill the wolf demons that came to get her and Kurama would probably be sad but still supportive. She didn't know how the others might react though.

"I'll go with you," Nara said slowly, "but I want to talk it over with my friends first."

"Of course," Hideki said nodding his head.

It didn't take long for Nara to find the others, they were all sitting in one room all of them looking nervous. When she entered the room all of their heads snapped up to the door way and looked at her waiting for her to speak. She told them about how Hideki was her father and how he was going to die soon, and then she said that she had to learn to be the next clan ruler.

"But the thing is that I have to go back to demon world with them."

"For how long?" Hotaru said worriedly, afraid she was going to have to say good-bye to her best friend forever.

"A year maybe more maybe less."

Yusuke reacted just as she thought and it took all of them to hold him back from breaking down the door and killing the demons where they stood. Once they had managed to put him back in his seat she looked at the others to see their reactions to the news. Genkai looked sad but did not cry, Keiko was in tears, and so was Botan, Koenma just nodded at her sadly, and Kuwabara looked like he was going to cry to but trying to be manly he held it in. Hiei just looked at her with a look she knew meant he would miss her but wouldn't let everyone else know. Hotaru smiled at her shocking Nara, she hadn't expected that kind of reaction, but she saw that her eyes were slowly filling up with tears, telling Nara that she was being supportive even though she didn't want her to go. And finally Nara looked at Kurama and felt like crying as his emerald eyes met her cerulean ones. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'll be here when you get back," he whispered into her ear. Nara couldn't hold back the tears any longer and cried into Kurama's shoulder. She knew she had to go but her feet didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in Kurama's arms safe from the rest of the world. But all too soon they separated and Hotaru followed her to Nara's room to pack what she would need for the long trip. Just as they were finishing up the last of the packing there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nara said holding back anymore tears. Yusuke came into the room holding something tightly in his hands. He walked over to them and plopped down onto the bed, Nara sat down next to him.

"You know I don't want you to go," he said sadly as Nara nodded, "but since you need to go so you can learn to control your powers before you hurt yourself trying to use them I've decided it is for the best. But I still don't like it." Nara smiled slightly feeling a lot better knowing that Yusuke supported her.

"Here," he said handing Nara a photo album, "these are some pictures of stuff we did together; there are a few in there from before we found you. Keiko made it for me but since your going to be in demon world I thought maybe you should hang onto it so you can you know," Nara knew Yusuke was getting uncomfortable. It was difficult for him to have an emotional conversation with anyone including Nara. Nara smiled and gave Yusuke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Eww," was all he said trying to wipe off any sister coodies like at four year old. Nara couldn't help but laugh and Yusuke managed a chuckle. Hotaru looked at the siblings and rolled her eyes, they were both so strange. Hideki suddenly appeared at the door way and spoke.

"I'm sorry Nara but it's time to go." He led her downstairs to where a portal was already open waiting for them to step through. Nara received her final good-bye hugs and a very nice good-bye kiss form Kurama and then stepped through the portal. She had left for demon world.

"Now what?" Hotaru said sadly. No body moved as if waiting for her to come back at any moment. But she wasn't coming back, not until she had learned to control her powers and they all knew that.


	32. Father And Daughter

It had been a three months since Nara had left her friends behind in the human world. She had gotten use to her new powers and found that she now had the ability over all four basic element, healing, and super speed along with her spirit powers. The only thing she couldn't quite get use to was all the people bowing as she walked past and calling her 'Lady Nara'. She also had gotten into some trouble with her fathers advisers by not wearing the cloths they had sent to her room every morning.

"We need the people to see that even though you weren't raised here you still have some culture," said one of the advisors Daichi a skinny demon with long silver hair, his face slightly aged. The older one of the two Daiki nodded in agreement. Daiki had long silver hair also with a beard to match; his face wrinkled and showed great wisdom.

"But I don't like these girly frilly things," looking at herself in the mirror she was wearing a silky blue kimono, her hair up and curled, her face covered in makeup, "can I please just go home?"

"No you must learn how to run this clan after your poor father has moved on," Daiki said in a low croaky voice. Nara glared at the pair; she couldn't stand either one of them.

"If I do ever become ruler does that mean I'm stuck with the two of you?" Both nodded their heads.

"We have served the ruler for many years and so have our great ancestors to your great ancestors. Nara groaned, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She walked to the door and left the room, ignoring Daichi and Daiki's calls for her to return at once. Following the long hallway, ignoring the numerous bows and 'Good morning my Lady' she finally reached the door she was searching for. Knocking she waited until she was granted entrance, inside the room sat Hideki looking at document after document, many wolf demons surrounded him and seemed to have been having an argument before Nara had entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Nara said sweetly and bowing as she had been instructed, "but I was wondering if I may have a word with my father."

Hideki nodded and the demons dispersed leaving Hideki and Nara alone to talk.

"What did you want to talk about Nara?" Hideki asked cleaning up the papers and stacking them into a neat pile.

"Dad, I can't keep this up much longer. Those two things are trying to make me into some stuck up little princess. Yesterday I had to go into town with them to see the newest addition to our clan but they wouldn't let me near anybody not even the baby."

"I know it seems stressful now Nara but you'll get use to it, I went through the same thing with those two when I turned 16 and I grew up here. Just give it time, and once you become ruler you'll have the power to tell them to shut up."

Nara smiled, over the past three months she had grown close to Hideki. He was what she had always hoped for in a father and even though he had a hole clan of demons to rule over he always made time for her when she needed him in moments like these.

"I'll tell you what," Hideki said finishing up one pile of papers and then starting a second one, "let me finish up here and then you and I will go have a sparring match." Nara beamed at Hideki, he had learned quickly that Nara loved to spar, it reminded her of home. She also loved the challenge of trying to beat Hideki, who had had his demonic powers much longer than Nara and knew how to use them well.

"Ok," Nara said starting to walk out but stopping seeing one of the papers on the table, it was a map of different points of the wolf clans land and some areas were circled in red, "What's all this about?"

"The cats are trying to invade our land again," Hideki said angrily. Nara looked worried and this sight didn't go unnoticed by her father, "but don't worry our men will drive them back to their little dens in no time. The cats have no order and that's what gives us an advantage. Now get ready for our match later, I'll be finished here in a bit."

Nara ran back to her room and saw that Daichi and Daiki hadn't moved from the spot where she had left them.

"And where have you been?" Daichi said glaring at her.

"If you must know I went to see my father," Nara said calmly while Daichi and Daiki gasped.

"You dare bother the Lord at this time? He is a very busy man and shouldn't be bothered."

"Well if he's so busy why did he request my presence once he had finished his meeting?"

The pair of them looked at her as if she were crazy, there mouths hanging open.

"The Lord should know that we don't have time to be parental, the cats are on the move and with his Lordship in the state he's in he needs to save his strength." Nara rolled her eyes at Daiki.

"In case you hadn't noticed my father is perfectly fine, he's in no state and if he were he wouldn't have been at the meeting today. Now if you two would please excuse me I need to change."

The two left the room still muttering about how the Lord shouldn't be spending their precious time on being a parent. Nara rolled her eyes and closed the door to change. She washed off all the makeup that was painted onto her face and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a green tank top. She undid her hair and pulled it back into a simple pony-tail and sat on her bed waiting for Hideki to come for her. As she waited she looked at the photo album Yusuke had given her for the thousandth time. She laughed at the pictures of the gang before Nara had joined them, one of Hiei trying to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara with his katana. Then there were pictures of them all moving into Genkai's, each person had a before and after shot of their rooms. Then prom and then the camping trip and a few other odd shots Keiko must have taken for no reason. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts of her friends.

"Come in," she called putting the album down on her bed. Hideki entered the room and saw the photo album on her bed.

"You miss them don't you?" Nara nodded sadly, "well I can contact Koenma and see if there is anyway to have them come visit for a bit." Nara's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" she asked and Hideki nodded, Nara ran across the room using her super speed and hugged Hideki tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"I'm not making any promises though," Hideki said glad to see his daughter really smiling since she had first arrived, "now are we gonna spar our what?" Nara nodded and followed him down to a clearing where Nara had learned to control her powers.

It was a small fenced off area the ground covered in grass, trees all around hiding the tall walls behind them. Hideki took a defensive position in the center of the area and Nara followed suit. In a flash the sparring match had begun and both were blocking and throwing attacks of their own. Nara threw a side thrust, her foot shooting fire out of it. But Hideki grabbed her foot and twisted it, extinguishing the flames with some water, but Nara twisted in the air and broke free of his grasp. Hideki threw a straight punch at Nara putting some wind behind it, but Nara raised the earth in front of her making a protective shield. She then followed through with a front snap kick breaking the earth shield and sending it flying toward Hideki who jumped high into the air and brought out a whip made of water.

Nara countered his water whip with her spirit katana's, which she surrounded with flames. Hideki brought his whip down as he fell smoothly through the air and Nara blocked with one of her katanas and attacked with the other. However Hideki blocked her attack by throwing a hook kick at her hand sending the sword flying into the air.

"What is this!!" came the unmistakable voice of Daiki, his faithful lackey Daichi not far behind.

"Just a spar between a father and daughter," Hideki said his water whip vanishing, his breathing heavy, Nara looked at him strangely. They had gone at each other harder than that at Hideki hadn't been breathing this hard.

"You know that we are about to send our men in after the cats demon, and we can't have you trying to be a father now!" Daiki said sternly.

"Aw come on Dai, we're just having some fun. You should try it sometime," Hideki said, "she was feeling lonely and I am her father, and the cat demons always try to take our land so it's…"

Hideki stopped and all three looked at him. Nara felt her heart stop, something wasn't right.

"Dad?" Nara said quietly, suddenly Hideki fell his face lying in the grass, "DAD!"

Nara ran to his side while Daichi ran for help, Daiki walking silently over to them and knelling down.

"This is why I didn't want him trying to be parental, it brings nothing but trouble. His father knew it and so did his father before him. Why can't Hideki see it to? You know that if he dies it'll be all your fault Lady Nara…"

"SHUT UP!!! God Damn don't we have more important things to worry about than whose to blame! You old farts think you know everything but you don't!! We need to focus all our thoughts on my father and helping him get better than on the past or what looks better in public!"

Daiki looked as if Nara had just slapped him in the face, but Nara didn't care she was more concerned about her father. His coloring wasn't looking very good and he was starting to burn up, sweat pouring down his face. Nara used her healing powers but they didn't have any effect. It was the poison at work, after all these years it chose when Nara had finally been reunited with her father to take effect.

"Dad please be ok," Nara said quietly as servants came and lifted the great wolf lord and carried him to his chambers. Now more than ever she wished her friends were there, because there was no doubt in her mind that things were going to get worse.


	33. Plans

It had been three weeks since Hideki had fallen in the training area, and Nara was forced to leave his side to take over his duties for him, giving her a taste of what was in store for her. Everyday she was forced to go to a meeting about the cat's demons and the plan of action and each meeting got them no where.

"We must protect those who are defenseless in our clan," said one of the represents of the clan.

"And if we do that then the cat clan will move in on more of our land, destroying everything in their path!" yelled one of the commanders of the wolf army. Nara sat through the meeting massaging her temples, it was the same arguments in every meeting, she thought they could at least come up with better arguments. Finally the meeting ended and again nothing had been decided, Nara walked down the hall to her father's room and sat in a chair next to his bed. Hideki slept peacefully for a while and then his face looked pained. Nara knew what to do, she picked up the pot on his table and poured a brown green liquid into a cup and poured it gently into Hideki's mouth. Nara couldn't help but laugh at the face Hideki made as the liquid hit his taste buds. Hideki opened his eyes and looked up at Nara tiredly.

"That's disgusting," he said weakly.

"I'm sure, but the healers said that it will help relieve some of your pain."

They sat in silence enjoying each others company; this had become a daily routine for the pair. Nara would come to Hideki's room and sit there and keep an eye on him and if he was awake or woke up Nara would tell him about the day and how annoying and pointless the meetings were.

"I mean the more time we spend arguing the more time the cat demons have to move in on our land. Why can't they just split everyone up into teams?"

"You know Nara," Hideki said looking at Nara fondly, "you can voice your ideas at the meetings, and from the sounds of it you have some good ones."

Nara looked back at Hideki and smacked herself in the head, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that earlier. Hideki laughed, but his laughter quickly turned into a cough. Nara gave him some water and his coughing stopped.

"I think you forget who you are here," Hideki said smiling at her, "If you even open your mouth they'll shut up, and if you can't get them to agree with you then you order them to do as you say."

Nara sat back in her chair now looking forward to tomorrows meeting.

The next day Nara went about her normal duties, running through her mind what she was going to say at the meeting. Finally the time had arrived and Nara went to the meeting. As usual the clan's representative and the commander started their usual argument and Nara sat patiently waiting for the right moment to speak.

"And if we do that then the cat clan will move in on more of our land, destroying everything in their path!" the commander yelled for the thousandth time.

"Actually," Nara said and the room went deadly quiet, "I have a plan of action commander."

"What is it my Lady?"

"As both of you make an excellent point I think it would be best if we split the soldiers up into two equal groups, one group will go out and fight the cats while the other half will stay behind and protect the clan."

"That's absurd!" yelled the commander, "My wolves aren't going to be split up like that, we are stronger when we are united, just like a pack of wolves in the wilderness of the human world!"

"You didn't let me finished," Nara said patiently, "I'm also going to bring in five of my own allies in…"

"Only five!" cried the commander, "just who do you-" Nara shut him up with a look.

"These five are some of the strongest fighters I have ever met and not only will they be fighting but I will be as well."

At this everyone began to yell, saying that she was the clan leader and it wasn't her job to fight. Nara held up her hand and they all fell quite again.

"I was brought to demon world to not only learn to control my demonic powers but to also learn how to look after the clan once my father passes on. I consider this one of the ways of looking after the clan. And if you don't like it then I am not asking you to allow me to fight in this war, I am telling you."

The meeting ended with Nara saying she would come down to the training area for the soldiers and split them up into the groups. Nara left the meeting and went straight to Hideki's room to tell him what had happened. Hideki couldn't be more proud of his daughter.

"So how are you going to get your friends here?" Hideki asked, he already knew she meant her friends at the mention of five warriors.

"I still have that little compact communicator Koenma gave me, I was going to contact him and tell him that we need them. I'm sure he'll send them when I explain how dangerous this could be for the humans if the cats take over our land."

Hideki nodded, "Well you should probably go make that call since you have time." Nara looked at her father unsure, "Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back."

Nara smiled and left the room and headed for her own room. She reached her door and went to retrieve her communicator.

"Koenma?" she said into the speaker hitting a few buttons. The screen was fuzzy for a moment and then the baby faced Koenma popped up.

"NARA!" he said excitedly. Nara smiled and looked at Koenma seriously.

"Koenma, I need your help with something," Koenma's smiling face went serious. Nara explained the situation and Koenma nodded to himself as she spoke.

"Alright Nara I'll send the team to you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Koenma!" Nara said excitedly closing the communicator. Now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow.

Meanwhile

Yusuke sat on the couch flipping through the channels, not really looking for anything to watch. Life had become boring for him since Nara had left; he wished Koenma would give them a mission to sidetrack him. At that moment he felt the compact vibrate in his pocket. He opened it and saw Koenma sitting in his chair in his office.

"Good news Yusuke, I have a mission for you all," Yusuke sat up fully alert, "you might want to call the others in as well." Yusuke called for everyone and they all crowded around the tiny screen.

"You're mission is to go to demon world and assist the wolf demons in their war against the cats, when you are there you must follow the orders of the clan leader, got it?"

They all nodded and Yusuke closed the communicator.

"A war?" Hotaru said worriedly, "I hope Nara's ok."

"We can ask Hideki to see her tomorrow," Kurama said smiling at the thought of seeing Nara again.

"Yeah won't she be surprised when she sees us!" Yusuke said happily.


	34. Welcome to Demon World

The gang sat in the living room, waiting for Koenma to show up and open the portal to the wolf clan's homeland for them. They all sat impatiently, Yusuke the most impatient of all, he was tapping his foot nonstop on the floor. Hotaru was looking out the window with Hiei; the sound of Yusuke's tapping getting on her last nerve.

"Detective," Hiei finally spoke sensing Hotaru's annoyance, "if you wish to live long enough to see your sister again I suggest you stop that infernal tapping." Yusuke looked up at Hiei and stopped his foot, making everyone relax a bit.

"I just wish Koenma would hurry up," he said grumpily.

"I know Yusuke, we all do, but we can't make time go any faster, so waiting is out only option," Kurama said quietly.

-With Nara-

Nara had woken up earlier than she usually did, wanting to get everything done before her friends showed up. She had just finished going through some of the daily greetings of all the nobles and now was finishing up looking over some documents sent from the commander about the cat's location.

"I still have to break the soldiers up into groups," she said to herself. It felt so strange to her that not even a year ago that she would have thought this all impossible. "An entire clan's life rests on my shoulders in this war… no pressure," she said smiling to herself. She finished up by signing of on a few documents when a knock at a door interrupted her.

"Enter," she called in the way she had been instructed by Daichi and Daiki. It was none other than the annoying duo that had knocked at the door. Nara looked up and waited for them to speak.

"The commander is ready for you my lady," Daichi said quietly. Nara nodded and they both left without another word. Nara rose from her chair and left the room heading for the training area, wearing a silky black kimono with red petals stitched into it, her hair pulled back into a bun with bits of hair flying freely from it. All together she looked the part of clan leader and with confidence she arrived at the training area.

"My lady," the commander greeted her bowing low, his men and women soldiers standing behind him followed suite. "These are all my soldiers, please preceded with the sorting whenever you are ready."

Nara had been taught by Hideki how to sense a wolf demons rank of power, just by holding out her hand and sensing the aura around them. She had them stand in a straight line as she walked by each of them telling them whether they were a 1 or a 2.

"1…1…2…1…2…2…1," she said to the remaining soldiers each going off to stand with their respective groups. Nara looked at the commander doubtfully.

"Are these all the soldiers you have? I thought we had a few healers in our army."

"We do my lady, thought I should save those for last for you, we have some, but not many so I didn't want them to be going into any danger…" Nara cut him off.

"I was planning only a handful onto the battle field so we have someone out their, to heal those who are severely wounded. Do you have a list of their names?" the commander pulled out a list of names and Nara scanned it carefully, her eyes pausing on a name that seemed familiar.

"Bring them to me," she said sternly as the commander obeyed. Moments later all the healers stood before Nara. "Would the healer Emiko please step forward," she said her heart beating fast. A female wolf demon with black hair and black eyes stepped forward. Nara could tell her body was terribly disfigured just by looking at her arms, which bore the scars of shackles. Her face had a long scar that ran from her right eye to her left cheek. The rest of her body had scars from what looked like whips.

"Emiko," Nara began as the female nodded, "do you know any fire demon by the name of Hotaru?" Emiko looked at Nara for the first time her eyes filling with tears.

"Y-You know my Hotaru?" Nara nodded and several tears escaped her eyes, "where is she? How did she escape?"

"I'm sure the two of you can catch up when she comes here later on today," Nara said happily. Emiko smiled and nodded and stepped back into the line. With that happy note still on her mind Nara proceeded to split the healers into two groups also. Nara was now looking forward to her friend's arrival even more now

'_Won't Hotaru be surprised,'_ she thought following the commander into a tent to discuss a plan of attack. (A/N: For those of you who have no idea who Emiko is and want to know, can read Their Story, the fanfic. I am working on which has Hotaru's side of the story)

-With the Gang-

"Hello," Koenma said popping up beside Yusuke making the detective jump.

"Stop doing that!!" Yusuke yelled bopping the toddler on the head and swearing under his breath. Koenma rubbed the newest bump on his head and glared at Yusuke.

"Koenma… can we hurry this up please?" Hotaru said her patients at its breaking point.

"Right," Koenma said pulling out one of the compactors and punching in a few buttons. "I've set all your communicators with a return portal once you have finished up helping their."

They all nodded as the portal opened letting them all pass through to demon world and to see Nara again. When they stepped through the portal they were greeted by an escort, a tall brown haired wolf demon.

"Are you the warriors Koenma is sending then?" they nodded silently, "ok I'll take you to see our clan leader then."

They were led to a large training area, where a large amount of wolf demons stood, putting on armor and sharpening weapons, in the middle of it all was a large white tent.

"In there," the demon pointed to the tent, to which everyone headed.

"Come on guys!" Yusuke said excitedly, "the sooner we finish up here the sooner we can see Nara!"


	35. Reuniting

Nara looked up as she heard the flap of the tent move, there stood Hotaru, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama. All of them looking at Nara with huge smiles on their faces well accept Hiei he had more of a smirk.

"NARA!!" Yusuke yelled running and grabbing his sister in a death hug. Nara smiled and hugged him back.

"Hi Yusuke… do you mind letting go of me, I can't breathe." Yusuke looked down and turned pink, letting go instantly.

"Sorry," he said while the others greeted her with hugs, Kurama kissing her gently on the lips.

"So why are you here?" Yusuke asked looking around for Hideki.

"I'm helping the commander with the battle plans for tomorrow," Nara said gesturing to the commander and the map they had laying out on the table.

"Shouldn't Hideki be doing this," Kurama asked looking at the map, nodding to the commander.

"He would if he could," Nara said sadly.

"Well why can't he?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the commander nervously.

"He's sick, the poison has spread and he's been bedridden for a while now."

No one spoke for a while, looking at Nara sadly. Yusuke felt his heart sink thinking of how Nara would react when the father she just found died so soon after.

"Well then how is he supposed to command all these demons and tell us what to do?" Hotaru asked. Nara looked up puzzled.

"Didn't Koenma tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Yusuke said, his eyes narrowing. What did binky breath forget to tell them?

"I'm the current clan leader of the wolves."

"So, you're our boss?" Kuwabara asked. Nara nodded a slight smirk coming onto her face. Hotaru groaned, Hiei rolled his eyes, Kurama sighed, and Yusuke looked at her confused.

"Soooooooo, you're supposed to run this whole clan into a war, and tell us what to do?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Yusuke scrunched his face up, as if the concept was too hard to grasp. Hotaru grinned watching Yusuke and decided to save Nara from explaining it to Yusuke more slowly.

"So what do you want us to do boss?" Nara smiled as she remembered something.

"Actually Hotaru I need to talk to you privately, commander why don't you show the others around and tell them about our plan of action." The commander nodded and led all the male members of the team out of the tent.

"What is it Nara?" Hotaru asked confused, "Whatever it is I'm sure you could have said it in front of them." "I'm sure I could've too, but I think you would rather not be surrounded by them when I tell you something that is going to change your life."

"Ok," Hotaru said with a slight smile, "now you're just scaring me." Nara smiled and motioned for Hotaru to follow her into another room of the tent. There on a large pile of pillows sat a woman with black hair and black eyes, her body covered with many scars. Despite the scars Hotaru seemed to recognize the women at once as her adopted mother.

"EMIKO!!!" she screamed and ran to her tackling her in a death hug. "But how? The demons they killed you I remember them dragging you away! Oh Emiko I'm so sorry I didn't try to stop them I just-," Emiko silenced her by placing her pointer finger against Hotaru's lips.

"I know Hotaru, don't worry I understand, I know that there was nothing you could've done." Hotaru nodded and Emiko removed her finger.

"But how are you still alive?"

"When the demons left me I was as good as dead, but Lord Hideki found me I was on death's doorstep. But he didn't give up hope, and he took me back to his camp were some of his best healers waited for his return. You see, he was on a trip to see the coyote demons and try to make an alliance with them, so he had some of his best men traveling with him, I think that's one of the reasons they were able to save me." Nara looked at Emiko and Hotaru and smiled leaving the two to talk in peace. The thought of her father being the reason for the reuniting of the two made her happy.

She walked out of the tent and saw the commander putting the guys through their paces by having them spar with some of their best men. Nara watched in amusement as Kurama battled a particularly large wolf demon.

"So commander," Nara said making the commander jump, not realizing she was there, "I see you're putting my boys though their paces."

"I'm sorry my lady if you want me to stop-," Nara shook her head.

"No it's fine, actually I think it's a great idea, pick someone for me to spar with," she said happily, not wanting to be the only one without a sparing partner.

"I don't think that's wise my lady," Nara scowled.

"Why are you afraid I might get hurt?" the commander chuckled.

"No I'm afraid you might hurt them and with the big battle coming up we'll need every man at his best."

"Well how 'bout you? Show me why you were given the title of commander!" the commander bowed.

"It would be my honor."

They all sparred, preparing themselves physically for the following day, only ending when the servants announced dinner.

"FOOooOOD," Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled with glee as they raced for the dinning hall. Nara giggled and Kurama looked down at her grabbing her hand.

"What's so funny?" he asked as they walked hand in hand together.

"This place is huge and neither one of them knows where they are going."

"Maybe they can follow their nose," Kurama said smiling.

"The castle smells like the food all throughout the halls, you can smell it as clearly in the highest tower as if you were in the dinning hall."

Kurama shook his head and allowed Nara to show him the way to the dinning hall, Hiei following behind them in silence. They reached the dinning hall quickly and there already set up for them was every type of food imaginable. Nara took her seat at the head of the table, Kurama sitting down at her right, and Hotaru had already seated herself at her left, Emiko sitting two seats away from Kurama. Hiei took his seat next to Hotaru and they all waited for the others to join them.

Soon all the important people were there, but Daiki and Daichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still missing as well.

"I hope those old toads didn't find them, they'll be in insane trouble if they did," Nara said looking around at the table. Everyone else was there, waiting for Nara to say the word to eat. She said, deciding to go ahead without them. "Everyone please enjoy the meal our wonderful cooks have prepared for us tonight."

Everyone began to eat after that and soon light conversations began. Nara talked to Kurama about what she had been doing since she got to demon world while he told her about what had been going on in the human one.

"So how has Ayame been since the school year started?" Nara asked forking a piece of chicken she had just cut up.

"Unbearable, please come back, she seems to think we broke up and you moved to a different school out of embarrassment or something." Nara laughed.

"You should use some of your demonic powers on her," Nara said jokingly. Kurama smiled.

"Actually I made a blade of grass wrap itself around her ankle so I could escape from her, she fell flat on her face, nearly broke her nose!" Nara stared in shock.

"You didn't," she said not believing it.

"He did," Hotaru said smiling, breaking away from her conversation with Hiei and Emiko for a moment. Nara laughed and continued her conversation. Five minuets later the doors of the dinning hall swung open, causing everyone to fall silent as Daiki and Daichi entered two forms following behind them, their shoulders slumped.

"Lady Nara," Daiki said in an annoyed voice, "by any chance do these two belong to you?" Nara looked over and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara holding their stomachs in hunger.

"Yes they do, thank you for finding them, I was about to send out a search party.""Nara!!!!" the two yelled as they took their seats by Kurama, Yusuke sitting next to him and Kuwabara next to Yusuke.

"Nara I don't know if you know this but your castle is HUGE!! They should put some signs up of something me and Urameshi got totally lost!!" Kuwabara said loading his plate up with food.

"Now we know not to go off without knowing where we're going don't we boys," Nara said with a smirk. Yusuke nodded, his mouth fool of food.

"Wool wewer wo wat wawan!!" he said enthusiastically (translation: we'll never do that again). Hiei looked disgusted and Hotaru giggled.

"Yusuke you don't want to do that Daiki might-,"

"I say can you barbarians at least chew properly when addressing our Lady?"

"Hey Nara who's their 'Lady', is she hot?" Kuwabara asked. Nara shook her head; she knew she would need an aspirin after dinner before she went to see Hideki.

"Baka, I'm their Lady. You know Lord Hideki, Lady Nara. It's a title like King or Queen."

"OOOoooh," was all he said before shoving food down his throat like Yusuke. Nara sighed and continued eating; she smiled remembering that their goofyness was one of the many things she had missed.


	36. The Battle

Nara got up even earlier than she had yesterday, the up coming battle making her slightly nervous. She walked down to the training area, where most of the soldiers were already awake, preparing for battle. Several of them spotted her and bowed as she went inside of the tent. As she expected the commander was already up and in his armor, looking over the battle plans for the day.

"My lady, you're up earlier than expected."

"Couldn't sleep," she said, "So is everything ready?"

"Yes all we have to do is get everyone in their armor and then we can head out as soon as you give the word." Nara nodded, her stomach doing flips. She felt something was going to happen, something bad. This caused her to start second guessing herself, wondering if they had left anything out. Nara shook her head clearing her mind and remembered how they had gone over the plans over and over, leaving no room for error. Nara looked behind her; the sun still had not risen.

"Now's as good a time as any," she said her stomach relaxing a bit, "tell the troops we'll be leaving in an hour." He nodded and left the tent his booming voice telling those who were still asleep to get up.

Nara left the tent and went to go get her friends ready. Hiei, Hotaru were already up talking quietly in Hotaru's room. Kurama was easy to wake up; being a light sleeper he woke up as soon as she opened the door. He got up his long hair tangled into a big puff ball around his head making Nara laugh a bit, thinking it was cute that even Kurama had his bed head. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the only two that gave her real trouble, in the end she ended up pushing them off their beds where they landed hard on the floor, waking with a cry of shock and pain.

"What the hell?!" was all Yusuke had managed to say.

"Come on," Nara said impatiently, "get up and get ready, we'll be leaving soon and I'm sure you don't want to miss out on the big fight."

Nara left, her job now complete to go put on her armor. The wolf demons had sent her and the gang their own special made armor. Nara's armor was lighter than she had expected, the metal like chains seemed to not weigh her down at all. On top of the armor she wore a pair of black pants that fight to her body, so she wouldn't get tangled on anything and a black long sleeved shirt that also fit to her body. A pair of black fingerless gloves completed her look as she had her hair pulled back in its usual pony tail.

She left her room and went down to the training area where everyone waited, all wearing similar outfits. Nara received a katana from the commander, the sheath decorated with several rare demonic gems, as she walked towards him and the gang, the soldiers waiting patiently behind the seven for orders.

"Ready?" she said to the other six shaking her hands at her sides from nerves.

"My lady, you need to inform the troops about the plan." Nara nodded and went over to a boulder and stood on it; if it hadn't been quiet before it was deadly quiet now, even the bird seemed to have stopped chirping seeming to sense how important it was that Nara's speech was heard to every one.

"The cat demons have set up a camp not far from here," Nara began, "We will probably reach them before the sun comes out with our speed. Now each of you were given a number a few days ago, this number if very important, it's the number of which group you will be in. Since the cat demons have so many we have decided to attack from different angles to break their ranks. The camp if very large so their will be seven teams and each will have one of us," Nara said gesturing to the commander and the others," leading that team into battle. Now I'm going to tell you which number goes with which leader, please in and orderly fashion get with your leader, because they will be taking you away so you can get into position and attack the cats." Everyone nodded as Nara began to tell them which number went with which leader.

"Group number one, you'll be with me. Group number two, with the commander. Group number three you'll be with Kurama. Group number four, you'll be with Yusuke. Group number five, you'll be with Hotaru. Group number six you'll be with Hiei. And group number seven will be with Kuwabara. Any questions?" no one said anything so Nara continued.

"The second group that is staying behind with the clan will be coming in after us if anything should happen." Nara looked around wondering if some of these faces were about to disappear forever, "You all are brave and strong, I have faith with every one of you. Now let's go!"

Nara had led her group through a forest area, waiting in the shelter of the trees for the other six to be ready.

'_Every one is in position,'_ Hiei said through a mind link. Nara looked behind her and nodded at her team, telling them it was time to attack. All seven teams seemed to move as one as they each started their attacks on their area of the cat demons camp. The cats were caught completely by surprise and many perished because of it. But soon they were all armed making them extremely dangerous. Nara was caught up in a three on one battle; she had not anticipated that their numbers would be so big; everyone seemed to be fighting at least two at a time. And as soon as they defeated their opponents they were forced into another battle or would assist someone in their small battle.

Nara fired a spirit gun surrounding it with flames, wiping out a large group of cat demons. Suddenly a loud bang made her freeze as she saw Yusuke's spirit gun flying full speed into the sky. Nara began to worry about the others, praying that they would be alright. This moment had given a cat demon the perfect opportunity to strike, stabbing her in the shoulder with a spear. Nara cried out in pain as the pointed edge began to poke its way through the other side of her shoulder. Quickly a member of her team killed the cat demon where she stood and turned to Nara.

"Lady Nara, are you alright. Should I take you to a healer?" Nara shook her head.

"Not yet, the battle has just begun, I'll be fine."

"But you have a wooden pole sticking five feet out of you!" Nara gritted her teeth and broke the wooden spear so only a little stump stuck out of her.

"There, now go help someone fight the cat demons." The young wolf demon looked at her and left. Nara soon joined back into the fight, not using her left arm as much as she would have liked to.

Nara watched her attacker as he pulled out his katana, Nara following suit the two getting into a fierce sword fight. The sun had begun to set, many wolf demons had died but there were more cat demons dead than wolves. Suddenly Nara's attacker pulled a cheap trick, managing to get past Nara's defense he pushed the wooden stump further into Nara's shoulder making it come out the other side. Nara screamed in pain and retaliated by cutting off the cat demons head. Soon everything stopped; the cat demons had stopped fighting. Nara looked down and saw the mark of the cat clan on the demons forehead, her father had a similar one but he was able to conceal it, Nara had just killed their clan leader. Even though they were unorganized they still had a clan leader to keep them from getting completely out of control. Hideki had told her that it was probably the cats' leader that was making them take their land.

"Retreat!" one of the cats yelled and soon everyone of the cat demons were running for their very lives. Nara fell to the ground, the pain in her shoulder becoming unbearable, her blood surrounding her. She felt someone pick her up and run her to the healers, who stayed hidden in the forest. Nara could see through her blurred vision that she wasn't the only one the healers were tending to, many laying on mats that had been laid out for anyone who had been injured. Nara felt someone grab her hand and whisper.

"Hold onto my hand, the healers have to remove the spear in order to heal you." Nara recognized the voice as the demon who had tried to get her to come to the healers earlier. Nara nodded and gripped his hand, waiting for the pain.

Nara's screams echoed through the forest as the healers removed what was left of the spear, Nara felt like her body was on fire from the pain and she felt slightly bad for the poor man whose hand she was holding, she was sure his hand would be broken when it was all over. The healers had managed to remove the wood and had begun to heal the gapping hole in Nara's shoulder.

"It's gonna leave a scar," one of the healers told her, giving her a cup of special tea to ease her pain.

"I'm just glad to be alive after this," Nara said smiling up at the healer, "thank you." She said to the healer. Suddenly a large crash came through the forest as all the teams found their way to where Nara's team sat healing. Nara looked up and saw the team leaders and quickly noticed one was missing, her heart sinking.

"Where's Kurama?"


	37. Kurama

Nara's heart was sinking a mile a second, her worst fear coming to life right before her eyes. She looked for the soldiers who had been in his team and only saw three.

"Where is he?" she asked looking at them her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"We don't know, when the cats retreated we noticed he was gone. We were sent to get everyone else to helps us search."

"Let's go then!" Nara said getting up, ignoring the pain she felt as she stood. A gentle hand stopped her from getting any further.

"My lady, you need to rest first everyone else can search, you need to recover first." Nara looked back and saw it was one of the healers. Gently she pushed the hand away and walked over to the soldiers who could still stand.

"We can't waste time arguing, I'm going I won't be able to just sit around and do nothing," she said and looked back at all the waiting faces, "Let's go."

The three from Kurama's group led them to where they last saw Kurama fighting. Cat demons lay dead everywhere they looked in this area.

"He was fighting so many of them, and then all of a sudden he was surrounding them all in this white smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw that it wasn't Kurama anymore but some silver haired demon," one of the soldiers told Nara as she examined the ground, her wolf senses picking up Kurama and Yoko Kurama's sent. They all waited for some explanation from Nara but she was busy following a trail she had found so Yusuke was forced to explain.

"Kurama is Youko Kurama," Yusuke said explaining to them how he had gotten his new body. Nara started to get frustrated as she listened to Yusuke filling the wolf demons in on Kurama's past.

"Can we please stop talking and start searching?!" Nara yelled making everyone jump, "The more time we waste the less time he has, if he's seriously hurt."

Everyone began the search after Nara's outburst. They looked in tents and under bodies but they couldn't find Kurama anywhere. Nara found Youko's sent and followed it into the woods. There she spotted blood on the ground and her heart sank, she now knew that Kurama was injured and was somewhere in the forest. As she followed the trail she realized that this was the way Kurama had taken his team to attack, smelling members of his team walking in a different direction, towards the cat demons camp.

"He must have wondered off looking for me," Nara said to herself as she followed the trail of blood.

As she followed the trail she noticed the scent of Youko disappeared and Kurama's human sent returned. This was a bad sign for Nara and she began to search more frantically. Since his human scent had returned Kurama had grown so weak that he couldn't stay in his Youko form anymore. Nara continued to follow the trail of blood, seeing that some branches were broken, as if Kurama had been stumbling his way through.

"Kurama," Nara said to herself, "please be ok, I can't loose you too!"

She was of course talking about how Hideki would be dying soon no matter what Nara tried to do. The thought of losing Hideki and Kurama was just unbearable. She saw a small hill ahead of her and noticed some of the grass was flatter in one particular spot. Her heart racing she ran to the up to the hill and looked down carefully, it was pretty steep. There she saw the red head unconscious on the ground, arrows and bits of other weapons poking out of his clothes.

"I found him!!" Nara yelled knowing someone would hear her and if not Hiei would alert them, "Bring a healer quickly!!"

Carefully she slid down and kneeled next to Kurama, his face looking pale. She saw that his armor had protected him from being seriously injured, which would've mean that he would be dead by now. Carefully she rolled Kurama onto his back, his eyes fluttered open and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're ok," he said with relief, "I thought I heard you scream…"

"I'm fine Kurama, it's you who we should be worrying about," Nara said looking over his injuries, "How did you manage to get so hurt?"

"When we were fighting, there were more cat demons than I had anticipated. They were on top of us; it was hard to tell which direction an attack was coming from. So I transformed into Youko and that seemed to help but they had archers firing poison arrows at us." Nara froze, and prayed that it wasn't the same poison that now ran through her fathers' veins. Kurama seemed to be reading her mind and said comfortingly.

"It's not that poison, I recognize this one, it's painful but there is an antidote, and it's easy to make. I don't think they were that prepared for something like this," Nara nodded and let him continue his story.

"I don't think I would have been this injured if it hadn't been for the poison arrows. The poison made me dizzy and I couldn't fight that well. I didn't have a chance of making it to a healer so I just tried to hold on. Then they all suddenly ran away, and I knew something had happened and I needed to find you…" Kurama stopped his breath coming in unevenly. Nara pulled his head onto her lap and whispered comforting words to him.

"It's ok Kurama, don't talk anymore, I'm fine and so are the others, just concentrate on staying alive until help comes."

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes, his breath ragged but coming in more evenly than when he had been talking. Nara quietly pulled out some herbs from her pouch and made a quick drug, she knew that if she didn't heal his wounds herself he might die before a real healer arrived.

"Kurama," she said quietly. Kurama moved his head telling her he heard her, "I need you to take this, it'll nock you out while I remove the arrows and heal your wounds." Kurama opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

"You are that far advance in your healing abilities?"

"Well I'm no healer but I need to do something before you bleed to death, now take this."

Kurama obeyed and took the medicine, making a face at its bitter taste, and was soon asleep. Nara began her work, slowly removing each arrow, so not to rip any muscle that the arrow might have lodged itself into. She healed each wound and started on the next one, almost finished with her task she saw some color returning to Kurama's face.

"Nara!!" Nara looked up as she heard Yusuke's voice, "Nara where are you!!?"

"I'm down here!!" she yelled back. Soon she was surrounded by her friends, her soldiers, and the healers.

"You did well my lady," one of the healers said examining Kurama's wounds, "we will take it from here, he will be fine now."

Nara sighed in relief and went over to her friends, Yusuke quickly pulling her into a brotherly hug.

"It's all over now Nara, everything is going to be alright now." Nara nodded and tears of relief sprang from her eyes as she hid her face in her brothers' chest. It didn't take long for the healers to heal Kurama, but they had to carry him on a stretcher, his legs still unsteady from his injuries. Nara walked next to him the whole time, holding onto his hand tightly. It took longer getting back home than it had getting to the battle field, the injured warriors slowing them down quiet a bit. It was a three day journey home, and the entire time Nara stayed by Kurama. As the sun rose on the third day Nara saw the castle and smiled happy to be back at her second home, she even missed Daiki and Daichi. The injured were put in their respective rooms and the dead were sent to the morgue to be buried later on that day in a beautiful ceremony.

A day or so had passed and Kurama was back on his feet to everyone's delight. He seemed happy enough to everyone but Nara could tell he was a little tense about something. Finally unable to not know what was going on in his head Nara asked him what was bothering him as they sat in one of the castles garden.

"Hm, nothings wrong I've just been thinking that I need to talk to Hideki and Yusuke about something," Nara was about to question him further but he switched to a different topic.

"Do you thinks the castles gardens a better than ours?" Nara laughed and snuggled closer to Kurama under the sakura tree.

"Are you kidding, our garden puts any other garden to shame!"

Later on at dinner Daichi and Daiki made a shocking announcement.

"Lady Nara we have seen that you have now learned how to control your powers and run the whole clan. So your training here is complete and you may leave whenever you whish. However when your poor father does pass on we will ask you to return to us once again." Nara looked at them in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked and they both nodded, "Well I guess we'll be leaving soon, three days I think should be enough." Daiki nodded and handed her something, Nara took it and saw it was a small jewel on a silver chain.

"This jewel will open a direct portal to this castle in case you wish to visit."

Nara thanked the two and put it around her neck where it hung next to her locket, both glinting in the light. After dinner Kurama broke away from Nara, Nara pouted and Kurama couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"I'll be back; I need to talk to Hideki and Yusuke about something, before we leave."

"Fine," she sighed and went off to find Hotaru and Emiko since the two had been inseparable.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke as he walked by, saying he need to talk to him, and dragged him off to Hideki's room. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance, the great wolf Lord looked up as the two boys entered his room.

"What can I help you with boys?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah Kurama what's the deal?" Kurama took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"I wanted to get both your blessings before we leave and I might not get a chance to ask Lord Hideki," Kurama began.

"Well what is it?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"I want to ask Nara to marry me, and I want to get both of your blessings. It won't be right away of course, a year or so maybe less, but I wanted to ask for both of your blessing before I do so."

Both men froze, they were each very protective of Nara, which had its positive moments but sometimes they got little to protective. Yusuke sighed and slouched in the chair Nara usually occupied next to Hideki, he spoke first.

"Kurama…" he said slowly, "I give you my blessing because I know that she would marry you without it and I want her to be happy." Kurama smiled and looked at Hideki.

"I don't know you very well Kurama, but I can see that you love my daughter so you have my blessing, but I would like to be there for the wedding, maybe we could have it here."

Kurama thought for a moment and he knew he could get Koenma to modify his mothers' memories and agreed.

"Take care of her," Hideki said tiredly as the two left him so he could get his rest.

Kurama beamed as he found Nara again and hugged her tightly.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"You'll find out eventually," he said kissing her.

Three days later the gang said their final goodbye's to everyone in the castle. Nara looked over at Hotaru and smiled seeing her holding Hiei's hand secretly and Emiko standing next to her, the newest addition to the gang.

"Are you sure Genkai won't mind another person in the house?" Emiko asked Hotaru.

"She won't, she has plenty of room, and I'm sure she would love to have someone to help her around the house, because I'm sure you'll end up doing something."

Emiko smiled as the portal opened and the gang stepped through returning home at long last.

A/N: I'm going back to school on the 28th so i won't be able to update as often as i did this summer, so try to be pacient, thank you! Read and Review!!


	38. A New Chapter in Life

Nara looked out her bedroom window; the sun had just barely risen over the mountains in Genkai's land. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed since their big trip to demon world. Nara tried to remember how long ago it was, but she couldn't, all she knew was today was the day she would be graduating. Everyone was excited about the big graduation, Nara looked over at her desk chair where her navy cap and gowned lay across. She smiled picturing Hiei in one of those caps with his spiky hair. To everyone's surprise Hiei had managed to not get expelled from pissing the teachers off on a daily biases, most of that was thanks to Hotaru who had managed to get him to stay in school with Nara. A soft knock at the door broke Nara from her thoughts.

"Come in," Nara said, getting out of bed and running a brush through her hair. Kurama came in through the door, his emerald eyes gleaming with joy. Nara looked at him suspiciously; he had been unusually cheerful for a while now. She knew he was happy about her graduating, but there was something else there. Kurama walked over to her and kissed her plopping down on her bed after words.

"You know it's illegal to be that cheerful this early in the morning," Nara said putting her brush down and spinning in her seat to look at him.

"Are you ready for graduation?" he asked completely ignoring her statement.

"Almost, I already know what I'm gonna wear under my gown, all I have to do is my hair and make-up and then we can go."

Kurama nodded and left the room to give Nara some privacy. She watched him go wondering what he could possibly up to. Putting aside her thoughts she continued to get ready for her big day. Her hair was down for once, straighter than usual. She put on a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow and some lip gloss making her look more mature. Under her gown she wore a nice light blue summer dress that barely went past her knees, with open toed shoes to match. Once she was finished she grabbed her cap and gowned and went down the stairs where everyone sat waiting. Hotaru was sitting in a chair, her long black and red hair was pulled back and slightly curled, her face also bore signs of make-up, and she wore a red dress, also with matching open toed shoes. Hiei sat next to her wearing a nice black suite, his hair sticking up as usual. Nara stared in amazement, wondering how Hotaru had managed to get Hiei into a suite. She laughed at the thought and so did Hotaru, while Hiei glared at the both of them.

"Ready to go?" Yusuke asked Keiko standing at his side, camera in hand.

"Yea let's go," Nara said heading for the door, but Keiko stopped her.

"Wait, I want to get some pictures first."Nara sighed, she should have expected this. On Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko's graduation she was even worse, breaking into tears before they even left. She had insisted on taking as many pictures as possible then too.

"Fine," she said waiting for Keiko to give orders to everyone. The first picture she set on the timer and the whole group of people squished together to get in. Everyone got in, Kurama, Nara, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hotaru, Hiei, Koenma, Genkai, Emiko, and Botan. Next it was just those graduating, and then one of them with their cap and gowns on. Then it all the graduates had an individual shot, one with their gowns on and one without. After that Keiko made every person take an individual picture with the graduates. Nara smiled seeing Hiei pose with Yukina for the picture, it would turn out to be a great picture, even without Yukina knowing the truth.

"Come on we need to go," Kurama said looking down at his watch. Keiko sighed and put away her camera.

"Ok let's go then," she said heading for the door. The walked down the never ending stairs to where the cars sat waiting for them. The riding arrangement was simple; Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Nara would be going in Kurama's red mustang. Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai, Koenma, and Botan would be going in Genkai's silver civic. While Hiei and Hotaru said that they would just run there.

The graduation was being held outside, and the weather couldn't be more perfect for it. When they arrived Hiei and Hotaru were already there in their cap and gowns. Nara said good-bye to the others and went over to join them and the other graduates. The others found a seat near Yusuke's mom and Kurama's mom.

"Thanks for coming mother," Kurama whispered sitting down, "I'm sure Nara will be thrilled to see you here."

"Well I wanted to come," Shiori said beaming at her son, "she's such a sweet girl you two are great together."

Yusuke sat in his seat and watched as the graduates made their way down the aisle, looking like an ocean in their navy blue gowns.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Yusuke heard a voice ask him. Yusuke looked confused for a moment, he was on the other side of the aisle, there was no chair to sit in. Looking over he saw a pale looking Hideki in a wheel chair, one of his servant pushing the chair next to Yusuke.

"Hey," Yusuke said quietly, "is it alright for you to be here?" Hideki smiled.

"I wouldn't miss my daughter's graduation, no matter how much poison is in my system. Besides I've been taking that medicine."

Hideki had been taking some medicine that his healers had recently found. It wouldn't cure him, but it would give him some strength back and give him a few more years. He had told them about it when Nara went to visit him during her spring break. This news had made Nara extremely happy, because it gave her more time with the father she never really got to know.

"Well what if someone sees you?" Yusuke asked. His cerulean eyes were human enough, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore a suite, but there was something that just didn't look human.

"I dress in human clothing and I've hidden my hands in these gloves so my claws won't show. My demon markings I can make disappear, what did I miss?" Yusuke said nothing and looked next to him at his mother.

"What about her?" he said motioning to Atsuko. Hideki's eyes went wide and softened when he saw her.

"She hasn't changed a bit."

"What if she recognizes you?"

"Don't get my hopes up;" Hideki said with a smile, "she was drunk that night too… I'm still surprised she remembered to give Nara that locket."

Their conversation was cut short when the guest speaker started their speech. The graduation wasn't too long, not as long as Yusuke had remembered it was at his. When the diplomas were being handed out everyone in the group started cheering as loud as they could when Hiei, Hotaru, and Nara went up to get their diplomas. Nara looked back at her family and friends and her smile grew bigger when she saw Hideki cheering her on her graduation day.

The after party was amazing, people graduating each other and talking about what they were going to do now that they've graduated. Nara ran over to the others and hugged Hideki in his chair, Atsuko looking at them strangely.

"How did you get here?" she asked amazed.

"Koenma thought I should be here for your graduation day," Hideki said smiling up at her. People looked over as Nara's group laughed at Hideki's update of what had been going on in demon world since they left.

"Hey Nara," one of her classmates said walking over to the group, "who is he?" the girl asked looking at Hideki.

"Umm…" Nara said unsure what to say. Her mother wasn't that far away, and seemed to be almost sober today.

"I'm her father," Hideki said holding out his hand to shake the girls.

"Wow Nara I didn't know you had found your father! You have his eyes," the girl said excitedly.

"Yea I just found him recently too, good thing to."

"Why?"

"I don't have much time left," Hideki said sadly.

"Oh," was all the girl said before leaving feeling uncomfortable.

"Now what if mom heard you?" Nara hissed angrily.

"She wouldn't remember, it's one of my talents," Hideki said smugly. Nara rolled her eyes and went back to enjoying the after party.

When the party was over Shiori and Atsuko left and the gang returned home, Hideki joining them. They all sat around trying to decide how to celebrate the graduates.

"I know," Botan said brightly, "let's go out for dinner!"

"Yes that's and excellent idea Botan!" Hotaru said happily. Nara narrowed her eyes at the two, something about that conversation seemed like it had been rehearsed. They all agreed to go out for dinner, even Hiei. Now Nara was really suspicious, there was no way Hiei would just agree to go out with them for anything usually Hotaru had to persuade him.

The restaurant they went to was fancy, making Nara feel a little underdressed, she had just worn the same dress she had worn to graduation. Keiko told her she looked fine heading for the entrance, her camera in hand. Hideki rolled by her a small smile on his face.

"You freeze," she said to her father, who stopped and turned his chair to face her.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You know what's going on here don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hideki said heading for the restaurant himself.

They were seated quickly and began their meal, Nara keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Kurama couldn't help but smile watching her confused face trying to figure out what had everyone acting so strangely, even Hiei and Kuwabara were being somewhat civil to each other. Finally desert came and Nara noticed that everyone was looking a little tense, all eyes on her and Kurama. Then Kurama moved to look at Nara, his eyes locking on hers.

"Nara," He began slowly almost as if he was nervous, "you are the love of my life, and I didn't know how to live until I met you. You are my other half, and without you I cannot be whole. The thought of spending my life without you by my side for the rest eternity is unbearable. Today you graduated from high school and are starting a new life, a new chapter," Kurama said while smoothly getting out of his chair and getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Nara said quietly realizing what was happening.

"I want to be in that next chapter, and any other chapters you may have in your life. Will you allow me to become whole by marrying me?"

Kurama finished his proposal and looked up at Nara, who a tears in her eyes. Everyone in the restaurant had fallen deadly quiet waiting for Nara to give her answer.

"All my life I spent wishing to be saved, that my knight would come save me. You are my night Kurama and my story cannot end without you in it. Yes I will marry you!!" she said as Kurama smiled sliding a small but beautiful diamond ring onto Nara's finger, the promise ring Kurama had given her carefully stowed in the box the other ring had come from. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and Nara tackled Kurama to the ground, kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Hey, hey," Yusuke said loudly, "let's try to keep this PG; you are in public here people."

Nara laughed and got up off the floor resuming her seat, Kurama following suite. Hideki smiled happy for his daughter and prayed that he would live long enough to at least see his daughter on her wedding day. Nara looked over at Kurama; her smile seemed to be for ever attacked to her face.

"Fiancé," she said to herself, it had a nice ring to it.

The rest of the conversation was mostly about the wedding, Botan and Keiko got very excited wanting a wedding of their own. Hotaru looked over at Nara and smiled, Nara smiled back her head still spinning.

"I'm getting married," she whispered to herself.

"Yes you are," Kurama said hearing her words and kissing her hair, Nara smiled at him excited about their future together.

A few years ago she would have never thought this to be possible, back when she didn't feel or want to feel anything. But that was before she was saved, before she made her friends who had been with her ever since. Now she was a soon to be clan leader, a fiancé, a friend. None of this would have been possible without any of them.

_'Thank you guys,'_ Nara thought to herself,_ 'thank you for helping me find my voice.'_

_**The End**_

A/N: sniff its over, well this one is hehe. I will be making a sequel!! So don't cry because like Nara graduating, this story is over but a new one is just about to begin! So read review and keep your eyes peeled for the continuation of Help Me Find My Voice, Next Generation! Hope to see you there!


End file.
